Karma
by XsaffyX
Summary: When Ireland is on code red and the UK is unresponsive America raise's the alert. Will he find England and what will he do if England is the not the guy he remembers. What if England was in the middle of some terrorists group revenge and something from both their pasts comes back to haunt them? Warnings: amnesia, torture and rape. USUK and minor pairings, human names used.
1. When it hits

_I'm surrounded by water,_

_My past filled with slaughter,_

_My life full of pain,_

_I am the country of rain..._

* * *

"In the UK floods are making most areas unreachable." I switched my TV to a different news channel as it was nothing new, England always had rain, storms and floods nothing to worry about. If he needed help he would ask for assistance and then I the hero would come to his aid. Maybe I would move up my visit though just to help him out. *Ring, Ring!*

"Hey Japan what's up did you bring out a new video game?" I answered my phone pretty bored.

"No America I was just wondering about the next meeting over at England's house do you think it still going on?" Japan asked me.

"Dude why don't you asked him?" Was I England's PA or something.

"I tried but I can not reach him." Japan sighed.

"Ah well he is having floods maybe the phones over there are out." I shrugged changing the hand I was holding the phone standing up heading to the kitchen.

"That's is most likely, thank you America." Japan hung up, I put my phone down on the side. Opening the fridge I found it was empty,

"damit!" I cursed closing it. Looks like I need to go shopping.

* * *

The UK was full of floods, Ireland was too most likely as Northern Ireland was hit. Was it just some weird anomaly or is it a new danger my people would have to face in the future. We had no news, clean water, anything. I heard that all around the world reported floods for the reason communications were down. I could feel a school full of children drowning in Plymouth, I shivered moving closer to the heater. It was not just any tsunami's though that was what was so worrying. It came from both north and south yet in France they did not even see it coming. How was that even possible? Emergency response teams had been split up some went south to the bottom of England some went north to Scotland while the rest headed to Northern Ireland. The tsunami's had reached unknown record heights, sweeping across huge amounts of land. I needed a way to contact someone for help. If I could only contact America the idiot would send some aid to help out, he had tsunami's before he could give me some hints on what to do. The next thing I knew I was drowning two more had come from the west and east. The east I told myself that's impossible with Ireland so close. My land was under water, I was under water.

* * *

My phone rang. "Yes Obama." I answered just getting back from shopping.

"Ireland has just called code red." The president told me, I dropped my bags on the floor.

"Why? What about England?" I asked hurriedly, running out of my house to my car.

"Unresponsive. The Irish government say Ireland is missing though that is unsurprising. The whole country is underwater at the moment they suspect the whole of the UK is in a similar state which explains the silence." Obama told me.

"How is that even possible? Why did nobody notice before?" I was unbelieving they were lying, they had to be. It was impossible was the president playing some sick joke.

"Multiple tsunami's no one was checking for them near the UK but if we look on satellites it is clear as day. Everyone blamed the silence on the floods. Three more tsunami's are expected to hit we will begin sending aid immediately by the time it reaches the UK, it will be safe." Obama was explaining but all I could think of was reaching England.

* * *

"Japan!" I rang him up knowing he would answer immediately.

"What is wrong America?" Japan asked sensing the panic in my voice.

"Have you heard about the UK and Ireland being under water. It is code red all representatives missing including Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland." I got out the car heading out towards my personal fighter jet.

"No you can not be serious, America this is not funny." Japan told me seriously annoyed not wanting to believe me.

"I only wish I was joking I am sending aid now though by the time it reaches' the UK another three tsunami's are meant to hit." I explained climbing into the fighter jet it would get their quicker than anything else.

"I will send aid immediately." Japan started shouting Japanese at someone in the background though he was further away from England than me.

"I am leaving for France encase England's found after I'm heading straight for the UK would you mind telling France of my arrival and also tell Germany to sort something out." I told Japan starting up the fighter plane by flicking some switches.

"I will also be heading for France, England is a good friend of mine I hope he is okay." Japan voice was quieter.

"He'll be okay he is too stubborn not to be, I am taking off now. Bye Japan." I hung up not wanting to think about thaat possibility, England was fine he had to be.

* * *

When I arrived in France I found out that two had hit about an hour after I had left, then another two hour after that. Aid from Europe were helping survivors I found out when I landed in France. I went to France's house hoping they found England. I knocked at the door it seemed like forever before it opened though I knew it was only seconds.

"Amérique." France opened the door no smile on his face for once, this was bad, very bad.

"Have you found him?" I asked not wasting time with small talk.

"Come in everybody is here." France stepped back showing most of the European countries and several African nations, he did not answer my question.

"Did they find England?" Sealand came round the corner hopeful only to see me and sulk off. Cursing under his breathe I couldn't blame him if I was him I would have done the same.

"I am about to go out there have they found anybody?" I asked already knowing they had not found England from Sealand's reaction.

"Ireland was the first we found in a community hospital. Ten minutes ago Italy and Romano found Wales he was huddled with some school children in a nursery school they are coming back." France sighed. "Spain and Germany with Ireland are in Northern Ireland, Ireland he refused to leave. The Nordics are in Scotland not having a lot of luck it was remote enough before let alone now. Then in England is Poland, the Baltics and Russia." France told me where everyone was.

"I'm heading over to England." I started walking away every second I spent here was a second further I was from finding him.

"Okay." France shut the door, he seemed off but well I guess nobody expected this. It was stupidly unbelievable five tsunami's hitting the same area and the fact nobody saw it even though France was so close.

_He will be okay. He will be okay. He will be okay. _It was the only thing I allowed myself to think.


	2. Who are you?

**NOTE: Thank you for following! (-Any Hetalia character offers you a hug-)**

* * *

**America**

I had to land in the west midlands it was the closest place which was designated safe for us to land. Not that I really cared as long as I was able to get where I was heading. From there we made our way to London in various transports across the land. It was horrible. Children were screaming from starvation and loss of their parents in the streets. Houses, shops or anything that held necessities were looted. If I had to image an post-apocalyptic England this would be it. Everyone was out for themselves it was the most realistic way of survival to them. All order was lost the police obviously had their own families to look after and with the chain of command broken it was chaos. Is this what England was doing? He was a former delinquent and then there was his time as the king of the seas. I saw a dead body. I could tell this was not the tsunami's fault from the stab wound in his abdomen, probably fighting over food or clean water. Only once I reached the part of London I was aiming for did I realise how bad the situation really was. This part how somehow been hit by the tsunami at it's tallest with the taller buildings collapsed in the roads from the sheer force of the tsunami. Glass was shattered everywhere and everything was water damaged beyond recognition. They had already searched his house but I went through it again. I visited it quite often so would be able to pick things up they wouldn't have. I mean seriously no wonder they hadn't found England, if they sent Russia after me I would be MIA as well.

"He's been here." I noted as some of his clothes were missing and all his tea was gone. If he took these things with him he is not coming back any time soon. This was all I needed to see to convince me he was still here, his country would survive this and so would he. I don't know anybody else who would take soggy tea with them during this so it has to be him. I could have hugged the nearest person to me though I didn't as I doubt they would have been be free of maggots let alone alive. I was now glad for visiting him so often not that I minded it any way it was fun to hang around with Iggy, I mean England. Now to go check all the places he usually goes too.

* * *

**America**

**Two week later...**

Northern Ireland was found half way through the first week. She had been stuck screaming under a fallen building though by the time she was found the screams had been reduced to cries every other couple of hours. She was in bad condition even by a country's standard, having lost both her left arm and leg as well as being severely malnourished. The only reason she survived was that her people still lived on. At the end of the second week Germany had called us all back despite all that time two representations were still missing.

"I heard you found Northern Ireland." I slumped into the nearest seat as I came through the door.

"Yeah in pretty bad condition she was literally just skin and bones. Makes you wonder what condition we will find Scotland and England in." Spain mumbled hugging the permanently angry Italian on his lap slightly harder.

"Tomato bastard let me breathe." Romano gasped for air as the tight hold around his waste was starting to cut off his supply of air.

"Sorry Lovi." Spain apologised losing his grip, Romano took several deep breath's trying get the oxygen into his body.

"We will start the meeting now as I doubt anybody in Scotland will have even gotten the message let alone get back here." Germany sighed shuffling some papers in his hands. For once in the meeting everybody paid attention, no mucking around or nodding off. "We will continue sending aid to the most desperate of area and help to rebuild the government. We will also help rebuild areas now it is unlikely that another tsunami will hit."

"Should we not wait for Angleterre to sort that sort of thing out?" France asked others nodded. It was a countries job to do that and not something others should get involved in unless you wanted a pissed off nation biting your head off, despite all of their arguing France respected England and the way he ran his country.

"You did not see it out there if we wait any longer it might not be reversible." I said agreeing with Germany. Any other country who had been out there weather with aid teams or helping search for the missing representations agreed with me. If we waited any longer it might be too late if it wasn't already...

"So what are we going to do about finding the missing nations?" Japan changed the subject as smoothly.

"We are only looking for England and Scotland now da?" Russia smiled though what twisted thought went through his head I did not want to know. Bloody commie bastard probably scared Iggy off.

"Do you really think England is still in London?" Canada's voice could barely be called a whisper.

"Huh who was that, speak up?" I looked around not seeing anybody own up, the air had ripples as if moving but I blamed it on my lack of sleep.

"It was Canada." Hungry hit me over the head with a frying pan, Prussia laughed at not being on the receiving end but she hit him too though he got a cheeky wink.

"Who?" Bulgaria asked obviously I was not the only one who had no idea.

"Whatever just do you think England will still be in London?" New Zealand repeated Canada's question for him with a lack of patience and fed up of always having to explain it to everyone.

"The smart thing to do would be head to a safe area maybe where they are giving both aid and shelter." Egypt shrugged leaning on his staff looking bored, he opted to stand rather than sit.

"Do we have a map of where all the different shelters and aid are?" Wales asked walking in, he and Ireland had stayed with Northern Ireland for most of the time she had been here.

"I had Italy draw one up." Germany watched the Italian skip out of the room humming to himself. Several countries face palm themselves the rest resisting the urge.

"Was that like a good idea?" Poland asked straight out while few other nations mumbled about weather organizing everything had left Germany deprived of rest and common sense. They shut up once Italy put down a map that covered the entire table. It was much better than any computer could have done, every village, town and city listed as well as borders of the counties and the worst hit areas.

"I painted the whole thing ve." Italy looked at his handy work proud.

"Is it accurate?" Someone asked as Wales inspected it closely running his fingers down the line muttering to himself.

"Yeah this is astounding, I did not know you were a talented artist Italy." Wales tore his eyes off the map to look at the Italian.

"Grandpa Rome taught me." Italy had this far off nostalgic look in his eyes, Romano just huffed something about favourites in the background.

"Well the nearest one is here, yes?" France pointed to the one that was less than a mile away from Englands house it seemed obvious to anyone who had a pair of eyes I was already planning an excuse to leave.

"Anybody in their right mind would avoid that one." Japan stated, with everybody now looking at him he explained, blushing slightly at all the attention. "As it is the closest one in the area which was directly hit a lot of people would go there. They would soon run low on supplies and fights over it would start. He would probably visit the place grab supplies then make his way here pointing to next closest one to get more supplies. Then head for this one he pointed to the Canadian aid site. It is far enough in so if another tsunami hit there would at least some warning and if the first camp runs out then he would get the hint from the volunteers making more room in their camp so they could stand a sudden influx of people encase the second camp runs out."

"Meaning he would head onwards again." Germany finished for him seeing the sense in Japan's point.

"He did take clothes and tea from his house which suggested he was not coming back." I inputted wanting to go see if Japan was right, I tried remembering the quickest way out of this damn house.

"I suggest me or France go along to find England." Canada spoke softly to Germany who seemed to have ignored him.

"Look mate I suggest you start hitting people if they do not listen to you. Look at Prussia he seems to stay in line when Hungry hits him." Australia put a hand on Canada's shoulders feeling sorry for his former brother. Canada left the room coming back brining a hockey stick with him he seemed rather unsure about the whole idea though.

"It couldn't hurt to try." Canada mumbled closing his eyes as he hit Germany on the head with all his strength.

"Scheißen!" Germany cursed putting a hand on his head trying to feel for whatever had hit him and test if he was bleeding.

"There is no blood, anyway me or France should go along to find England." Canada tried telling Germany again.

"Why?" Germany asked though to be honest I do not know weather he was asking about the hit on the head or what Canada had meant.

"The people in the aid sites English may be limited, most speak mainly French in my country." Canada told him seeming quite pleased with himself at being seen it did not happen all to often.

"Of course it is, the language of love is spoken by all." France laughed earning worried glances from nations not used to putting up with the French man, those lucky few.

* * *

**America**

We set off more off this time in groups. I was glad when me, Canada, Japan and Australia were paired up and heading for the third aid point I was worried about getting stuck with France. France, New Zealand, Italy and Germany headed for the first aid point bringing more supplies hoping to keep people there for as long as possible, we did not need England getting spooked and traveling any further. While Switzerland, Lichtenstein, Austria, Prussia and Hungry headed for the second aid point encase England was still there. Egypt, the Baltics, Poland and Russia headed up to Scotland to help the Nordics, China and Singapore find Scotland. Russia seemed strangely happy being assigned the job. Turkey, Greece and the other nations were on communication. They had to have up to date information on all check points which of them had ran out of aid, which aid camps were moving to more damaged areas and make sure they had satellite imagery for warning encase of another tsunami hits. China had called in to say they met up with the Nordic's but before they could say anything else it cut off probably from the lack of signal, we have had this problem several times before.

"Tell the first team to hurry up, the first aid point is starting to run low." Brazil shouted out holding a phone to his chest so the recipient could not here.

"Team one have just arrived, tell the site more supplies have just arrived." Taiwan called back to him giving him a thumbs up before going back to her computer.

"All aid sites in the west midlands have moved to more desperate areas." Greece yawned picking the cat off his lap and onto his head not really sounding too bothered by it all.

"Okay Greece make sure you get the team on the map to place the relocated aid sites correctly." Turkey ordered trying to find him to do something before he fell asleep, again.

"An aid plane from Australia has arrived and a ship with emergency supplies will arrive from Portugal soon." India yelled from the back of the room.

"Double check with someone on the map team and Greece to send them somewhere useful." Turkey sighed, wondering at how he managed to somehow get left in charge.

"Hey Turkey dude you still there?" I asked him through the phone hoping he had not forgot he was talking to me. I mean I guess it was good to know they got to the first check point in time and all but we had are own mission to carry out.

"Yes America if Japan's idea is correct he should be in that camp. I am just hoping he is right." Turkey informed me sighing.

"Okay thanks dude, good luck holding up the fort." I laughed waiting for a reply.

"Thanks I am going to need it." Turkey sighed leaving static as he hung up.

* * *

**America**

"What did Turkey say?" Japan asked as I slid my phone in my backpack. I never get why people put phones in their trouser pockets it always got in the way if you wanted to sit down and we might have to climb over huge pieces of debris.

"He is hoping your idea is right, team one just arrived at the aid point and is resupplying it." I told him looking out the window it looked completely abandoned.

"So am I." Japan bit his lip not wanting to be blamed if it fails. Who could blame him a lot of pressure was being put on him though he couldn't control anything it the end, it wasn't fair.

"Don't worry nobody else had a plan anyway." Canada tried comforting him, Japan sent him a thankful look.

"We are here." Australia called from the front, braking not bothering to look for a car park.

"You sure it's here?" I asked Australia. It looked abandoned nothing indicating people were around let alone an aid shelter.

"Positive." He told me getting out though judging by his voice even he was having his doubts.

"Hey there." Canada walked over to a kid who was hiding under some rubble looking terrified.

"Help!" The little girl screeched making Canada step back not expecting the reaction, he was just trying to help the girl.

"Alice!" Someone shouted not to far away worry coming across their voice.

"Help Arthur!" The little girl yelled as a man with a pistol pointed at us came into our sight.

"Alice it will be okay do not worry luv." He looked at the girl before facing us, it was the first time he looked at us properly.

"England?" I asked confused it was him alright the eyebrows gave the guy away so why did the girl call him Arthur?

"Yeah we are in England so bloody what? What do you guys want with Alice are you perverts or something." He asked slowly making his way over to her, once he was close enough the girl hugged him tightly.

"I was so scared." She cried on him.

"Hey its okay I am here now." England's voice softened considerably when talking to her, smiling.

"We are not perverts." Australia shouted angry that he would be accused of being like France, not that France was it was sort of a private joke that no one meant wholeheartedly.

"So what do you want?" England asked raising the pistol aiming it at Canada's head since he was the closest to them.

"Um we were looking for you." Canada mumbled seeming as surprised as me at what was going on.

"You know Arthur? Did you hear that they might know who you are-" Alice smiled looking up at England happily.

"Do not go round telling everyone about my amnesia. Do you not remember what happened to that guy who admitted to being disabled." England told her, she shivered nodding.

"Look I will take you gentleman to the aid station and we can continue talking there. It is not safe to be stood like this lollygagging out in the open especially with you unarmed." England walked off one hand holding his pistol the other holding Alice's hand.

"Well I did not expect that." I muttered to Japan staring at the linked hands scrunching up my face in disagreement with this whole situation.

"It explains why he has not shown up we have been looking for England not a man named Arthur travelling with a young girl." Japan sighed though his face remind neutral with no clear expression telling me what he was actually feeling.

"What do we do now?" Canada asked waiting for us to catch up to were he stood.

"We should wait for explain about what happened to him first, if we just straight off drag him away that ain't gonna go well mate." Australia sighed looking back at the car knowing it was going to be gone as soon as it was left out of our sight.

"Yeah especially with the girl." Canada peeking at the little girl with England who could be not be a day over eight.

"Amnesia that's new." Japan muttered writing something in a notepad he always seemed to carry just like his camera.

"You know a bit about medicine right?" I asked Japan hopeful that he could give him some medicine and everything would be back to normal.

"Only the basics and emergency stuff, China is the one you need." Japan put the notepad away looking at me looking sorry.

"He will get his memory back right?" I asked just wanting something, Japan just shrugged not knowing. God this can't be happening. We were so close, I was so close. After the meeting at his place, which was supposed to be last week, I was going to ask him out. I had everything planned and paid for. Damit, god fucking damit!


	3. How we met

"Elizabeth." England nodded to one of the nurses.

"I told you to call me Lizzy." The nurse giggled blushing slightly as she walked past. I gritted my teeth and looked over my shoulder, I did not want to see this he really had forgotten everything.

"I like Lizzy she helped us get a place here and stitched up my wounds." Alice whispered to Canada, who was horrified at long line of stitching across Alice's belly as she lifted up her shirt to show him.

"Alice." England warned picking her up and placing her on his shoulders.

"Sorry." She muttered but was more interested in what she could see on his shoulders.

"You will have to write down your names at the reception so we can manage everything that goes on around here." England explained turning left around a corner and walked down a dead end corridor to a desk.

"Notre le seul espoir." England called out. **(**Our only hope**)**

"Est à de courir et se cacher." A man came out from the wall. **(**Is to run and hide**)**

"Canadienne ou française." Canada asked, surprising the man.

"People normally just assume I am American when I speak English and French when speaking French." The man smiled approving of Canada.

"I know the feeling I take it you are Canadian too. It is good to see my own people." Canada laughed shaking the mans hand.

"Same to you." The man looked over to England.

"They will be visiting." England told him.

"Any friends of Arthur are welcome after what he has done for us here." The man told us grabbed a piece of paper and a pen.

"Show them to my room after and really I did nothing but what any gentleman would do." England walked off heading straight into a wall with Alice.

"Your names please." The man asked us, I took my eyes off them for a second and when I looked back they had disappeared.

* * *

"We are finally back." Alice jumped on the double bed that we shared. I still feel guilty for taking it they said it was a reward and when Alice told me she wanted it I could not refuse those big green eyes. It was the same with America when he was younger. Wait who was America? I say down on the bed for the second I was just tired and my brain was making crap up that was all.

"Yeah next time you are coming with me I almost had a heart attack when you screamed, we got lucky." I sighed though was it the right thing to bring those men here.

"They might know who you are, aren't you glad?" Alice asked confused sitting up, her head tilting sending her blonde hair falling to one side of her head.

"It is 'are you not' and I do not know." I used the last of the tea bags I had brought with me to make a cup of tea, if I was going to use it now was the time.

"Why?" Alice sat on my lap her eyes staring into my own.

"What if they make me leave you." I sighed naming my worst fear after what we had been through she was the only one I trusted.

"No." She suddenly hugged me luckily I was not holding the tea.

"Do not worry they could not make me leave you unless you want me to." I told her though it was more of a question, maybe she did not want to be with me we only known each other for just over two weeks.

"Nope I won't let them take you away." Alice hugged me, I did not bother correcting her grammar and hugged her back. I was glad I would not be made to leave my only lifeline.

"They cannot force me to do anything we have friends here." I told her. "But watch what you say to them okay." She nodded knowing not to argue we had seen people take this risk before and they all failed.

* * *

"Here we are Arthur room." Aiden opened my door showing the four men in.

"Thank you." The pale man with short black hair said.

"If they are any trouble I am just a shout away." Aiden closed the door before I could thank him.

"Why does this place seem so secretive?" The Canadian man asked.

"They ran out of supplies I get them but lets just say some people want to abuse the fact we are able to have so many supplies." I told them sipping my tea.

"But I thought a place like this would have loads of supplies." The American looked surprised.

"Hmph!" Alice rolled her eyes even she knew the answer to that.

"That is why it was targeted. When me and Alice came it was different. We ran all the scavengers out and helped collect any resources we could. Then helped rebuild it so it was more hidden and harder to attack. I decided to stay here at the moment its safe enough not over crowded and if another tsunami hits we would have enough time to prepare for it." I sighed deciding to tell them the truth, the moment I had decided to bring them here was the moment I had committed myself to this.

"You were right dude." The American smiled at the man with black hair and pale skin.

"So I guess you found me. What happens now?" I asked as Alice moved onto my lap.

"Well it is complicated now since you have amnesia." The Australian sighed. "You have some family in France we were meant to take you to. Your... sister is hurt pretty bad lost an arm and a leg."

"I have family are they all alive?" I could not help but ask out of curiosity.

"Yeah they are all alive though one is still missing." The American smiled.

"So I am sorry if this offends you but may I ask who you are?" I asked they seemed to know who I was so it was only fair. The American looked hurt that I asked him this and what I guess was his twin though he was Canadian placed a hand on his back.

"We are some close friends. You knew Alfred, Matthew and Jett since they were kids. We met when you were older my name is Kiku." The man with black hair and pale skin said. That's probably why the American I mean Alfred looked so upset, we had been childhood friends.

"You are not taking Arthur from me are you." Alice asked suddenly jumping out of my lap looking ready to fight someone, it looked so cute but I quickly placed her back on my lap.

"Not if you do not want that." Matthew reassured her though he looked at me, in the end it was my decision and it did not matter any way I had already made up my mind.

"She is family to me now, she stays." I told them looking down at her smiling as she jumped up off my lap punching the air at her victory.

"Okay now we are leaving as soon as possible if you need to do anything it needs to be done now." Jett stood up.

"If you came looking for me does that mean I have money or power?" I asked standing up considering all possibilities.

"Yes in a way." Kiku told me.

"Does that mean once I leave I can send supplies here?" I asked not wanting to leave them to run out who knows when they next receive any supplies.

"Yes that one reason why we came to get you." Matthew smiled looking happy I thought of this.

"Okay I need to say goodbye to a few people then we leave. I will let them know I will try to send supplies here." I walked off with Alice. I was trusting these people not to lie to me they seemed genuine enough but I was not leaving them alone with Alice. After what we had gone through together she was like a daughter to me.

* * *

"Turkey put this on speaker a moment." I told him when he first picked up, I heard a click so continued. "We found England good job to you guys up there." We heard some cheering in which Turkey switched speaker phone off.

"That's good to hear I will now pull everyone out." Turkey seemed happy that he would no longer have to be in charge.

"Wait before you go I need you to tell Germany something." I told him quickly before he could hang up.

"Sure I am still here." He sighed not liking this.

"Keep quiet about this and nobody but Germany hears this, okay?" I made sure it was clear if everyone found out at once it could be disastrous.

"Okay got it." Turkey sighed I could hear him sitting down, I think he could tell it was bad news.

"England's got amnesia." I finally divulged the information not knowing how to put it any other way.

"Fucking shit, you got to be kidding me." Turkey swore loudly.

"Sh, quite secret remember." I told him.

"Yeah got it but holy shit." Turkey swore again quieter.

"Yeah so we are bring him to France's house with a kid. Make sure Germany knows of this and keep your lips sealed to anybody else. If it is possible can you also pull China out he has medical knowledge so might be able to help." I hoped he was still listening not stuck in his own thoughts.

"Okay but China already reported in today so it might not be possible, I will try but do not expect anything. See you later." Turkey hung up obviously nervous about telling Germany about England's amnesia, god I would not like to be him right now.

* * *

"Are we leaving the country?" I asked Arthur as we went under a sign saying airport.

"I do not know." Arthur looked to the quiet guy I think his name is Matthew.

"Yeah to France though we will soon return we just are going to meet up with you _family." _Matthew seemed to stutter the word family. These people seemed nice they did not seem to want to hurt us but I could tell they were not telling the whole truth. If they hurt Arthur I would shoot them after Arthur saved me twice it was the least I could do. Like he said to me he was family. I never had a dad so it made me feel warm and fuzzy inside when I thought that Arthur is mine now. My real dad left me, mummy and Zoey. We relied on grandma and grandpa for a while though recently they relied on us when mum got a good paying job and Zoey started working part time. Then one day they all left me. We were at home, we lived at the top of the flats. We were having tea we could not watch TV as no electricity was available since the morning where the tsunami hit a lot of the supply plants that's what grandpa told me. I was about to ask mummy to pass the ketchup when water filled up the room from out of nowhere. I got stuck in it I remember vaguely as it went through the building taking me with it. Zoey at one point grabbed me kissing me, the thing was she gave me more air doing it which was really good since I was close to drowning. I think she knew that would happen, our Zoey wanted to be a doctor and was really smart so she probably knew what she was doing when she did that. Once she stopped giving me air she pushed me up making sure I grabbed some floating wood. I was able to get some real air though I kept going under the water now and again. I never saw Zoey again or any of my family. I want to hope they survived like me but I knew the most likely truth they died. Just knowing that made me feel light like if I let go of the wood and went down into the water everything would be alright. I let go of the wood and fell further into the water. I saw a car heading my way and panicked trying to move but it just came closer and closer. Right then I thought that was it, I was going to die. It hit me I really did not want to die. I closed my eyes as the car got closer hoping that what I could not see, could not hurt me. The something grabbed me, I started moving to the top of the water. I gulped in the air as I hit the surface. I felt the water trying to pull me with it only then did I realise someone was lifting me out of the water.

"Are you okay?" He asked, I nodded unable to speak. He had messy blond hair and big bushy eyebrows was he my guardian angel that Zoey read to me about in my bedtime stories? "Look we need to get out of here okay?" He pulled me along but at that moment I felt numb. My family all just died, my sister gave up her own life for me and I still almost died if it was not for this man. This man, I looked at him he seemed nice he kept looking back at me worried. "Are you okay?" He stopped bending down to my height looking me in the eyes. I don't know what it was weather the it was losing my family or just the fact I nearly died myself but right then all I could do was break down crying.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you all for reading, we got more new followers!**

**Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi and ArrogantlyModest all get cookies! **

**(Alice and Arthur hugs you!)**


	4. Surfacing Memories

We drove right up to the plane before getting out and boarding. The problem is we still had to wait for team two since we used the same plane. Alice had zoned out in the car not listening to even England which made him worry about her, he didn't say anything of course but over the years I could tell when he was worried by the way he kept sending glances to her and his eyebrows furrowed. She seemed surprised to find herself sat on the plane. We had been waiting half an hour probably longer but my watch ran out of battery the dam thing. A car was driving recklessly across the tarmac how Prussia had convinced them to let him drive was beyond me.

"Finally." I sighed as I got to the bottom of the steps just outside the airport.

"Whatever." Prussia tried to walk past me but I grabbed him by the scuff of his neck. Nobody was going to mess this up. Nobody!

"Before you go in there and mess everything up you need to no that England's got amnesia, call him Arthur." I told him letting go once I was sure he heard me. I didn't want any trouble but the albino better keep his trap shut.

"So what does he know?" Switzerland asked me as Austria was talking to Prussia probably something along the line of if you do anything Hungry will deal with you personal as the albinos skin colour got paler.

"He thinks we are taking him to his family in France. Another thing you should know is that he has a little girl, no older than eight, called Alice with him." I explained not wanting them to freak out upon seeing a human with us. I was glad Germany was not with us god bless the poor soul who will face his wrath when he was told.

"Aw I want to meet her." Hungry ran off squealing, Liechtenstein looked up at her big brother not saying anything but those big eyes did not need words.

"You can go too." Switzerland sighed, Liechtenstein hugged her brother thanking him quickly before hurrying off after Hungry.

* * *

Two young women ran onto the plane looking for something eagerly, they were like children looking for sweets on Halloween.

"This must be Alice." The one with brown hair spotted us skipping over.

"Aw she is so cute you lucky thing Arthur." The blond haired smiled not far behind the brunette. "Um I know you probably do not remember us but we are really nice and-" The blonde one started shyly but got cut off by the brown haired one.

"Basically we really want to play with Alice, pretty please." The brunette pled both of them looked at me expectantly.

"Can I?" Alice looked up to me, we had been waiting for ages and she had gotten bored, it could not hurt as long as I could see her I guess.

"As long as I can see her sure." I sighed running a hand through my permanently messy hair, it would be good with her to play with women I told myself as I watched the three run around playing some game. I watched Alice, her blond hair flowing behind her with a smile plastered across her face. I had made the right decision by bring her. More people I did not remember got on the plane. The one who looked like the brother of the blonde haired girl came up to me.

"Do you mind if I join you." He asked, I nodded as he sat down he also watched the girls play.

"Is she your sister?" I asked him seeing an clear resemblance it was not gentlemanly to ask but my curiosity got the better of me.

"Yes but it was not biological she was on the streets when I found her almost dead." The blond told me, his eyes slightly foggy as he was obviously visiting they memory of how they met.

"I am sorry if it is a bad memory, it is similar to how I found Alice." I remembered back to how I was drowning yet I did not seem care, it was if I was seeing everything in third person than. I saw her fighting to breathe, a car being pulled by the tsunami coming her way. It made me want to move, like I had to do something to save her. We stayed in silent watching the girls run around. At one point they all fell down laughing. It felt normal with Alice, good friends who came to find me and a family who waited for me. Everything seemed to be looking up.

* * *

Eventually the pilot called for everyone to sit down for take off. The blond haired man who's name I found out was Vash and his sister Lili sat in front of us. The brown haired women who Alice told me was Elizabeth sat behind us. She sat in the middle of a man with brown hair, glasses and a mole and an albino man which Alice took great interest in. They seemed decent people the girls had even promised Alice to play dress up with her once we got to France. Alfred sat next to Alice. After his reaction when I asked who he was I felt sorry for him so did not argue with him siting by her. As they played some clapping game I looked to see that the other three man who found me were sat on the opposite side of us playing cards. Those cards they seemed familiar... so...familiar.

"Hey Arthur dude are you alright?" Alfred asked his face was blurry and voice muffled.

"Arthur!" Alice shouted shaking me though I could no longer see anything as my head hit the seat in front of me.

* * *

"England what's that?" A young boy with a bandage on his nose pointed to the cards in my hands curiously, he had two ahoges and bushy eyebrows.

"Speak proper English boy. They are cards." I found myself saying, what was I doing? Where am I?

"What do you do with cards?" He asked taking one of the cards out of my hand and looking at it never seeing something like it before. He tried biting it but I recovered it while it was still in on piece.

"They originated in China you play with them let me show you." I told him, we both sat down at the table as I taught him to play sevens. The boys name was Australia and mine was England.

* * *

My head was pounding and I used my arms to shield my eyes from the sudden income of light.

"Arthur?" Alfred asked looking at me concern written across his face. Who was he again? My eyes adjusted to the light so removed my arm looking around.

"Your Australia." My eyes picked Jett out get among the small crowd. The bandage on his nose, his two ahoges and those eyebrows. The little boy who boy who wanted me to teach him cards. Those cards were the ones I had given him when he was younger and still under my care.

"Mate you remember me?" Australia seemed surprised I remembered him first.

"I remember teaching you how to play cards." I sat up having been lying down on a bed. What sort of plane was this?

"Oh yeah these are the ones you gave me." Australia laughed doing a double take after looking at the cards.

"Still in good condition except from the bite marks." I laughed putting my hand to my head, not to sound like an whiney old git but it still bloody hurt.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kiku asked me checking me over like a doctor.

"Well I think my name may be England." I bit my lip hoping I was right. It would sort of embarrassing if I was not.

"It's a start, yes you are indeed the representation of the England as well as the UK. Your family is Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland. Ireland was once part of your family as were many of your colonies." Japan smiled glad to see the amnesia was not going to be permanent.

"Wow your a country that is so awesome." Alice stared at me her green eyes going wide as she jumped up and down in excitement.

"I am the only one who can say anything is awesome other than the awesome me. Kesesese!" The albino told her while other countries realised that a kid now knew about nations.

"Well if you are the only one who can say awesome it is no longer awesome." Alice poked her tongue out at the albino giggling.

"The awesome me is about to teach you about awesome." The albino ran after Alice who had had ran away laughing not realizing the seriousness of the situation she was now in.

"You are going to have to keep an eye on her now. If she tells anyone you will have to kill them and her." The brown haired man with glasses and a mole told me, pushing the glasses higher up his nose as they kept slipping.

"She will not tell anyone." I made a mental note of telling her about keeping the secret and the consequence if she failed to, not that I think I would have the heart to carry it out.

"Dude you gave me heart attack some warning would be nice." Alfred looked at me still worried. I knew we were friends but why did h care so much I didn't get it.

"Sorry." I muttered though I did not really understand why I felt like I had to apologise, my heart just told me I should. From the fact that out the window all I could see was clouds I guessed we were in the air. I wonder how long I had been out not that I would ask, Alfred would probably ban me from moving if he realised it was over five minutes.

"This is a private jet so do not worry about sleeping in the beds nobody other than us is going to walk in." Matthew told me though he did not realise that to me they were strangers other than Australia and even then it is only one memory of him as a child.

"I am not tired." I sat up leaning against the wall hearing noises that the airplane was making for some reason it felt homely like I was often on planes making long journeys to other countries. "What does it mean that I am England and that he is Australia?"

"Remember when I said you had power and money? Well that is technically true though all that belongs to your country. You are the representation of England though at the moment you also represent the UK. Everything else is mainly political so it is better if Wales, Scotland or Northern Ireland explain it." Kiku explained briefly. To them it all made it sound normal but bloody hell are they kidding? I am a country. I seem to be immortal or something. What will happen to Alice if she stays with me, will she in danger? I sat down in thought trying to figure everything out. Maybe was that the reason for some of the images I saw sometimes and the feeling of hopelessness that can along with them. Was that all part of me being a country?

* * *

I was only brought out of my thoughts when Alice and Alfred were dragging me off the plane, their personalities were really similar as if they were farther and daughter.

"Arthur look!" She seemed excited not caring that I was not human.

"Yeah." I mumbled picking her up, she giggled enjoying it. Not seeing the war going on within myself. We got off the airport and into a limo apparently we did not need to go through security. "Is everything France owns this extravagant?" I asked feeling out of place while everyone was just trying to survive back at home I was driving round in a limo. It did just not feel right.

"He is just showing off I bet he never uses it." Alfred rolled him eyes slumming down in the seat next to me.

"From your accent you sound American does that mean you are America?" I asked him curious if that was how it worked putting a name to them might be easier in the future.

"Yep the hero of the world." He told me proudly puffing up his chest making me laugh, he was like a kid. "Seriously dude I am a hero." America pouted he looked like a hurt puppy dog.

"Okay I believe you." I patted him the head earning a grin off the blond. I heard Alice laughing in the background chatting with the girls.

"Are you alright?" America asked touching my shoulder, I felt slightly uncomfortable with him touching me like I was the one he needed to be worried about when all those people back in the UK were suffering.

"When do we get to Frances house." I asked changing the subject quickly if America noticed the rapid change of topic he did not mention it.

"I never thought you would want to go to France's house." America laughed hitting his knee as if what I just said was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why, do I not like him?" I saw Japan opposite us trying to hide some giggles with his hand, a few other people sat near us were trying to do the same.

"You tend to argue." America voice trailed off. I still did not get it.

* * *

When we arrived Alice held my hand I could tell she was nervous. I squeezed her hand slightly to reassure her but I do not know if it was reassuring as I felt exactly the same. The albino which I found out was called Prussia knocked on the door. America taught me all the country's in the car and warned about some I would meet in the future.

"Angleterre good to see you." A French man, who I guessed was France opened the door with a smile playing on his lips. I said nothing not sure if he was even talking to me. "And this must be Alice, so cute you will be a sight to behold when you are older. Honhonhon!" France went to touch the little girl besides me.

"If you touch her." Hungry held a frying pan under his chin ready to smack it upwards. Where did she get that from all she was wearing was a dress?

"Pervert." Liechtenstein muttered aiming a pistol directly to the middle of his forehead. I lifted Alice into my arms not wanting the man near her I was glad she had people other than me looking out for her. Why did America not warn me that France was a pervert?

"Okay, I was not going to do anything." France held up his arms stepping back. Switzerland congratulated Liechtenstein on being able to aim the pistol properly while the rest of us headed inside. Prussia laughed quietly at the position France was in a few seconds ago. All France did was mutter that next time he would side Prussia if Hungry threatens to hit him. I was only just able to memorise all the names of countries on the airplane I hope there would not be too many more.

"Follow me ve." An Italian told us skipping away. I heard other people in the house but every time they got close enough to see them Italy turned in direction. It was like we were avoiding them on purpose. I wonder why? "Germany is in here." The Italian pointed at the door to our right before skipping away.

* * *

"I heard about your amnesia." A man with a strong German accent told me as I sat down, I guess this was Germany.

"Who are you?" Alice poked the mans leg not looking happy before I could reply.

"Alice this is Germany." Hungry told her bringing her back from the German who looked confused at the kid.

"Are ve running day-care centre?" Germany ran a hand through his hair stressed, looked like no one told him about Alice.

"I told Turkey to tell you." America said quickly placing the blame else where.

"I vill talk vith him later." Germany muttered clearly not pleased at the detail being left out.

"So did they find Scotland?" Australia asked leaning against the pale blue wall at the back.

"No ve are still looking for him, ve sent some more people over there since ve came back. Right now I need to know vhat you know about the organisation called ALPHA'S END." Germany looked at us.

"I do not know nothing about the organisation but I remember England told me something about it once." France told Germany thinking, some how he managed to look perverted just doing that.

"Maybe during the pirate days." France sighed having no idea.

"My pirate days?" I asked confused. I though I was country why would I be a pirate?

"Spanish armada even after that you kept targeting the guy." America laughed. My vision got blurry it was happening again those words I knew them.

"Hey we were awesome pirates too." Prussia him, France just shook his head being put into a friendly headlock by his good friend Prussia. His voice was muffled this was bloody great it was going to happen again that is all I needed right now.

* * *

Ship's were burning as they sank into the sea. I was watching one boat in particular go up in flames all the crew abandoning ship.

"Who's king of the seas now." I laughed asking the Spanish man who was hanging on to a piece of floating debris having just jumped off the ship.

"Fuck you." The man swore throwing a tomato, it hit.

"Bloody hell." I complained as the man laughed. This time I remembered more about how after that I fought a lot. Normally France, Spain and sometimes Prussia. Though off those memories I found more until I remembered the three men from the moment me met to now to something called the second world war. Everyone I did not know were always blurred stopping me from seeing who they were.

* * *

I woke again the headache was worse than last time why could the memories all come back at once.

"Bloody hell." I moaned as I sat up on the chair.

"What did you remember this time?" America asked looking both excited and worried.

"The frog, Spain and Prussia up to something called the second world war." Germany flinched as I said that, Japan looked around the room avoiding eye contact. I remember the world war started because of Germany was it similar to the second one. I hoped not the part of the war it I experienced made my body want to cry out in screams.

"Do you have to call me frog it is so unromantic." France sighed as if an elder complaining about the youth today.

"It is meant to be and if you will excuse me I just need some air." I told them as I walked out of the room. I made sure to tell Alice to stay with the girls before hurrying out the door. I walked down the corridor finding a room which I locked myself inside no voices could be heard . I bit my lip while sliding down the wall finally finding the floor, tears flooding down my face from unexplainable sadness. It came from some of the memories with France in them yet it was not because of him I felt this. It was the person next to him I felt like that the person broke my heart, betrayed me. I remember France helped him during a war against me. Then he was with him at the signing. Yet what I signed I had no idea. In those moments all my feelings went numb that person had broken me I felt god knows what I bloody felt. That person appeared again and again after that in the first world war but whenever I saw him, I remembered the pain. My feelings finally caught up with the me and the tears finally stopped. Who was he and why did I care so much?

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you for following and reading!**

_In reply __**SomethingSimsy's**__ review (Lots of love for that by the way it is greatly appreciated) yeah my inspiration for this story was all the floods in the UK. I live in Bristol so we miss the floods but get the rain. One minute it is sunny the next hail stones with everyone running for cover me and my friend got stuck in Specsavers that's another story. Anyway hope you stay safe SomethingSimsy's and everyone else close by them._

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest and SomethingSimsy -_**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Bad Touch Trio wink at you and offer you to hang out with them_**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy (for following, reviewing and favoriting you gorgeous person) -_**_gets cookies, hugs from all the Hetalia crew, Kisses from three characters includes Alice of your choice and you get to se flying mint bunny_**_!(_**_is so jealous that you can see flying mint bunny_**_)-_**


	5. Tsundere Family

**NOTE: Sorry for late update inter-week homework has been the vain of my life, I will try my best to get them up though!**

* * *

"ALPHA'S END has claimed responsibility for the attack on the UK and Ireland." Germany sighed telling us sitting down, I watched Arthurs back as he left he was hunched over hiding his face. I wanted to go after him I really did but I was afraid, I was so afraid he was lying and had remembered the revolutionary war.

"But Germany tsunami's are natural I get them quite regularly." Japan shook his head bring my head out of the clouds.

"God west even I know that." Prussia rolled his eyes playfully punching his brothers arm.

"Ja well apparently they can." Germany sighed looking around. "Australia?"

"Uh yeah mate?" Australia jumped nervously looking ready to run.

"What are you so nervous about?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe he is just cold it is winter here but where he comes from it's summer." Liechtenstein smiled not wanting anyone to jump to conclusions, Switzerland shook his head at her telling her to be quiet. If he had part of this and could attack countries on this grand a scale it would be dangerous to look like you favour a side for the neutral nations.

"Um...well nothing, why do you say that?" Australia seemed to be almost shivering in appearance, Japan blocked the door while any neutral nations stood at the back of the room as spectators only. It seems like we now considered this as some kind of war.

"Did you attack England!" I almost screamed in his face, my own had purple veins visibly showing.

"America." Canada tried pulling me back but I shoved him away if this was war so be it, I was Englands ally.

"Dude were you the one who sent those freaking huge waves? Cus god help me if it was you I will nuke your ass world war three or not, I do not give a shit!" I roared in face my threats were real so he better not think I am bluffing. Of course I supported the UK saying get rid of them but it was only because of England and if I had to protect him like this then it was much more important.

"That is not something you threaten someone." Germany pulled America away from Australia not liking the mention of world wars.

"Yes it is still a touché subject." Japan whispered to an confused France who probably asked him if it was.

"Well for fuck sake, make him answer me then!" I turned to Germany letting my anger out on him. Alice was hiding behind Liechtenstein in the back not getting what was going on all of a sudden all she knew was that the right thing was to stay out of it like her friend.

"Please answer my brother before he starts shouting at you again." Canada pled quietly to Australia, he knew I was only getting started and knew how far I would go.

"Okay it is not like I attacked him okay. Listen to me mate." Australia started not wanting to get punched in the face within the next few seconds. My abnormal strength meant even without a weapon I could do serious damage not that Australia was any wuss himself in a fistfight.

"Hurry up before I decide to punch you anyway." I growled just wanting to break his nose with a good aimed right hook, he looked guilty to me.

"Well you know how I like to surf, well I wanted some bigger waves so asked my boss for some research money to invest in it. My boss said sure as we get a lot of income from surfing and the tourists who come to my country for it. They completed it about twenty odd years ago but well maybe eleven years ago the technology was stolen. It took another three years to build one. Me and my government have nothing to do with any of this though so do not blame me mate its just they could have used it as a base that's all." Australia defend himself putting his hands up, still shivering.

"Why are you still shivering then?" Prussia put his elbow on his brothers shoulder leaning on him grinning, why would he pass up the perfect chance to cause trouble.

"I'm freezing my coat and jumper is drying from the water." His teeth chattered so it was the cold, whoops. "I am glad you only notice now." He said sarcastically to everyone.

"Dude why did you not just say that before." I laughed punching him in the arm playfully. "You should borrow some of mine I brought some but always were my bomber jacket." I told him handing over the key to my room.

"Uh yeah sorry mate." Australia sighed glad at his sudden change of mood. Everyone else didn't seem to know how to react to the sudden change of mood was he bi-polar? He took the key and made a quick dash out of the door. Japan and Germany started talking getting caught up in their conversation. Prussia had done something to Austria and Hungry was know hitting him repeatedly with her frying pan. While Alice was with Liechtenstein and Switzerland in the back. I noted where everyone was yet I felt like I was missing someone...

* * *

"Can we go find Arthur?" I pulled slightly on Liechtenstein's pink dress trying to get her attention.

"Who? Oh you mean England. Are you missing him you poor dear?" Lili asked me, I nodded. "Hello Mr America come here please." She waved getting Alfred's attention, he seemed like he was looking for someone, Matthew stood right beside him.

"What's up?" Alfred asked me seeming not as scary as he was before.

"Can you please take Alice and find England." Lili handed me over before I could tell her Arthur told me to stay with her and Elizabeth.

"Um." I looked at her nervous that he might start shouting at me.

"Do not worry he seems to love England so he would love you to." Lili giggled behind a hand.

"Come on kiddo." Alfred smiled at me, holding my hand taking me away as I said a quick good bye to Lili, and as we went out the door all I could do was look up into his glistering blue eyes. "Lets go find Iggy."

* * *

"Hey Iggy you in here?" America popped his head through the door his smile widened as he saw me. "Alice over here!" He shouted behind him.

"I am right behind you idiot." Alice giggled.

"Iggy?" I raised an eyebrow curious.

"Nickname you probably don't remember but you loved me saying it." America laughed, I wonder what he found so funny.

"I do not know about the other me but your language is atrocious it is 'do not', not 'don't.'" I shook my head feeling sorry for my poor language he abused.

"He is you, your the same person, look he even said the same thing." America grinned.

"Arthur are you okay?" Alice stared at me worried.

"Hey now I am fine just not used to the frogs nasty air." I wrinkled my face in mock disgust.

"I do not like frogs they are horrible and slimy." Alice told me as I lifter her up onto the side of my hip.

"That is a good thing." I kissed the top of her head, America eyes looked like he was daydreaming. The weird thing was that his eyes still seemed to follow us. Maybe it was a country thing I shrugged, blushing slightly for some reason. "Um America?"

* * *

Northern Ireland was unable to walk, Scotland was still missing the god damn bastard and England had amnesia, this was great I was the only one who was any shape to call fit and direct the UK in anyway. Saying that I still got the images telling me about the chaos my land was in, it ripped me apart mentally I was not the only one though glancing over to Ireland.

"She's going to be alright you know. She would laugh at you if she was awake right now, give you a right hook." I acted out with a small smile.

"Well its a god thing the bitch is asleep then, bloody needs her beauty sleep have you seen her." Ireland grinned mischievously.

"You know you do not 'ave to pretend. It is not like back then." I told him though I could not exactly comment on showing my feelings.

"Fucking hell Wales what do you want me to say. That I'm worried about North, that I hate to imagine it but Scotland's probably stuck crushed under some burning building and that I am vexed my little brother has amnesia." Ireland shouted at me. To us despite him not being in the UK we still considered Ireland family, even Ireland did and he was the one who wanted the bloody freedom from us.

"It would not burn there was no electricity and the tsunami pushed it over." I muttered not admitting that I felt the same.

"And this why I do not bother." Ireland sighed lighting yet another cigarette, after they found him the stress made him pick the bad habit up again.

"Not bother what?" North asked, her voice still croaky despite all the fluids she had put in her body through drips the other week.

"To not bother looking for that faggot Scotland lord knows he is probably drunk and getting some with some chick." Ireland spat, I did not correct him it would only cause more problems.

"Did they say when we get to see Mr tight ass?" She stretched her arm yawning.

"Waste all your breathe talking, god thought you would have something inside that thick skull of yours wouldn't you?" Ireland scoffed .

"Hmph!" North replied sitting up not planning on talking now.

"Your more silent than normal Wales what got your panty in a twist?" Ireland sneered

"Yeah well when you have the choice of picking between Irish guy who's up his ass and silence it's not hard." I jeered, North smirked.

"Who's there?" We all asked simultaneously aiming our hidden gun of choice at the person entering the door.

"Um sorry I was told to come to this room." England muttered, we lowered are guns. "I guess I'm in the wrong one." He turned to leave.

"No!" Northern Ireland shouted before collecting herself properly. "I mean no your in the right room." So much for her not talking.

"Okay." England looked at us hanging around the door, he really had no idea who we are.

"Come in sit down." Ireland gestured to the chair. England went over to it and sat down tentatively. We stayed in complete silence for about a minute stealing looks from one another before North finally broke the silence.

"Well I'm Northern Ireland but you should call me North these idiots all do anyway."

"I'm Ireland and I am no idiot but him I cannot speak for." He grinned pointing his thumb sideward at me, he probably thought he was being smart.

"I'm Wales probably best you ignore whatever these two say." I rolled my eyes. It was the best advise I could give.

"Okay." England looked like he was in the lions den about to be chewed to pieces, god what happened to that supposed jerk who would laugh if they ever suggested that this would happen. "So um I heard we were meant to be family or something."

"We are. Well that's all technical since we grew up at around the same time on close quarter land, theirs no real date though." I told him since in this family the only time we came together like a family was in a detrimental state like this. I would call it rare but that would be a complete understatement.

"I'm oldest." Ireland smirked proudly.

"I thought Scotland was." North told him pushing her hair back using her arm. It was true what they said she had lost one arm but the leg on the other hand I could not tell because of all the blankets she was covered in.

"Either one is just as bad but anyway I know I'm third." I sighed at knowing that Scotland being the oldest would be just as abusive of the position as Ireland.

"So does that mean you are the youngest?" England asked North, when he was not frowning all the time he looked a lot younger.

"Nah I split off from Ireland I did not come from where the rest of you did so that means whatever position he's in I share it." She grinned in what looked like relief.

"I'm youngest then?" He tilted his head to the side, like a small child when asking a question.

"Yep which means you have to do as we say." Ireland tried misleading him.

"But America said I was the boss and Japan said you were no longer family." England held his head in his hands utterly confused.

"Look what you did, git." North clipped Ireland round the ear.

"I told you not to listen. Though he is part of our family god 'elp us." I told him while North beat up her counterpart.

"Is their anything that I should know." England looked up at me, in those eyes I saw a lost little boy who was just trying to stay afloat. Well after I hunted him down as a kid I guess I get another chance, we all did if Scotland ever showed up.

"If making a decision about the country or well anything political have me or maybe North with you." I told him.

"Why not me?" Ireland huffed ignoring North still hitting him.

"If you or Scotland made a decision it would probably end up benefiting your own place, you are your own country and he was meant to be voting on weather to be the same or not two days ago." I explained. Ireland mumbled complaining for a while and North seemed to have had enough of beating him up.

* * *

"You should still let us heal your leg at least." Ireland muttered at North after a while of silence, as you probably guessed she hit him.

"You should listen to him while he still speaks sense." I told North hoping I did not make a habit of agreeing with Ireland. "You remember any Latin?" I asked England.

He shook his head, his dirty blonde hair covered our sight of his eyes as he fell of his chair on to the floor, dead still.

"What happened?" Ireland looked at me, I just shrugged having no idea, what was going on? Me and Ireland got up and looked at the young man laying on the floor, Ireland poked him.

"DON'T POKE HIM DO SOMETHING!" North screamed out of her mind with worry she hated that she could not move it just frustrated her even more.

"What?" Ireland turned to her and me he had no idea what to do. "Are people with amnesia meant to be like this?"

"Um well do you have any idea?" I looked at North hoping by some miracle she did.

"No but fix our little brother, hurry." She spoke quickly trying to get a better look.

"Do you think I like seeing this, god I have no idea, where is Scotland when the assholes needed." Ireland held two finger each side of his forehead and paced around trying to think.

"COME ON!" North screeched pulling at her hair she could not see a damn thing.

"Shut up a minute!" I shouted at them both, thankfully they did not argue. "Listen." As I thought with the quiet you could hear it, he was mumbling Latin. Well that should keep them from freaking out for two minutes I thought he did not know it.

"It's changed to English." Ireland muttered looking at England.

"Well thank you for pointing out the obvious." North rolled her eyes leaning her neck as far as she could from her bed.

"Do you think we should move him?" I asked looking at him just sprawled on the floor.

"Your probably right... Hey Ireland bring him here." North sighed.

"But-" Ireland got cut off before he could say another words.

"You listen to me just put him in the bed, we'll share, unlike you he won't take up the whole thing." North glared at Ireland daring him to argue

"Just help me." I muttered to him trying to lift England up.

"Fine but this is was your idea remember." Ireland told North before joining me.

* * *

I woke up finding myself in a bed, for goodness sakes jus give me all my memories back.

"Hey are you alright?" I was not alone in the bed for a second I freaked out why was in bed with a girl?

"What's wrong?" Wales asked quietly, I figured out he was the calm, sensible one.

"Nothing um why am I in a bed?" I asked confused hoping it was for a perfectly good and sane reason.

"You sort of fell down like you were out of it or something. Some warning would be nice next time." Ireland crossed his arms looking at a wall, I hope he was not angry.

"I uh do not remember." I rubbed the bridge of my nose stresses as well as confused. If it was like the last times I should have saw images right?

"That's no surprise you poor thing." North hugged me with her only arm, glaring at Ireland who only rolled his eyes. I was guessing it was some sibling thing that Wales had decided to keep out of.

"Are you sure?" Wales coaxed me though also earned a glare so put up his arms deciding once again just to stay out of it.

"I..." I started thinking, trying to remember anything, I was fed up of not knowing. In my memories they were the same except that some faces are no longer blurred. I focused on it I had never seen him before but that face lead me to remember more memories of him, Ireland and Scotland. It also reminded me of my own memories these clips of me by myself. "You tried to kill me?" I looked at Wales and Ireland shocked.

"Well yeah." Ireland scratched his head sheepishly.

"What he means is back then it was normal. You would kill a younger nation so your own land could prosper it was how it worked. In the long run it probably did some good." Wales explained but how is that possible. I remember running under and over logs trying to get away at first, eventually I made a bow and hit at range though still retreated. In the end I made actual swords and was able to fight back. The fairies helped me a lot, without them I would have probably died. I saw a few of them here now. Did I just say fairies?

"I guess." Looking down at my own hands, they were not clean either.

"Aw do not think about." North hugged me tighter, the temperature around Ireland went down several degrees.

"Um you might be frightening him." Wales said obviously knowing what was going on, made another mental note to ask about that later.

"Sorry you just look like a little kid like that." North smiled.

"You and kids if you ever had one it would probably be a bitch like you." Sneered Ireland.

"Well at least I would not bore it to death." North smirked not backing down to Ireland. After they had started throwing things I got out the bed and went to join Wales on the opposite side of the room.

"This is normal before you ask and if you think this is bad wait till you get Scotland in the middle in this." Wales sighed sadly used to this.

"Ow well I sort of adopted Alice do you think I should bring her in?" I asked nervous on weather that would be a good idea or not.

"You adopted a kid?" Wales shouted out bring the other two out of their wish.

"It's a good thing you like kids." Ireland muttered to North who just nodded. It was all he could say. Not many humans even knew of our existence let alone knowing us personally. Now one would be living with England and it was a kid. Was I the only one who saw all the faults in this?

* * *

"Alfred when is Arthur coming back?" I asked as we completed the game.

"Well it might be a while, his family gets on weird." Alfred adjusted his glasses slightly, they had moved when he had jumped up after completing the game.

"How can they get on weird?" I scrunched up my face confused.

"They are all tsunderes." America laughed loudly at a word that sounded weird.

"Tsundere?" I had never heard that word before.

"Its Japanese term which is when they act like they don't care but they actually do once you get to know them it is pretty easy to see. Like a nut hard on the outside, soft on the inside." Alfred explained, I sort of got it so Arthur was a nut.

"And Arthur is a tsundere." I said looking up at America to see if I got it right.

"Yep that is exactly right kiddo." Alfred ruffled my hair making me giggle.

"So what video game do we play now?" I asked as I had just helped Alfred complete GTA 5 campaign.

"Anything you want but don't tell Iggy it will be are secret, yeah." Alfred putting his index finger to his lips winking.

"Okay." He would probably find out anyway, wonder why he did not wanting Arthur knowing I had play GTA 5.

"What about...that one." I pointed to the one Alfred first showed me earlier on excitedly.

"Black Ops Ghost your good at picking these games." Alfred grinned picking it up and putting it into the XBOX.

"Really?" I never was able to play them before, we could not afford it.

"Yeah when everything is sorted with you and Iggy I am going to make sure you get one." Alfred promised.

"I have never had one before thank you." I went over and hugged him, his smile seemed to get bigger.

* * *

**NOTE: Thank you for follows, favourites and reviews! Their was the UK family which I included Ireland in, while Alice and America is getting close after his outburst earlier on at poor Australia. **

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy and Farli30519 -_**_hugs and throws cookies at you. America and you go round trying to find something called Canada_**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy (for following, reviewing and favoriting you gorgeous person) -_**_gets cookies, hugs from all the Hetalia crew, can have meal with your favourite character and you get to go to the hetalia world for a day_**_!_****_-_**

**_Farli30519 (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, hugs from America and England (at the same time) and you can have a meal with your favourite character-_

**.**

Also the Specsavers thing yeah me and a friend had to stand in an empty Specsavers to get away from hail and really bad rain for about ten minutes, all the staff just stared at us saying nothing. It was the closest shop so we did not really have a choice and it was probably the most awkward part of my life.


	6. Winning over the family

After the shook and arguments from some people me and Wales went off to get Alice as North wanted to see her.

"You killed me no fair you looked at my screen, didn't you?" America whined.

"Nope I saw one else shouting at you." Alice laughed.

"Well at least we do not have to look to hard for them." Wales muttered as we followed their shouting voices back to them.

"We won!" America shouted whooping.

"Ow no fair." Alice sighed as we opened the door, her team had lost.

"Hello you two." I smiled as I watched Alice drop her controller and run over to us.

"Hey Arthur can I play with Alfred again sometimes?" She asked clearly enjoying whatever game she had been on.

"I do not see why not. Why do you not come with us, I do not know how long it will take?" I offered America, he was meant to be a close friend of mine from what I worked out so I did not see a problem.

"Sure dude." He grinned getting up, bending over to the XBOX off and walked over to us. The skinny jeans showed off the curves of that beautiful ass. Wait what was I thinking, was this my brains way of telling me I am gay? Was I open about it or not? Damn I hate knowing little about me. It felt a little weird admitting to myself that I was gay. I am not against it at all, it is just some people still get funny about it and that worry's me. What if someone found out and everyone ridiculed me and my country suffered because of it? With the position it was in now I could not risk that. I had been one of those people myself I knew how they felt. I would do nothing to endanger my people. With the little memory of me I had gotten I rediscovered the feelings of how I feel connected to my people and the land, I put them ahead of myself. If I was gay then I would hide it. Yep that is the right thing to do.

* * *

I introduced everyone to Alice, Ireland still had his arms crossed not convinced of my decision.

"So what are you names?" Alice asked after they told her their country names.

"We just told you?" Wales seemed confuse looking up at me and America.

"She means what she can call you. I am Alfred and he's Arthur." America told them pointing to me for a second, just him saying my name damit I thought I already decided about this.

"Well I guess that makes sense if your not meant to use are counties one." Ireland sighed. He and Wales had been against the idea of adopting Alice though Wales seemed to be alright with it after he calmed down. Wales was for the most calm and quiet but had a quick temper at times.

"Dylan." Wales said in the corner pushing a hair out of his eyes, the calm face meant I could not tell if he still disproved or not.

"Uncle Dylan hello." Alice hugged the welsh man getting a slight blush out of him.

"Seamas." Ireland huffed not wanting Wales to get all the attention slightly jealous despite being against this.

"Hello uncle Seamas." Alice went to hug Ireland who looked smudge at Wales who just shrugged though looked slightly annoyed.

Come to aunty Gráinne." North opened her arms wide in anticipation.

"Okay!" Alice legged it to the bed jumping on it and hugging the woman who happily hugged him back. Wales now smirked at an irked Ireland. It had turned into some sort of contest.

* * *

Me and North played with Alice eventually dragging Ireland into the game to. North loved children so having a little niece was like a Christmas present to her.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D." North said, I noticed the quick glance in Wales direction. America had some how managed on getting Wales indulged in a convocation with him.

"Is it uncle Dylan!" Alice shouted going over surprising the man with a surprise attack of hugs before jumping back onto the bed.

"Yep how did you know that you smart little girl." North tickled Alice's stomach getting the girl to fall on her back extremely weak to this new torture.

"Stop. Please." Alice giggled.

"Who's there?" All representations other than me and America stopped what they were doing, as the door started to open, grabbing their guns and aiming it at the door. I grabbed the pistol I tucked in my boots aiming it along side them though a tad late. If they were all doing it there had to be some valid reason to the idea.

"Dudes." America gasped. "That was totally awesome it was like out an action movie!" Grinned punching the air in front of him laughing.

"Show yourself." Wales closest to the door opened it suddenly.

"Ve don't hurt me!" Italy squealed cowering, we all lowered are weapons.

"Italy what are you doing here?" Ireland asked putting away his weapon in... well it is not somewhere I am going to name.

"Well Germany said theirs a meeting and to go get America, England and Ireland ve!" Italy nodded like a bobble head.

"Wales does that mean you come with me?" I asked him, I did not want to leave Alice but I trusted her aunt to look after her. Wales nodded.

"While they go some boring school work why don't we play more." North winked at Alice who nodded.

**.**

_Formam a crystallo_, **(**the form of a crystal**)**

_attachiatus ut a fune_, **(**attached to a rope**)**

_dirigendos eius ut me_, **(**guide her to me**)**

_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_ **(**listen to my voice**)**

**.**

In my hand surrounded by green orbs of light a necklace appeared.

"Any trouble find me this will lead you." I handed over the necklace it still had orbs around it but they were fading away.

"Dude magic's real?" America looked at me.

"Why do I have a sinking suspicion I have been telling you that for years?" I told him getting a sheepish grin off him.

"You can't prove nothing." America smirked.

"Except of the way you abuse my language." I grinned at him.

"I don't know what your on about." America laughed looking over his shoulder knowing exactly what I was on about.

"You already-"

"We have a meeting Germany would make me do more training if we're late come on." Italy cut me off hooking his arms with ours and taking us away.

"Sorry." Me and America muttered as Wales and Ireland followed behind us.

* * *

**NOTE: Short one since I also put one up this morning hope you like it :)**

**.**

Will update later with thank yous, wants to put this out as promised. Is getting shouted at to get upstairs for bed well that was two minutes ago so is going to get dragged upstairs in a min. Thank you for reading!

**.**


	7. Midnight

"Now that your here sit down and we will begin." Germany looked at us while Italy skipped over to a chair next to him and sat down.

"PASTA!" Italy yelled, Germany face palmed himself. Ireland sat near the door while me, America and Wales were at the other end of the room opposite Germany.

"Ther-"

_Duplicata ratione,_ _AUDITE VOCEM MEAM! _

Wales cut me off muttering a duplication spell well that solved one problem. We both sat down though America, Wales and I had almost no space between each other.

"So what normally happens in the meetings?" I asked Wales.

"Nothing just fight brakes out." Wales muttered looking to several nations who were most likely guilty.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"You normally fight with France." Wales sighed.

"I am not surprised he is a perverted frog." I grumbled folding my arms.

"So at the moment I will make clear what we know." Germany started standing up. "This was not a natural anomaly but in fact a terrorist group going round aiming at countries."

"How is that possible?" Taiwan asked not wanting it to be possible, she was also an island nation so if attacked the effects could be similar to the UK.

"Who was it the Taliban?" India looked at Afghanistan.

"I dare you to say it again while looking at me." Afghanistan stood up angry.

"Was it the Taliban?" India stood up looking at him speaking very slowly.

"Stop it was not the Taliban now sit down." Germany shouted before anyone pulled a punch.

"I do not represent the Taliban." Afghanistan mumbled sitting down unhappy. Germany had called an emergency world meeting so all the countries across the world other than the ones in Scotland and a few on standby were present.

"Who was it then?" The Philippians asked sitting up in the chair being another Island nation.

"If you give me time to speak I will tell you. The group is called ALPHA'S END, very little is known about it other than it has had a previously had been able to infiltrate a government base in Australia dating back eleven years ago and the recent attack on the UK and Ireland." Germany divulged all the information he knew.

"So that means any country with borders to the sea could be whipped out with no defence?" Chile asked rubbing his head annoyed, his entire country bordered the south pacific ocean this was a nightmare for him.

"Well in the simplest form yes." Germany sighed.

"Do you think they will attack the UK again or move onto a new target?" I asked out loud. I looked at Wales to see if it was the right thing to ask he nodded in agreement.

"Was it aimed at us as a declaration of war or is this just a warning?" Ireland asked at the other end of the table projecting his voice wanting to be herd.

"At this point we do not know anything. It is safe to say that at the moment they have not called it a declaration of war." Germany looked between me, Wales and Ireland.

"Ask if that means are we safe to assume that they will not attack us again." Wales whispered in my ear.

"So are we safe to assume that they will not attack us again then?" I asked Germany. Was it evil to wish that this madness would be passed off onto someone else, that I wanted this pain to leave my people?

"They have not commented anything besides they are responsible so no we cannot assume anything." Germany sighed, not much but some of his own country bordered water he probably hoped not enough to be used against him.

* * *

The rest of the meeting followed with worried countries bordering water asking questions and getting no answers.

"Right it is time for a ten minute break. I suggest if you border water you go inform your government and prioritise your spying agencies for finding any information you can on ALPHA'S END." Germany called the meeting to a temporary hold.

"Lets go see North." Wales got up taking England with him. Right then I was torn between going with them or checking in with Obama. In the end I called my boss, my country bordered two separate oceans on two sides he needed to be informed immediately.

"Hey America is everything going okay with the UK and Ireland?" Obama asked me when he picked up I informed him we found England and about the terrorists playing part. "I will prioritise getting information on ALPHA'S END and trying to get people to moving to move away from the ocean but it may cause mass panic. I would highly suggest you come back as soon as possible."

"I would like to suggest I stay here so I can pick up any intel other countries get that way I can pass it back to you as soon as possible. This would also be efficient in that any countries we normally are not on good terms with still would pass on information we do not normally get." I countered it would help my country and I get to stay with England, it kills two birds with one stone.

"Like Russia hm seems viable, you can stay for the moment." Obama thought it over.

"Thanks dude that's great." I laughed.

"Why can you not be this serious and efficient more often?" Obama sighed hanging up. I wonder what he meant I was always being serious like that a giant robot hero could protect the earth, he just did not understand. That reminded me about how me and England hung out after the meeting at a little café down the road from where the meeting took place. He asked if I wanted to go with him though he warned me it did not have hamburgers like it might put me off. Okay so maybe I would have preferred McDonalds nut if it meant we got to spend time together I did not mind. I ended up buying a whole cake with some coffee while he bought some tea. We talked about various things then he asked about the robot, if I was serious about them. I was and stopped eating as it hurt that he even asked. He must have noticed as he ended up asking me to explain it to him in detail. He got out a pad of paper so I could draw or jot some things down. It took two hours with more cakes as well as tea and coffee. I eventually ate all the cakes to my disappointment, they were actually quite good. Over the two hours England picked at my ideas improving the idea and making it more realistic. It went from a giant hero robot to some machine that could dissipate the harmful gases. Eventually England looked at his watch realising the time pulled me out of the shop shoving money on the counter and told me to drive him to the airport. He ended up missed his flight so stayed at mine for the weekend. He even said if it seemed like I could actually build the machine he would support the idea and win people like Japan over to help me on the Sunday as he left. One of the best parts of that good bye was the hug!

* * *

Once the break was over we left North and Alice again to return to the meeting room.

"Sorry I'm late me." The eighteenth country apologised siting down having been on their phone their bosses.

"Ja well just sit down. As I was saying your phones are allowed to be on encase your spying agencies get any information on ALPHA'S END." Germany repeated for the fifth time fed up of getting interrupted. The door opened again. "Mein gott!"Germany shouted.

"Um sorry but we got a message from ALPHA'S END." Canada muttered nervous.

"Well do not stand their boy spit it out." I told him wanting to know the fate of the UK.

"Thank you England, well Canada what was it?" Germany asked, while Wales got me to sit down scolding me.

"Um well they said they have hit the heart, time to cut off the supply of oxygen." Canada quoted.

"Uh I hate riddles" America whined slumping further into his chair.

"I just want to know if they mean the oxygen is some where else other than the UK and Ireland." I muttered crossing me arms frowning.

"We have some good news though, eh." Canada carried on.

"They have found Scotland and are coming back here as soon as they reach the aircraft which might be another day or two." Canada told us.

"Thank you Canada." Germany nodded his gratitude as Canada left going back to wherever he came from. "Who is any good at riddles?"

"Me aru!" China waved his hand in the air.

"I'm decent." Mexico shrugged.

"It's just like a code right." Ireland grinned.

"Codes is something I can do." Afghanistan sighed.

"Okay good anyone who can follow me." Germany was about to exit the room. "I will be back and if any fighting takes place you will be in trouble." He turned to us before leaving.

"What is he a school teacher?" I asked once I was sure he was out of ear shot.

"Yeah he's always like that." America laughed.

"He can be pretty cool when he's drunk?" Italy giggled.

"West drunk, now that's funny. Kesesesese!" Prussia laughed.

"Tell us!" Spain and France leaned in listening intensely to the albino.

"What are you doing?" I asked America more interested in what he was doing than about a drunk Germany.

"Nothing really." America grinned moving slightly to the right then over to the left.

"Nothing my ass." I muttered as I got up and leaned over his shoulder. He was playing a war game as I watched my sight was getting blocked by dots. "Crap uh Wales I am just going out for a bit." I hastily made the way to the door.

* * *

"Huh?" Wales looked up like me to see England hurry out the door.

"What do you think is wrong with him?" I asked pausing the game glancing over to the door.

"Let me see what you have got there?" Wales plucked my iPhone out my hand studying it.

"Hey your lucky I paused that." I told him, I was playing against the hardest level of AI.

"You fucking bumbling idiot!" Wales cursed running a hand through his hair stressed. "Do you even bloody know what you have done?"

"Huh?" I asked nervously, confused at what he was saying.

"A war game with one side being blue the other being red." He shouted in my face making me wince. "Damit. God fucking damit!"

"Ow." Was all I managed to say frozen.

"Look I am leaving to go help my bloody brother if Germany asks why we left you can explain what the bloody hell you did." Wales left the room slamming the door.

"Oi Amérique what you do to piss off Pays de Galles?" France came over bored of hearing about a drunk Germany. I tossed him my phone.

"He saw this." I muttered holding my head in my hands.

"Ow." France mumbled knowing exactly what's wrong. "I am not going to lie if he does not learn anything about the world wars this ain't going to be pretty."

"I know it was going to happen at some point I guess." I sighed I knew he already remembered part of World War 1 but he would still probably ignore me I didn't want to go through this again. The pain shown on his face was worse than the silence, going through this a second time might kill me.

* * *

"England?" I looked in yet another room where the hell was he. I heard something smash across the hall. "If he has fallen out of a window I am going to kill America." I promised under my breathe. "England? England!" I ran over to him kneeling next to his body. He had broken the window behind him but was still inside the room thank god we already had North immobile at the moment. Shattered glass luckily had gone out the window.

"He left me." England started crying despite still being out.

_Peis dinogat e vreith vreith_ _O grwyn balaot ban wreith_ _Chwit chwit chwidogeith_ _Gochanwn gochenyn wythgeith_ _Pan elei dy dat ty e helya_ _Llath ar y ysgwyd llory eny law_ _Ef gelwi gwn gogyhwc_ _Giff gaff dhaly dhaly dhwg dhwg_ _Ef lledi bysc yng corwc_ _Mal ban llad llew llywywg_ _Pan elei dy dat ty e vynyd_ _Dydygai ef penn ywrch penn gwythwch pen hyd_ _Penn grugyar vreith o venyd_ _Penn pysc o rayadyr derwennyd_ _Or sawl yt gyrhaedei dydat ty ae gicwein_ _O wythwch a llewyn a llwyuein_ _Nyt anghei oll ny vei oradein._

**_._**

_**(**__Dinogad's coat was spotted and speckled, From the skin of the pine it was made 'Ye! Ye!' whistle. Let's shout to them- the eight in chains. When thy father went hunting- A Javelin on his shoulder, a club in his hand- He called on the ultra-fast dog, 'Giff! Gaff! Hold, hold! Bring, bring!' The fish he slay from his coracle As a lion kills small animals! When thy father went to the mountain He came with one roe, one tree mole, one stag, One mountain spotted grouse, A fish of the Derwent waterfall. Whatever your father arrived with, his lance- Whether it's a hog, tree cat, fox- There was no escape unless they had mighty wings.__**)**_

"The whole point was the he flew away his symbol is the eagle." England smiled weakly at rhyme.

"You can speak welsh?" I asked surprised as I helped him up, he was still unsteady on his feet. That stuck up English bloody gentlemen actually went out of his way for me?

"Of course?" His smile kept faltering as droplets of tears fell down his fighting face.

"Well it was meant to make you feel better." I sighed at my own failure looking up at the ceiling cursing my insolence.

"Hey it helps just having you here like back then." He whipped the tears from his eyes.

"I swear Scotland would have gone and kicked his last time if you did not stop him." I joked not liking this mood, it was awkward I am not the comforting type. This should be North or Ireland or well anyone but me.

"Yeah I hope he is alright they did not tell us much about what condition he is in." England tried standing up but fell straight back on his ass.

"He'll be fine, couldn't get rid of the bugger if we tried. Right now I'm more concerned for you." I told him rolling my eyes as he tried getting up again getting the same result.

"I'm fine I just feel numb. I thought me and America were good friends?" He looked down, his heart beat telling him he was still here not floating in nothingness.

"You are, the whole special relationship crap though how that happened do not ask me." I tried helping him up, we better get back, Germany was not going to be happy no matter what.

"You mean we go out?" England seemed taken aback by this almost causing him to fall down taking me with him.

"God no, bloody hell like we'd let you go out with that fag." I told him furrowing my eyebrows. "You remember the world wars?"

"Um I remember a world war though it seemed likely another one would happen." He shrugged as we finally got him on his feet.

"Well then you know we work with him then." I sighed trying to work out what to do now.

"Oi you two why are you bailing out of the meeting?" Germany came round the corner looking in the door.

"Look I'll explain if you help me get him in a bloody seat first that fat assed American was meant to tell you." Germany sighed nodding working out if I was wasting his time then it was better to go along and bail soon after. We managed to put an England, who since I turned my attention seemed in deep thought, on a chair and walked out to talk.

"You better not be wasting my time." Germany clicked his tongue impatient.

"That bumbling, hero centric, overweight-" Germany coughed cutting me off. "America was playing a war game featuring blue coats and red. Encase you did not know it was just like an re-enactment of American revolutionary war a touché subject with England its a bit like the world wars for you. So after shouting at the idiot I came here to find my suspicions true he remembered it." I sighed just wanting to get back to the room.

"My apologies I did not know be reassured I will send someone if anything important happens. That dummkopf, I mean America, will be told to give you room if you would like?" Germany offered he understood the feeling of remembering a touché subject all to well. I looked at my watch it was mid night we might as well head to the guest rooms.

"Than you." I nodded slipping into the room. "GERMANY!" I shouted upon entering the room running up to the window looking out into the gardens lit by the moon light given off by the moon. He too starred out of the shattered window with England now gone.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for Reading! Is hoping to have some USUK at least mentioned next chapter. Got a new follower!**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519 and PolkaDottedElephants -_**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Japan teaches you how to write Japanese while Korea comes in saying he owns everything, China hits him with a wok then Taiwan and Hong Kong then drag his body out the room waving hello to you. China then gives you a hello kitty and dresses up as shintty._**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519 (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, ball room dances with any character and goes to pull a prank on Germany with the BTT-_

**.**


	8. Vital Regions

"Mein gott." Germany whispered his view panning the entire view. Alarms wailed like sirens during war, Germany shuddered at the all to familiar memories.

"Did he leave or..." I looked to Germany beside me.

"Your his family I should be asking you." Germany sighed giving up, the moon light lit up the area perfectly no one was there.

"I was with you." I sighed cursing myself for leaving the previously occupied room.

"Ja well lets go see what set off the alarm." Germany once more looked at the room before leaving hanging around here would not solve anything.

"The window was broke from before." I muttered looking at the few glass pieces laying on the floor sparkling at the angle the moon light hit them.

"That's vhy ve heard nothing, great." Germanys accent coming through from his lack of sleep as he rubbed his forehead.

"You should just send everyone to bed." I sighed walking out the door whatever emergency was nothing compared to the fact I just lost England. Ireland and North were going to kill me then there was Alice oh yeah by the way he might have got kidnapped when I was looking after him.

"I vill. It was partly my vault ve left the room." Germany did not look happy at the prospect of telling several people this.

"Well where do we even go?" I looked both ways down the narrow corridors.

"That way." Germany pointed after where a group of nations ran passed.

"But the only thing down their is..." Oh holy fucking shit this was bad my attitude on the emergency changed as I raced down the bloody hall. "Please no." I muttered as Germany walked behind me not getting what was wrong.

* * *

It all happened in a blur.

"We don't want to hurt you." A man wearing a ski mask pointed a gun at Alice's head.

"Then put down the bloody gun." I told him as I brought the girl closer to me.

"Okay maybe we do but lets keep that between us." Another man winked at me grinning sarcastic he unlike the other had no weapon on show.

"Stop flirting and hurry up." A feminine voice by the door scolded the other two, the appeared out of the air.

"Fine we do not want to hurt the girl so if you let her go she could just walk out of here. We are not going to be long so if she goes it poses no problems to me." The second man continued speaking.

"But if you gonna keep hugging her I don't mind killing her." The first mans eyes seemed to dance with glee.

"Boys." The female muttered even though I could not see it I could she was rolling her eyes.

"I'll go get help from Arthur." Alice whispered as I let go nodding. There was no way she cold hear us but I could swear she laughed at what Alice said making me on edge I was already bed ridden this could turn nasty. Alice walked up to the door neither of the men making a move. Maybe she would fine? I told myself letting out a sigh of relief for her safety.

"Tut tut." The woman grabbed Alice's neck nodding to other man then quickly taking her hands away before they all disappeared leaving no trace of them ever being in the room. Magic I cursed looking at Alice she seemed unharmed to me thank god I wonder what the bloody hell that was?

* * *

An alarm suddenly pierce the room causing all the nations present to pause and look alarm.

"Fire alarm!" Italy clung to Romano.

"No that light is blue, no?" France pointed out the red one was not the one moving but a blue one.

"It means a intruder kesesese." Prussia laughed but moved quickly out the room.

"An intruder what do we do does it really matter?" Spain dragged Romano with a clinging on Italy after Prussia.

"Lets find out and have some fun, no?" France had a look on his face that screamed pervert.

"Ja now hurry up if it is something serious west would kill me." Prussia broke into a jog not liking the idea.

"We should go with them." Japan said serious, well he was always serious but more than usual, walking after them.

A lot of different countries followed the bad touch trio though some just thought it was some fire practice and decided to use the time practically for example Greece just went back to sleep cuddling the little cat he had snuck in with him.

"Where we going?" I caught up with Prussia bored, I mean if there is action a hero helps straight away not go grab lunch, take a nap and then go.

"Here." Prussia kicked open the door just for the awesomeness of it.

"So mon ami what is going on?" France flipped his hand as if there was a stray piece of hair but with France there never was it was just apparently fashionable.

"Si what is it?" Spain jumped up and down peering over Prussia's shoulder.

"Mein gott!" Prussia ran from the room as if being chased after his brother.

"Why is he going that way is that not where England's sister is, my apologies but her name has escaped my brains grasp." Japan asked me.

"Shit come on!" I hurried up dragging Japan who did not bother fighting back almost going as fast as Prussia.

Prussia stopped at the door getting something out of his pocket. He seemed to be counting to three mentally before storming into the room me and Japan behind him.

"Oh its you bloody hell I thought they came back to try to kill us." Northern Ireland was aiming a gun at us but slowly lowered her aim slumping into her bed.

"It was not the computers glitching out then." Prussia cursed under his breathe.

"Hey Prusse since when did you put a room in my house?" France seemed hurt as he bent over trying to collect his breath.

"Germany did during the world wars." Prussia went over to the window in the room examining.

"Um senorita do you want to tell the little chica to put down the gun?" Spain glanced over to the little girl who wore a serious expression still pointing a gun.

"No." She glared at him.

"We cannot tell if you are really you so bugger off." Alice spat as if we were scum.

"The windows has not been open, this is making my awesome self annoyed." Prussia muttered stepping away from the window.

"What about the door?" Northern Ireland still had a hand on her pistol ready to pick it up and fire at any time.

"If there was an intruder we would have been alerted even before that." France sighed pondering on a thought. "So would one of you like to explain what's going on?"

"I think that is a very sensible idea." Japan agreed some more countries jus arriving through the door panting they had managed to keep with us not to get lost but were completely out of breathe.

"Well the awesome me looked on the CCTV to see some figures appear in the room and seconds later disappear. The awesome me is not lying." Prussia explained though over using the word awesome how Germany put up with him I do not know.

"That's the simple version." Northern Ireland sighed. "They appeared out of no where threating us with a gun."

"But we cannot be killed." New Zealand butted in to the surprise of Australia who slapped him to shut him up.

"Alice is human idiot. Anyway they said they would let her go and they almost did but when she got to the door a female strangled her before disappearing." Northern Ireland finished speaking.

"Um that's-" Alice tried to speak up but got cut off.

"So we are left with a disappearing act totally not awesome." Prussia muttered clenching his fists.

"He does not like it when kids are hurt reminds him to much of Holy Rome." Spain muttered over to us, how he could smile through all this was beyond me we all knew he was not happy he did not have that normal cheery naïve aura. France flinched slightly at the mention of the boy wonder why?

Two more nation stumbled through the door mumbling something about this place being some sort of maze. They were soon followed by worried Wales who was dragging along Ireland and Romania, Germany not far behind them.

"Are you alright North?" Wales rushed over to the bed.

"Prove who you are." Alice aimed the gun at his head.

"Bullets will not kill me." Wales scoffed.

"Just do it." North sharpened her glance.

"Really." Ireland smiled mischievously.

"Hey if you give him the chance do not blame me." Wales muttered letting go of Romania's and Ireland's hand returning to his normal calm, collected self.

"I believe its really them, good job you can put it away sweetie." North tone changed dramatically practically pouring out sweetness as she chatted to the little girl.

"When did you become since so nice." Someone muttered.

"I am her aunt." She wiped off her smile replacing it with a frown sweeping the crowd trying to break who ever talked to admitting they did.

"Aw you really like being my aunty your really nice." Alice sat next to her going from serious to a normal little girl. I give up women are impossible to understand with all this mood changing.

"You think so well wait to Christmas." Ireland grinned giggling like a school girl.

"Yay!" Alice cheered, both apparently forgetting about the previous attack.

"Come over here lets hide that little gun of your at least Arthur taught you something useful." Alice crawled across the bed to shorten the gap between her and her aunt. "Oi gits turn around, I know a bullet cannot kill you but I am sure it will hurt if they hit you vital regions." Northern Ireland grinned daring a country to disobey and much to her liking several did.

"Ah!" Several screamed as bullets flew hitting their desired targets despite my curiosity I was not going to risk Florida just to get a glimpse.

"Done you can look now." Northern Ireland sung.

I turned looking around at several nation who fell to the floor clinging onto their vital regions moaning.

"Keseeseesese." Prussia laughed he turned around as he had been shot in that area several times before by Northern Ireland for being annoying, so knew unlike many unsuspecting nations she was not bluffing, he also made sure Germany turned around he was a awesome older brother of course.

"I did not even look." France whined huddled up on the floor looking pitiful.

"Your just a perverted frog." Alice smiled high fiving Northern Ireland.

"British people are all the same." France sighed going back to moaning about being hurt.

"Uch hum." Germany coughed.

"What's wrong west I made sure you turned around?" Prussia looked at the German confused.

"Danke brother no I was just wondering about the alarms." Germany listened as Prussia explained.

"Is that why you dragged me here." Romania looked at Wales as he overheard Prussia.

"You mean magic?" Ireland looked at Wales.

"Um actually their was another reason I grabbed him." Wales shuffled about nervously sharing glances with Germany. Alice whispered something in Northern Irelands ear which made the country look across the whole room yet again.

"Where is England?" Northern Ireland asked Wales and Ireland.

"Yeah you left after him so quickly I did not notice." Ireland asked Wales who was avoiding eye contact.

"Hey west why you so tense for?" Prussia questioned his brother during some attention.

"Dummkopf." Germany muttered. "Fine I guess you would find out sooner or later he um disappeared." Germany tried to seem confident. Wait Iggy was missing was it my fault? Oh good god did he hate me that me much? I have to talk to him I will not let him hate me, I loved him!

* * *

"You bloody lost him!" In the blink of an eye I was pinned against the wall I did not even see Ireland move. He gave me a right hook under my chin that was going to leave a mark I hissed as I herd a noise of something cracking.

"It was not his fault!" Wales protested as soon as the words were out of his mouth I felt myself drop to the floor like a rock.

"So it was not Germany but you. You lost are bloody younger brother you twat!" Ireland pinned Wales against a wall delivering a blow to his stomach making him cough up blood.

"It vas not really are faults." I told him hoping he would calm down only then did I realise the damage he dealt to my jaw.

"So what the fuck do yuh bloody mean?" Ireland glared dropping Wales who struggled to catch his breathe.

"England had... regained some memories that caused him to leave the room without my knowledge. I went in wanting Wales to explain what was going on and he explained it to me outside while England was in the room. When Wales went back he was just gone." I tried explaining as simply as possible without mentioning anything personal.

"What is so fucking personal that you had to bloody leave the room?" Northern Ireland scowled not screaming her head off but still pretty pissed.

"America's Revolutionary war." Wales muttered looking Northern Ireland in the eye.

"Shit if he's remembered that-"

"I know." Wales cut Northern Ireland off.

"So did he disappear or was he taken?" Ireland asked still looking like he was going to beat someone else up.

"That's why I got Romania." Wales shrugged.

* * *

I ran panting, exhausted with sweat clinging to my skin and his face stuck in my head. Those memories hurt a lot it felt almost as if I was dying not that I would ever learn of that feeling. Yet something from the world war taught me a feeling other than hate that feeling I already decided to fight, come on England run this was no time to be thinking of him now. It was not my imagination my eyes widened in awareness as I turned around hearing a twig snap. SHIT!

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for Reading! **

_Me: Hurry up Iggy and just tell us why the hell you disappeared._

_England: Its England you git._

_Me: You said its not it is._

_England: Oh bugger!_

_Me: Iggy, Iggy, Iggy, Iggy!_

_England: Bloody hell._

_Me: Just tell me why you go please._

_England: Your the writer should I not be asking you?_

_Me: The story changes depending on my mood -smiles-_

_England: That is just great my life in the hands of some teenagers mood! -gives up-_

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, PolkaDottedElephants and tomato freak -_**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Germany helps you train, Italy then feeds you pasta during the break, Prussia then distracts Germany with his awesomeness so you can escape, Romano throws tomatoes at you so Germany sees you again as it is not fair if only you get out of it then you end up back in training chatting to Austria and Hungry. During all this Spain is clinging onto you as if you were a teddy bear._**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519 and tomato freak (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, hugs, a chance to go to go to World Academy W. (Gakuen Hetalia/ Hetalia school), also for a day swap bodies with a country as well as make two countries swap bodies have fun :) -_

**.**


	9. Those little apologies

I felt the hair on the back of my neck rise as I felt a foreign magic trying to enter the room, I of course ran like hell. The window were open so it was easy to descend down the building into the garden. I remembered some of the lay out from memories of visiting the perverted frog but I forgot everything as I ran my heart pounding in my chest. I really hope I was just a paranoid old man but I had a bad feeling one that made my head scream run. I heard a twig snap not far behind me, I cursed under my breathe hiding behind a tree.

"Stupid necklace, are you sure it ain't no tacky trinket?" A feminine voice sounded fed up the sudden human noise surprised me.

"Bloody better not be after that." A man cured his voice sounded closer than the females I wonder who they were pressing myself against the tree as much as possible.

"Do not worry boss will love are little present." A mans voice only footsteps away laughed they must be amateurs to be so careless. I slipped further away not daring to get a look of them, if I could see them they could see me.

"If we can catch the sod." The first man hissed as they once again got closer, on the queens name this was getting annoying why could they not just piss off.

"Alarms have gone off." The women warned her partners I could hear them move through the garden with more urgency.

"Fuck!" One of the men cursed. I looked at the tree above me maybe I should just climb it and wait this whole thing out until they walk pass. It was just a coincidence they seemed to be able to follow my movements just to add onto the piles of bad luck I already knew I had. Maybe the magic feeling earlier was them. I should of gone to Wales but I just did not want to see a nation at the moment, I still felt like an empty void. I got up the tree with ease thanks to the memories of my childhood, I seemed to have done this almost everyday with help from the fey to get away from my brothers.

"He is right here." The man holding the necklace was directly below me. I had quite a good view with the moonlight shinning on them whatever masks and costumes they had previously had on was stuffed visibly showing in a plastic bag. One was a female with her black hair up in two tight buns she wore skinny jeans and a pink tank top showing of her belly button piercing which also pink, she looked as if she was heading out to a nightclub. The two men though alike in voice looked no where near the was around six foot towering over the other who was just about taller than the woman at five foot six. One of the men had messy blue hair and wore trackies with a long baggy shirt that had what was supposed to be a witty joke over it. The other was in a tuxedo with his brown hair combed back in a style similar to Germany's.

"Well I do not see anyone what is he invisible?" The girl had a hand on his hip, her lips pursed scowling.

"I hate to say it but she's right he is not here." The man with blue hair put a hand through his hair making it even more of a pain to look at it, I hope I never went through that stage I shook my head in disgust at the style.

"It is following something?" The man in a tuxedo throw the necklace in the air before catching it playfully. It was following me, I had only made one of those I remember and Alice had it. Alice was fine though right? I would have felt it if she died I was her nation or at least partly her dad was a mystery. North was looking after her she had to be alright.

"Ah ha!" I heard someone laugh my neck felt weird. I broke out of my thoughts looking around I must have let go of the tree branch in thought of Alice the tuxedo had a hold of my collar.

"The bitch climbed a tree." The women looked younger from down here as she smirked. I got up, shrugging the hold of my collar easily.

"Tut tut leaving so fast." I heard a click at the back of my head, the safety was off.

"Pirate days." I sighed happily as the memories made my body move automatically, side stepping to the left quickly and grabbing hold of the barrel pushing it right. As he realised I was moving he shot yet I was to quick and the shot missed me but it did it someone.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" The other man in trackies yelled grabbing one leg as he fell to the ground tiny screams of pain left his mouth.

"Shit he moved I'm sorry." The man apologised wasting time which is used to my advantage and fled.

"Idiots he is getting away." The girl shrieked chasing after me pushing the man with the gun to one side.

"We will be back." I heard the man call to the injured man also choosing to chase me. the other man was in no shape to argue.

* * *

I ignored the fights as I left. He can't hate he just can't! This was totally not fair I thought as I went around another door not even knowing where I was going just going with what felt right. Come on you stupid nation body you have to have a sat nav in here come on lead me to Iggy. I ended in a empty room.

"Stupid sat nav inside me must be broken." I hit my chest hoping to fix it but nothing. "Stupid bloody thing! God I am even sounding like him." I pouted to myself "No bodies even here all there is, is a chair and a broken window. So fucking annoying. wait! Did I say broken window?" I glanced back at the window some pieces of glass clinging to its frame. "Well I guess that's something." I hoped nothing else caused this, at meetings broken windows and collapsing buildings were very common place. So of course 999 was always on speed dial encase of England entering the kitchen or Spain, Prussia and France might sometimes light things on fire for a joke the list goes on. I did not bother to look out the window but jumped straight out of it. "Dam maybe I should of looked." I cured wincing at the pain in my leg as I fell down from the third floor. Okay no action here I looked around having no idea which way to go.

* * *

A bullet whizzed past my ear hitting the tree on my left as I turned right.

"Bloody hell." I muttered looking back they were not slowing down. I raked my brains trying to think where to go by the sounds of it they were the only ones here but I did not want to risk moving into more of them.

"For goodness sakes just come with us peacefully!" The girl literally screeched in annoyance in which I glanced back quickly looking forwards only just able to duck under a tree. She had blood across a face as she walked under some roses. The frogs garden was some sort of garden forest.

_Desde la suciedad al polvo,_  
_encadenado al consentimiento libre,_  
_la revolución soy yo!_

I could hear some Spanish something about from dirt to dust what the hell was this place? I dare not look back, the least I could tell was that it was not magic if it was you could sort of sense its build up.

"Its the boss!" I heard the man shout out.

"Well don't just ignore it." The girl shouted in reply.

"... He is asking what we are doing." The man replied though his voice was much quitter he must of stopped.

"Shopping now hurry up while I can still seem him!" She shouted. "It is a pain to have to follow the god damn necklace." I got a face full of leaves as I had no choice but walk through them bloody unkept, stupid frogs garden.

"Phase two is about to take affect we should get out of here." The man told her seeming to want to leave all of a second.

"Shit hurry up them!" The woman shouted pissed.

"What abo-" He started but got cut off.

"Just do it he's close enough." The women seemed to screech, I felt magic form around me.

_Teleport_

* * *

Switzerland flinched randomly.

"Hey brother are you alright?" Liechtenstein looked up worriedly.

"A gunshot was shot outside." Switzerland made sure we heard.

"How do yo- Never mind can you tell where it went off?" North asked quickly hugging Alice who was fiddling with her shoe, she must have a stone in it.

He nodded walking out the room with Wales following him, Romania, Liechtenstein and France.

"We'll be back." I went to leave.

_Adde brachium,_  
_adde crus, _  
_sana me, _  
_AUDITE VOCEM MEAM!_

"England can cover me if war ever comes." North got out of a bed with both arms and both legs.

"What the hell!" Germany asked.

"Magic." North flicked her ginger hair over one shoulder and walked out enjoying the nations gaping at her.

"We'll be back." I walked out trying to not laugh at there faces, England always tried telling them it was real if only he could see there faces or even remember telling them all.

* * *

I already heard one shot then a time after another this one closer to my position.

"Hey Iggy where are you dude? Its the hero America seriously I am worried come out." I called out walking towards the second shot. I heard some man talk about second phase then I saw Iggy. Before I could say anything he started talking about teleporting so I did the only option a hero had to dive into him. Shapes and colours turned into a blur. "You idiot we could go anywhere or nowhere." Iggy's blur frowned at me.

"Well I prefer to be nowhere with you rather than you being somewhere without." I told him looking straight into what I think were his eyes. Colours seemed to become refined as we actually appeared in the middle of a main road. England was blushing looking away as he grabbed my hand dragging me across the side of the road which seemed closer.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Where are we?" I looked around we definitely were not in France and I could tell we weren't in America.

"Well I never really decided, I rushed it so much I said it in English." England bit his lip looking around. I wished I could just kiss those teasing lips and claim him as mine.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Sorry I have not just got myself lost but you to." Iggy apologised looking into my eyes those green orbs took my breathe away.

"Uh huh." I muttered staring into them all I could think was that he didn't hate, he didn't hate me!

"Um." Iggy looked around at the tall skyscrapers.

"Wait I should probably say sorry too." I looked at my feet shuffling around.

"Why you did nothing wrong?" England looked confused at my sudden apology.

"I well you remembered the revolution and I am sorry about the war. I am sorry for hurting you." I scratched the back of neck, I really hated awkward moments.

"I am not going to lie the memories still hurt but you have been a good friend." England told me honestly looking at me as I looked at him.

"Okay well now that's over come on all this seriousness is no fun." I smiled dragging him over to a nearby Starbucks.

* * *

"Here but another shot went off." Switzerland turned to us, North had caught up with us and I could see Ireland walking over Alice and Switzerland tagging along behind him.

"Hey what you doing out here sweetie?" North bent down to Alice's height as she ran over to her.

"I want to see Arthur." She looked up.

"Okay but stay close. You remember where we hid the gun?" North asked and took Alice's hand when she nodded.

"Have you got a problem with how I raise my niece?" North glared at North giving her questionable stares, she was taking this whole aunty thing to heart.

"No its just-"

"That's good I thought I would have to shot you down there again." North cut France off with a creepy assed smile.

"Can I do it next time." Alice grinned pulling on North's hand.

"Sure sweetie is that okay with you Wales?" She turned to me.

"Yeah." I muttered, why did she even ask me?

"Hey are you guys back to pick me up?" A man called out, Alice and North pulled their guns aiming it at the person who came stumbling out from behind a bush.

"I remember that voice." North glared while me, Ireland, Switzerland and Liechtenstein also aimed are guns at his head.

"Shit!" He tried running away but stumbled into a tree falling over holding his leg.

"Oi you what you doing threating women?" Ireland grabbed the mans shirt lifting up off the ground.

"Nothing I swear look it was not even my idea." The man tried to defend himself.

"What was this idea?" Switzerland asked raising an eyebrow, if they knew about nations a neutral position could not be taken.

"England was meant to be a gift to our boss." The man broke straight away. Was this some sort of sick joke?

_Adevărul trebuie spus,_  
_Asculta!_

"He cannot lie ask him again." Romania looked at Switzerland grinning. The spell he cast was a truth telling spell the man could not lie. We could finally find out the truth.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for Reading and all the support! **

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, PolkaDottedElephants, tomato freak and cora0826 (for following) - _**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Russia gives you a sunflower and blushes meanwhile Belarus is dragging you away sending glares to her big brother. Ukraine comes running hugging all three of you with a friendly peak on the cheek while inviting you for a picnic. Lithuania guides you to the hill for the picnic then you both get on Poland's pony as he arrives and decides to join in. When you get there Estonia helps you off by grabbing your waste and lifting you in the air. Latvia then gives you a hug shyly before you all sat down and ate some lunch :)_**_ -_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak and cora0826 (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, hugs, cardtalia time your ace who will you pick to be your king, queen and jack also what suit you would be, you get a chance to visit one country from hetalia and you get to pick a 2p to throw into the 1p world and shake up their normal lives :) -_

_**Tomato freak (for following, favourite and reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person) **- gets ten cookies, hugs, rook out with Punk!Iggy and hunt in the forest with Chibi!Iggy (you get to hug him too), a tea party with normal adult England and all the fey (fairies, unicorns and of course flying min bunny!) and play with cowboy!America :) -_

**.**


	10. Ignorance Is Bliss

...**Wales P.O.V**...

"What was the idea?" Switzerland asked, he did not expect much he left before North healed herself.

"If we do this we'll get to be in charge." The man's hand flew to his mouth, his eyes wide unbelieving.

"What did you do?" France raised an eyebrow questioning what I had done.

"A little truth telling spell." Romania grinned as the man turned pale realising what was going on.

"Shit magic." The man muttered taking his hands away from his mouth.

"Why does that mean?" Alice looked up to North confused.

"What does what mean?" Liechtenstein asked Alice concerned bending down to the child height, seeing if she could something from her height that they could not see from theirs.

"What does he mean by being in charge?" Alice turned facing Liechtenstein.

"That is a good question." I stared at the man feeling my temper rise. Was that all we were to these people? It disgusts me the amount of times we have had to swallow whatever conscious we have and do inhumane things all because our people demand it. When we were the height of children we had to take part in battles, kill people...kill each other. And this is how they repay us by using us a things to get higher up in whatever organisation they were in.

"Hey Wales do not kill him just yet we still need answers." Ireland put a hand on my shoulder knowingly.

"I would hurry up you know how I get." I clenched my fists. My nails digging into my skin, drops of blood fell to the floor.

"Ask questions later I know." Ireland sighed moving towards the man.

"Look that guy over there is going to kill you in the minute if you keep your mouth shut, he is big on family." Ireland leaned in close whispering into his ear.

"What!" He looked over to me, I just glared at him. "Look man it's not fair you cannot die and I can."

"He knows?" France asked grimly.

"We best take him inside." Romania sighed shaking his head.

"Before we kill him we better find out what he knows." Switzerland on walked ahead.

"Brother!" Liechtenstein snapped only just covering Alice's in time.

"Sorry I forgot." He muttered as Liechtenstein walked over to him leaving Alice with North unhappy.

"I've got him lets go." Ireland mumbled. We had gotten our answer.

* * *

...**England's P.O.V**...

He dragged me into a nearby Starbucks seeming not to care we had just teleported to god knows where.

"Do you have any money on you?" America looked back at me as we got into the store, I shook my head where I was money meant nothing just useless paper and coins.

"Well I am a hero after all so don't worry just grab us a seat." He walked off to the counter at the other end of the shop, giving me time to look around. Not many people were in here and they looked pretty normal. They wore western styled clothes like jeans and t-shirts and seemed to speak English but they could just be tourists. I knew for definite we were not in the UK and America did not seem to know where we are, one thing I did know was it was boiling hot. I sat down at a table with two chairs midway between the exit and the door that lead to the toilets. Call me paranoid but I wanted several escape routes ready just encase.

"Hey look what I got." America eventually came over putting a drink down in front of me.

"How-"

"Hey I might not know magic but I have other ways." He cut me off winking.

"Thank you." I took a sip to be completely honest it tasted like crap. I only drank it since he went to the trouble of getting this for me.

"So what do you wanna do?" America relaxed into a cheap plastic chair opposite me.

"Well if you got any money we better change it up in whatever currency they use here." I sighed trying to think of the logical steps to take not that anything about the situation was logical.

"Why is he here?" A frowning boy who looked similar to me walked over to us with a girl behind him.

"Oh Sealand dude hey." America waved recognising the child.

"So what you doing here git?" The boy in Sailors room asked me folding his arms seeming unhappy.

"Um do I know you?" I asked not remembering him in any of my memories, I looked at America for help.

"This is Sealand and that girl over their is Wy they are both micro-nations." America explained to me.

"Hey that's not nice even for a joke." Sealand frowned.

"Why would I be joking?" I asked confused, the boy ran out crying.

"Wy do you know what happened in the UK?" America asked the micro-nation.

"Yeah Australia told me and Hutt River on the phone." Wy was glaring at me.

"Well England has amnesia, he did not remember anyone could you um tell Sealand." Wy's glare disappeared and mischievous glint in her eye replaced it.

"Awesome can we hang with you this is going to be fun." She grinned I could tell she was already planning something.

"Sure, I am pretty sure we are in your land anyway." She gave us a confused look before running off after Sealand.

"They are dating." America told me.

"Nations can do that?" I asked maybe I could use this to find out more about how nations have relationships.

"Well yeah it's just they have to use human names, it has nothing to do with their countries." America explained.

"Um what about gay people?" I asked quietly unsure if I was being to direct.

"Well Sweden is quiet open about how he and Finland are. It just depends on the country in question." America shrugged looking at me with a smile probably having no idea that I just wanted to know what he thought about it. "Why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering if their peoples main view on it is their own." I kept my head looking in front of me as I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Nobody seems to have a problem with Sweden." I pretended not to care about America's simple reply but I was actually jumping in joy. If I let slip me sexuality my people would not suffer and I was free to act how I like.

"That is nice I guess, so where did the children get off to?" I asked changing subject trying to hide my actual feelings. We were back on the street which unlike the café was full of traffic.

"Give Wy chance to find him." America laughed putting a hand on my shoulder to reassure me, my heart beat rose slightly at his touch.

"Is Alice alright?" I turned my neck to look at him letting myself delve into his deep blue eyes.

"Yeah she was with Northern Ireland they had had some people threaten them but they weren't hurt." America looked serious as he spoke the usual carefree grin disappearing.

"Good." I sighed in relief looking forwards, I been so worried when I saw the necklace. "How did you even find me?"

"My sat nav." He puffed out his chest proudly standing next to me, sadly I knew what he was on about.

"Just because your national animal is an eagle does not mean you have some sort of 'sat nav' to help you get around." I sighed shaking my head.

"How do you know?" He pouted.

"As mine is a lion and I do not go around killing you all just because I am the king of the jungle." I sighed not quite believing I was actually having this conversation.

* * *

...**Germany's P.O.V**...

I had given up on hoping that anything normal was going to happen.

"What the hell do you mean he knows about us?" I asked.

"Just that, Switzerland at the moment is... retrieving information from him." Romania told me, why he was smiling darkly about I did not want to guess.

"How do we even know he is telling us the truth?" I muttered hating that knowing about us and admitting it sealed his fate.

"I sorted that out." Romania seemed proud to say out loud.

"Let me guess you know magic too." I sighed not quite believing in magic yet I had seen the magic with my own eyes so I could not deny it.

"Yep how do you suckers feel about being wrong?" Romania grinned.

"Suckers that is quite ironic coming from you." I rolled my eyes.

"Look vampires are not real, there are creatures similar that are blood suckers but not vampires." He got protective of the joke all of a sudden.

"Okay calm down may I ask how many nations can do magic?" I was fed up of surprises never liked them in the first place.

"Me, Ireland, England and the whole UK family. I think Norway knows some so Iceland probably has the potential and so does any nation England built." Romania seemed in thought.

"Wait so Iceland, America, Australia and others have the potential." I double cheeked groaning inwardly.

"Well you can all do it if you try but those lot could do it accidentally without even knowing it." Romania shrugged as if accidently using magic was nothing to be afraid of.

"What would happen if all the nations knew about magic." I was pretty sure most of the representatives here believed it so some advanced warning of what to expect would be nice.

"That is unlikely as they never have believed England before but if they did well they would be able to do magic if they knew the right words and language though the language most have been used in their country at one point for an extended amount of time." Romania seemed still seemed calm.

"It could create a new type of warfare." I realised gulping shit if some countries realised this it would turn the world on its head.

"Yeah but that would never happen." Romania seemed a bit annoyed that I wasn't getting the point that it would never happen.

"A lot of us saw Northern Ireland heal herself those he didn't heard it from a reliable source." I told him, he walked out before missing the scene.

"Fuck I knew she healed herself but in front of them all. Right what I told you nobody must know. Nobody!" He shouted hurriedly.

"I know, if this became common knowledge and war broke out we would be at a disadvantage to you, Norway, Ireland and the UK." I knew in reality that if that happened everyone against them would be wiped out.

"Goo-"

"Your here thank bloody god we have to teleport every country that's here in France right now!" Wales dragged Romania off muttering something about a phase two, cutting off whatever Romania was going to say.

* * *

**NOTE: Thanks for Reading and all the support! :3**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, PolkaDottedElephants, tomato freak, cora0826 and larrklopp (for following) - _**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Iceland shyly invites you to a sauna which the rest of the Nordics gate crash. Norway makes you laugh by trying to get Iceland to call him oni-chan. Denmark picks you up and play threats you saying he will drop you in the freezing swimming pool. Sweden ends up hitting him round the head and catching you as you fall then Finland kisses you on the head saying he hopes you forgive them all :)_**_ -_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826 and Lumiera (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, hugs, as its Prussia's birthday you go round his house to his awesome party with the rest of the nations, you hang out with the BTT playing pranks on all the guest and you then team up with Prussia to scare all the guests out of his house so its just the two of you alone :) -_

_**DrakoEspada113 (for following, favourite and reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person) **__- gets ten cookies, hugs, you watch Chibi!America spinning around with a bull after you join in though I warn you grab onto America when he tries letting you go (**RIP** bull), Pirate!Iggy and you go plundering Spain's ship as well as fighting France just to piss the frog off and you hang out chatting with Chibi!Italy and Miss Hungry as you lot clean up HRE's house -_

**.**


	11. Good Bye

**...Norway's P.O.V...**

"It's raining people ~da!" Russia laughed opening out his arms and spinning around.

"That guy is seriously creepy." Iceland muttered moving slightly closer to me despite us being no where near him. I nodded in agreement Finland once shared with me what it was like living with Russia about how his smile was a façade, concealing his true self.

"Aw bollocks! What the hell was that?" Scotland who was right behind me and Ice swore. Something had fallen on him, some kind of body. Maybe Russia was not so nuts.

"Brother...Brother...M-marry...Me..." The voice trailed as it got up off of Scotland, who had gotten a face full of mud thanks to it and staggered towards a quickly retreating Russia.

"Is that like a zombie? Totally uncool!" Poland clung to Lithuania who was also shaking.

"There are no such things as zombies." Estonia pushed up his glasses trying to comfort Latvia.

"Ah!" Finland screamed as one fell down right beside him.

"Go for the brain's remember." Denmark pulled out his axe completely serious.

"Marry me!" The body pounced onto Russia, it really did seem like a zombie. Watching everybody while being able to know the truth was quite funny. I must have looked insane just standing there smiling.

* * *

**...China's P.O.V...**

We had been told we had ten minutes till landing by the pilot.

"So where did Egypt go aru?" I sat down opposite Singapore, France's private plane was very comfy.

"He went with you." Singapore yawned exhausted looking out of the window next to him.

"Well he was not behind me otherwise I would have bumped into him aru." I pointed out the obvious flaw.

"Let's just go back to the cockpit and see." Singapore shrugged standing up.

"I am to old to be doing this aru." I muttered getting up once again, I only went the first time as Egypt had asked me to and walked over to the cockpit.

"Bonjour is anything wrong?" The pilot looked away from the flashing board full of switch's to look back at us.

"No problems, sorry aru." I shut the door and turned around to Singapore. "Like I said-" Singapore was not behind me but he was there almost seconds ago I saw him. This was starting to get creepy. I walked back to our seats, no sign of either of them. "Hello aru?" I went towards the back of the airplane. "Is anyone there?" All the seats were empty, the toilets unoccupied and beds in the pristine condition we found them in. They had disappeared but we were up in the air on a airplane that's impossible. I did not believe in ghosts. I said did as my position on the subject was quickly changing. Maybe Opium was not completely crazy. I felt the metal beneath my feet move. Whatever was going on I was about to find out.

* * *

**...Norway's P.O.V...**

As all the nations dropped around us I knew what was going on, why however was a different matter completely.

"They are nation's." I finally decided to do something.

"You sure?" Denmark pouted, he would be the one to wish for a zombie apocalypse.

"Yes." I told him pointedly. However this large scale public use of magic was concerning I frowned.

* * *

**...Scotland's P.O.V...**

"Hello uncle Allistor." A human girl smiled in my mud covered face as I sat up. I had heard that England had adopted a kid it wasn't something that happened everyday.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?" I high fived the little girl, what would I gain with making enemies?

"Me." She giggled. "I fell from the sky." She looked remarkably like England it was amazing since there was no blood relation. The only difference really was that her eyebrows were normal.

"Alice do not run off Arthur would kill me if I lost you." North came running from the huddled and quickly growing mass.

"Arthur would kill you?" Alice looked frightened. It looked like they only used human names not our country's around her and mine had been picked for me.

"It is a figure of speech I do not mean it literally." North waved her hand around as if trying to shoo away her fright.

"I herd I was last to be found." I laughed though there was nothing really to laugh at. "So how is everyone?" I started to stand up.

"Well about that..." North's voice trailed as she scratched her neck. Alice smile disappeared looking down to the ground.

* * *

What started off as blurred colours slowly turned black as I felt myself get pulled backwards, freefalling into nothing. I knew that something was wrong but what could I do but drop deeper and deeper into the darkness. At least I was not alone, I was one of three though it was soon to be four. We were stage three. The darkness seemed to tell me this somehow, it also made every inch of my body scream to run away and hide.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

I felt edgy something was going to happen. The kids really need to hurry up.

"A-" I fell forwards as one of my legs seemed to lose all feeling. I closed my eyes expecting to feel the pain at any second when none came I opened them one at a time still waiting for the fall.

"Gez Iggy." America laughed, he had a hold of my waste and pulled me back into him.

"Idiot." I blushed not looking at him, I wonder if he could here my heart racing? Forget that I had more important things to worry about, I had to fight the darkness away for as long as possible.. "America listen very closely I am only going to say this once."

"Sure." He nodded though with a small smile playing at those lips.

"I am probably going to lose conscious by that point but we need to hide. Take the kids as well better safe than sorry." I told him checking off a mental check list, numbness was starting to settle in.

"Okay." He was still serious but he seemed a little disappointed. What did he expect me to say? He legged it across the main road not seeming to notice the traffic, he had slung me over his shoulder which I did protest to greatly. The horns echoed the owners own feelings as they either swerved or hit the brakes to miss us. I had no time to think about that we were going to get found and I was not going to be able to get away. Damit why did this have to happen now.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

A lot of things were clear now. I had no idea what caused the amnesia and what Alpha's End wanted but I did not really care about that at the moment.

"Hey are you alright?" America's face was only centimetres from mine, his hand caressed my face.

"Yeah." I blushed deeply though did not look away as it would mean letting my eyes leave his.

"What did you remember?" He asked eagerly not moving back but forwards, I could practically feel his lips on my own. I closed the gap brining him into a brief kiss before pulling away.

"I bloody hope I have not mis-read everything these past years." Fearing the all to likely prospect of rejection and him slapping me.

"Look at me." He moved my head to face his.

"I remember everything." I sighed, I had totally mis-read the entire situation between us for years. Bloody hell what a fool I was for believing anyone could love me.

"Good." He smiled pulling me onto his lap kissing into me. I returned it after the original surprise letting my hands run through his soft hair as his tongue explored my mouth.

"Ew!" Our moment was broken as Wy and Sealand entered the room.

"Why did we have to bring them again?" America pouted despite stopping I stayed on his lap smiling.

"With them gone who would annoy us." I gave him a peck on the check standing up. "Talking about kids I need to get back to Alice."

"Not by yourself your not." America took my hand.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

I teleported me, America, Wy and Sealand to Scotland where I could tell the others had gone to. I wonder why? I felt a pull from my foot it was gentle and small yet noticeable to someone in tune with their magic like me. I glanced at my foot hurriedly confirming my fears. The worst is I could not protect myself unless I put the other three risk, damn! Even though it was still in a small area I knew I was not the first but for now I was the last. He would be safe at least I smiled sadly that was some relief.

"America take care of Alice, I am not the first they took but for now I am the last make sure they know our use of magic has been infiltrated. Most importantly I love you and I am counting on my hero to save me." I kissed him on the cheek and untangled our hands, I only hope he heard me as I plumpted backwards into the darkness. Good bye...

* * *

**NOTE: Is back! Thank you for waiting and understanding and well still reading :3**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, PolkaDottedElephants, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313 and LilyWhite13 (for following) - _**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Wy draws you a portrait as yourself as a country while you and Sealand go round pulling pranks on England. Australia and you go surfing before lunch where you bump into New Zealand and help take care of some new born lambs and you share jokes late into the night x_**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria and raily1313 (for following and favourite) _**_- gets cookies, hugs, we missed Greece's birthday but were just going to travel back in to yesterday (might be the day before depending on your time zone) anyway you sleep in together with a pile of kittens on top of you, get up to throw Greece's birthday cake in Turkey's face. Then ending up nicking Turkey's mask and running away while he is chasing after the two of you to get it back. He tackles both of you to the ground getting back his mask and you all end up sleeping in a pile together with all the country's cats. :) -_

_**Random toria and raily1313 (for following, favourite and reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous people :3) **__- gets ten cookies, hugs, you have a tea party with Flying Mint Bunny, Mr Unicorn and Tinkerbell which for your information **do** exist, tend to the garden and stop some frog from nicking all England's roses, you watch America and England kiss without them knowing (that's right i am making USUK cannon :P), go to a gaming con with America and challenge him to who can complete all the demos fastest and you win a trip to a luxury round the world cruise with a character of your choice-_

**.**


	12. I am right here!

**...America's P.O.V...**

"Iggy!?" I herd it, I herd it all. The world defined around us becoming more than just swirls and blobs. I was hallucinating was all! A green flare rose up above are heads.

"Bye?" Sealand looked up at me as he was tackled into a hug by Finland who ran down the hill. It was not real It just can't be...

"Wy what are you going here?" New Zealand picked up the quite girl.

"England." She answered one worded. If I just shut my eyes and shook my head, I would open them and find I drifted off in some meeting I told myself.

"What is going on?" Germany shouted at me as if I knew then again I did but I just shook my head unwilling. No point I was about to wake up.

"America." A voice said softly, a hand was placed on my shoulder. It was real? I opened eye unwilling the hand was transparent.

"G-ghost!" I moved backwards bumping into someone.

"That's your brother." A frying pan made impact with my head leaving stars. I was awake this was all real my eyes widened in realisation. He was gone I had let it happen.

"That was England's magic where is he?" Ireland had a hand on his hip frowning, it was some sort of family trait.

"Disappeared with the others didn't you hear him?" Wy tilted her head at their ignorance.

"Disappeared? Others?" New Zealand looked up at me confused.

"I thought he already disappeared with Alpha's End?" Romano was walking quickly looking for someone.

"No me and him teleported away before they could." I frowned he told me to find him but not where.

"Mein got just tell us what happened!" Germany seemed unusually stressed.

"Is your brother one of them?" I asked, Germany flinched in reply. Still that gave me no leads to where they could be.

"England teleported us to Wy where we found the kids before we teleported here, he wanted to see Alice." The blonde girl grinned up at me at the mention of her. "When out of no where he was telling me to take care of Alice and he was not the only one then something black seemed to pull him back." I said out loud though I did not really pay attention to what I was saying. Where would I go if I kidnapped country's?

"Black? Black!" Norway scuttled off muttering to himself Romania jogged after him.

* * *

**...England's POV...**

"Bloody hell." I muttered sitting up no sound left my lips.

"How come your here?" Prussia was leant back against a wall. France and Spain were convulsing on the floor unconscious in front of him.

"No idea." I tried replying but no sound came out again, I was completely mute.

"Right everyone's here lets begin I would like to personally welcome you all to your new home." A man stepped forwards on the over side of the bars.

"What did you do to them?" Prussia shouted getting up angry.

"You mean the tsunami's? How does that feel by the way?" He turned to me smiling, it widened as I gript my chest with a hand over my heart. The word tightened my heart putting me in a substantial amount of pain.

"Bastard." I growled though he could not hear me.

"Tut tut you lost your voice well we do not want you to escape with help of magic." He glanced at me once more before dividing his attention elsewhere, he seemed human yet something was off.

"Wake these two up." He waved his hand to four attendants who bowed and chanted. I looked away not wanting to see the bodies fall, they were only human.

"UH!" France woke up soon followed by Spain they did not move though. I could not blame them if that guy was saying tsunamis had laid waste their land they should not even be awake. I hope America was far away from here with Alice. I wonder if they were safe?

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

Switzerland was the one to bring around some sort of order, shooting his gun until they shut up helped. He explained how France and Spain had been targeted just like England with Tsunami's and a few other minor facts. We then worked out who was missing. Many left after they found out, since they were not strongly connected they just did not care. Others said they would offer more aid and financial support but they needed to get back. Scotland ended up sending them where they wanted to go. Those fuckers! They come to us for help all the time yet when its us we want help they turn tails and hide the thought disgusted me.

"Look I am making it compulsory for European members to attend as all that have been targeted are in it." Germany growled daring anybody to argue I had not seen him like this since well since the last world war, that sent a shiver down my spine. I knew why he did it though.

"We are a neutral party no exceptions if you are calling this European problem we have to go but we will offer protection to the human." Switzerland out away his shot gun and looked at Liechtenstein who smiled at him.

"I would take her in but I have no home at the moment." North sighed the rest of the UK and Ireland had the same problem.

"Don't worry I will look after her that way when we find Iggy she can see him straight away." I picked up the girl putting her on my shoulders earning giggles.

"The offer will always stand." Switzerland nodded to Scotland sending him and Liechtenstein away. If England told me to look after Alice I was going to! Now about Iggy...

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

"My awesomeness saved you. Kesesesese!" Prussia literally jumped on the two nations.

"Of course it has nothing to do with those dead chaps over there." I rolled my eyes not caring he could not hear me.

"People died?" France eyes were staring straight at me pain was clear within them.

"Stupid frog." I muttered folding my arms.

"Frog is such an ugly word mon cher." France frowned huffing.

"Suits you perfectly then!" I bit back my hands on my hips.

"How can you even argue with him when he's mute?" Prussia laughed at France.

"He's mute?" France was so into the argument he did not notice.

"I am holding you prisoners don't you care!" The man on the other side shouted. To be completely honest I had forgot about him and all this for a minute.

"What a great loss but an awesome victory!" Prussia punched the air. I guess this did save time having to track them down.

"Your not even going to ask us why your here?" He asked.

"Why your going to tell us anyway?" Spain yawned turning over.

"Well it all started-" Spain got a high five off Prussia. "- when my mother was tortured by a Prussian pirate for marrying a Spaniard. She died after they left her to bleed out in the streets. My farther signed up in the Spanish army hoping for a chance to avenge my mother. One his first job I snuck on board wanting to watch my farther defeat the villains." I remember America doing something similar when he was young. "But the ship got caught between two ships trying to steal from it from both France and England. You slaughtered all the crew and each other trying to get the gold. All the time I was hiding in an empty beer barrel only eight yet I saw you stab him through the heart. Did you know that its only in story's that people die with a smile on their faces? My farther was scared and tired moaning till his last breath." He surveyed all of us. So our pirate days had come back to haunt us and not for the first time.

"That was ages ago how are you still alive." France asked managing to move his hand to tuck a lose bit of hair behind his ears, his priority's were pretty screwed up.

"The air with no form or name has much to offer if you have much to give." The man smiled as with this revealed he thought he had secured power over us.

"Ow that git has a name and is going to be dead after this." I muttered planning how best to kill him, he lived up in the Scottish moors one of Scotland's old fey.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

We were taken out of the cell, we struggled but with so many bodies were soon over powered, two of us could not even move. They split us up dumping is in a smaller cell. Much to my annoyance I was still mute.

"Welcome to you new life here." A cheesy woman's voice came out of a hidden speaker in the room somewhere. This place is a lot crazier than I first thought. We would be found eventually and when we did it would be just one blip among many in our lives, we had been around a long time remember.

"Nuts definitely nuts." I shook my head regretfully.

"First on our schedule is Prussia then England, with Spain last and France just before him. This order will rotate round never stopping so don't worry about getting bored." She laughed at her own joke.

* * *

**...Prussia's P.O.V...**

"Germany! West! It is Prussia your awesome big brother! Please look at me I am right here! West! Italy I know you can see me stop fooling around and lets eat some pasta!" Neither even blinked. "Austria you fugal aristocrat answer me or I swear I will throw out your pants!" Nothing. My last hope, she would see me, she always did I smiled. "Hungry I know you can see me. We are childhood friends and well you know." I shrugged blushing, she didn't react. "It is not funny answer me!" I shouted desperate she out of everyone had to see me. "Please Hungry I am begging you hit me with a frying pan anything." You all acting like I don't exist. Guys I am right here look at me, I fell to the floor crying...

* * *

**NOTE: Poor Prussia and we will see what happens to Iggy, France and Spain next chapter :3**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313 and LilyWhite13 (for following) - _**_hugs and throws cookies at you. Belgium and you make some chocolates and give them to big brother Netherlands who eats them with slightly reddened cheeks. Spain and you go round trying to find Romano the perfect present in the end you end up in Spain's back garden picking a tomato _**_-_**

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria and raily1313 (for favoriting) _**_- gets cookies, hugs, Prussia's announces that you are awesome though not as awesome as the awesome him, France winks at you from across the room an pulls a rape face and Spain is handing you a baby turtle and trying to covert you into a tomato lover :) -_

_**Random toria and tomato freak (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous people :3) **__- gets ten cookies, hugs, England hugs you shyly and hands you a rose from his garden. America pouts grabs the rose and hugs Iggy tight, jealous that England is hugging you. You just watch on grinning as England pretends to be annoyed but actually he only handed you the rose as America hand been ignoring him after an argument and Iggy missed him :) -_

**.**


	13. It hurts, it hurts so much

**...England's P.O.V...**

I cannot say I was completely surprise surprised when he walked in, I had thought it would take longer but I was not going to argue.

"About time." I huffed my arms crossed scowling not betraying I was actually happy to see him.

"Alice I thought you said we didn't have to see him again?" America frowned looking behind himself where a little blonde girl was skipping to catch up to America.

"What?" I tried saying hating this blasted curse. "America it is me England! Alice dear what is wrong?" I tried conveying still mute gaining puzzled looks from the pair in front of me.

"You are insane have been for years we should have locked you up sooner." America shook his head looking down to Alice. "Your not safe for her to be around."

"I-insane?" I gapped that hurt, he knew magic was real he had seen it himself everyone had. This cannot be real!

"Can Arthur teach me more about Tinkerbell?" Alice looked at me curious as if I were a lion in the zoo, caged and dangerous.

"Tch we better go, how this child can love you is beyond me. All I see is an grumpy old man who is gone in the head if it was up to me I would put you out of your misery." America shrugged. I loved him and he was meant to love me, right? He was not the one who sent me here I refuse to believe it.

"Alfred we are not going to visit him again please." Alice pled with him. I was now really confused at what was going on my mind was fuzzy yet I had recovered all my memories, I am sure of it.

"We are going now god I whished I picked France back then." America spat as he turned walking out. Not me...France...Betrayed? Full sentences seemed beyond my grasp. He will come back saying it was some joke or something, yep that's right I just have to wait I laughed weakly in my head.

"Bye Arthur, America says he is sending you to somewhere called hell." Alice skipped out smiling it reminded me of Russia's creeping me out. I waited for about three minutes staring at the door waiting. The door opened, I had to force myself not to laugh in relief. I seriously thought he left me then. I was about to have a brake down, damn that American this had gone too far ,he even got Alice involved!

"Bye I would say I care but what's the point in lying." He lifted his pistol up aiming for the top of my chest maybe slightly more to the left than the middle, no emotion showed on his face it was blank.

"America this is not funny please just laugh or something." Of course nothing was actually said and he continued ignoring me. I backed away slowly. He could not be serious that idiot could not hurt a fly always saying about he was being a bloody hero. I told myself feeling the wall against my back. Bang! Something trickled down my chest, I felt weird numb almost. Then everything hit me as I crumpled to the floor unable to move, he actually shoot me, no this was not happening! I point blank refuse to believe it. My heart had been abused in more way than one. I tried to look around but found only myself in a small room. Why? This could not be like last time. I am all alone, again...

* * *

**...France's P.O.V...**

"I can't move just leave me." I coughed on the smoke I honestly think it will do more damage than the fire.

"I am not leaving you!" Canada shouted at me desperately trying to lift the fallen column off my legs, it was useless even I knew that so why don't they leave?

"Git if you make Canada cry America is going to kill you." England moved next to Canada trying to lift it, I do not want them to get hurt why can't they just leave?

"Dudes we need to get-" America rushed into the main room but was cut off as the two floors above him fell down onto of him. His body was hidden under the rubble yet a pool of blood got more and more visible.

"No." England seemed pale much like Canada shaking though I wondered why since the fire made everything hot.

"Don't stand around or we'll die too!" Seychelles pulled at my upper body. We can die?

"Maple." Canada swore as a bottle of maple syrup in his back pocket caught on fire, sending both he and England a light. Their bodies were almost immediately engulfed in flames, reducing it to ash. Canada why? I felt rain yet we still were inside, I touched my cheek realising it wasn't rain but my own tears falling. Canada mon amor. The only thing not engulfed and I had left of him was the ringing memory of their blood curling screams.

"This is just some prank." Seychelles told me though I think she was just trying to convince herself.

"Oui." I nodded numbly, she was right this was just a joke probably England's idea and America joined in also forcing Canada too as well. The fact Seychelles was here is just an accident, I tried telling myself the lie that no fool would believe let alone me.

"Ah!" Seychelles hands left my shoulder her eyes wide in panic, I watched as she tripped on some fallen bricks and fell out of a hole in the wall.

"No!" I tried getting to her but I still could not move. Rain started to fall this time it actually came from the sky. "No!" I added my own salty tears to the puddles as I heard the thud of her landing. The squish as her body splattered on the ground and the squeak of the tyres braking to late adding more damage to the body. There was no questioning if she had survived. All the passion I had was ripped from me when my friends died for me in front of my eyes. All love had vanished in the flames...

* * *

**...Spain's P.O.V...**

"What good is a tomato bastard who has too much sun and always happy." Romano snapped waving his arms around to exaggerate his point.

"But you also have a lot of sun too." I laughed wondering why he was so angry all of a sudden ow well he's so cute when he is angry.

"How can you be so goddamn happy when I insult you?" Spat at me. "Wait I get it its because your a stupid bastard, a stupid tomato bastard." He laughed at this as if it was the funniest thing ever.

"Romano that is mean." My smile faltered slightly, he would apologised like always when he realised he when too far, it was all I could think.

"Are you death as well as stupid? I am fed up with you clinging to me like a lost puppy, I am fed up of that you spend more time with your tomato's than me and I am fed up with you all together. To be completely honest with you it is pathetic." Romano shook his head, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Romano." He wasn't joking around.

"I did not tell you before as I hate to see the tomato bastard crying-"

"Romano!" I cut him off not caring that he spoke as if I wasn't there. My heart lifted after what I thought was a one way fall.

"Bastard wait until I finish. I hate you crying as it makes me want to vomit. I mean how sad can you get?" It was true he looked like he was going to be sick now and my tears had only just started to fall.

"You don't mean it." I cut in not wanting to listen to these lies anymore, that's all these were lies.

"The thing is it is all true and I am leaving. I want to forget all about you so don't follow me. Got it you sad tomato bastard?" Romano turned and walked out not waiting for a reply. "God this is the best I have felt in years." I heard him laugh. I watched him unmoving until he was out of sight, he never even looked back. This was real. The sun had disappeared behind a never ending rain cloud.

* * *

**...The boss's P.O.V...**

"I think they enjoyed the prologue so much we should just go straight into the first act." Those orders sent the room a buzz with people trying to get everything done.

* * *

**NOTE: I am sorry Prussia, Iggy, France and Spain this is not going to stop so um yeah sorry. I will probably will only write one or two more scenes which includes what happens though. Anyone else watch the Sochi opening ceremony, my friends thought I was mad when I told them I was planning to watch flags after school. Then I get on here finished the chapter and the site crashes and I lose it all when I pressed save because the site had gone down, gr! Thank you for reading, following, favoriting and reviews :3**

.

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1 and BluemoonroseLuna (for following) _**

- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. Switzerland and Liechtenstein invite you for a picnic during the whole alien invasion (in the movie) so you join them onto of the hill eating Liechtenstein's homemade lunch while Switzerland is drawing cute little pictures for the both of you. Afterwards Switzerland said he needed to get some work done so you and Liechtenstein skipped back to her house and watched the news. The news just showed some representations dressed up as aliens so you decide to go shopping instead.

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1 and BluemoonroseLuna (for favoriting) _**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you, America and England decide to adopt you, you sneak into a world meeting and pretend to be a new micronation, then England tries to prove magic to everybody by shrinking them but instead makes you an actual representation, needless to say you get grounded but hey your a nation whoop whoop!-_

_._


	14. Losing Myself

**...England's P.O.V...**

**(A week later)**

I herd screaming next door from Prussia I was next, joy. I rolled my eyes sitting down putting my finger up to where I had spotted a hidden camera the other day. We all knew what was happening was fake and was forcing ourselves to scream in our heads as soon as we are back in reality. I hate to admit it but in those moments everything was so bloody real and the pain was worse than physical torture. They inject us with some kind of drug, we cannot fight back to stop them as one of the after effects is temporary reduced vision so we can see little more than pixels for about half an hour. I sighed at how weak and vulnerable I was here, I did not like it, not one bit. I sighed again, evening my sighing makes no noise. Fucking hell I really want to punch that boss guys face!

"Hey!" I could hear someone open the door as he or she got closer the pixel thing he or she brought looked like a projector. I knew exactly how they did it not that it would help me at all. I wonder how the others are doing? That frog probably had visions about girls rejecting him though Spain was very open about Romano and Prussia had memories of Holy Roman Empire and his dissolution. I decided Prussia was probably in a worse shape than me and decided not to complain anymore. As long as I stayed sane everything would be okay. As long as I stayed sane...

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

**(Three weeks later)**

"Ah!" I saw pixels again, none of this was real. Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! I pulled at my hair feeling some of it come lose as I fell to the floor in a ball trying to get myself together. At least I had managed to shut up my self on the outside, even though I made no noise if they saw my mouth open it would be easy to guess. I just looked like a huddled ball rocking forwards and backwards while shaking. Inside I looked like some rabid werewolf screaming at the top of my lungs hitting, kicking and pulling at anything and everything. I think I said something about staying sane before well that idea is long gone. I was insane probably dangerous to people outside these walls. Unable to differentiate what's real and fake, memories blurred together with lies. It was no longer a _want_ to get out but a _need_. America please save me! Be my hero! I started crying I want him so bad, to be in those big arms knowing that everything would be okay, for him to kiss all this away. I hope he heard me oh god I hope so much. I miss that stupid cocky grin he always wears and the nicknames that I pretend I cannot stand. Please hurry I already felt myself drifting away.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

**(A week later - overall it has been a month since they were missing)**

"How hard is it to track down a perverted Frenchman, a forever happy Spaniard, an Englishman with bushy eyebrows and an Prussian albino!" Germany slammed down his fists making cracks on the table. We were at his house so nobody stopped him. He was right though they should have stuck out like a sore thumb.

"He's right this is stupid." I used all my mental strength to not punch the wall, Germany had kicked me out six times for that alone. England sounded scared when he spoke to me and that was before he disappeared.

"I am sorry." Japan bowed in apology he had been in charge of all the electronic side of this.

"It is not your fault." Germany sighed running a hand through his hair. "I am just so frustrated by all this, my brother is not a country why target him?" Germany rested his head against the table as Italy tried cheering him up with pasta.

"It is like totally strange." Poland flicked his hair not contributing much but since he was in Europe like the other European nations he had to be here. Other nations like Japan, me, Canada and for some strange reason Russia. I think Russia volunteered as Ukraine was here and he thought that Europe might use the time to convince her to break ties with Russia completely. I knew he was doing it for his country but it made me furious could he not see that was not even on our list of worries right know.

"Mate I still don't get why we can't get him with magic." Australia looked at Norway, he and Iceland was probably only here as the rest of the Nordics were and they had nothing better to do. Just thinking of everyone's reason for being here made my blood boil as most were not willing.

"We have told you already something like that comes at a huge cost." Romania spoke up for Norway, he probably felt like a parrot repeating it over and over again.

"I'll pay!" I was in front of him in seconds.

"How much?" Germany was almost as quick as me quickly followed by Hungry, Romano and Canada all of us ready to pay.

"Magic does not work like that." Scotland shook his head sadly.

"Any don't you think we already tried that?" Wales kicked the chair in front of him over annoyed.

"You managed by yourselves?" Norway spoke up surprised.

"Four of us was enough." Ireland folded his arms daring anybody to question his motive, right now I think half the room wanted a punching bag.

"Germany could be onto something." Hungry seemed to have a moment of realisation as she grabbed a laptop. "If Prussia was... dissolved in 1947 then the problem would have to be before that meaning the group must be over 67 years old so it is no point in looking for modern groups created recently. It would have nothing to do with any world war as Prussia was always against England and France. Spain also was not hugely involved in that either."

"A group going on for that long would have to have to at least popped up once before." I pointed out.

"Exactly." She turned to me grinning.

"I get it." Canada nodded.

"So we are only looking for groups before 1947 that is problematic." Japan sat down taking the laptop off Hungry who already entered some information.

"Why?" Sealand crossed his arms frowning.

"Computers existed but they were not used like that really." Finland explained to him.

"So we have less clue what's going on then before." Romano huffed angry.

"He's right da." Russia agreed with Romano. I hate it when he's right!

"Well we know it happened before 1947 and would have to involve all four of them in some major way." I told them, see Russia was not right I smiled at my own little victory while Russia's smile faltered slightly.

"Well that's obvious." Italy laughed eating some pasta Germany refused to have, everybody turned to look at him even Romano had no clue.

"Italy?" Germany sounded genuinely confused at what the carefree Italian was on about.

"Big brother France told me loads of story's and Prussia mentioned them when he was drunk, ow and Romano told me once how Spain was when he was younger." Italy chirped he didn't realise he hadn't told us any real information but before I could say anything Romano was on him.

"Fratello just tell us what your on about or I swear you will never eat pasta again." Romano growled.

"Ve fratello don't hurt me they were all pirates." Italy was in tears and Germany managed to get Romano off him. "Germany." The Italian hugged the German tightly.

"Ah." I scratched my head wondering how I could forget, when I was younger I always asked why he was hurt saying I did not like it. Romano was starting to realise how obvious it was and cursed himself.

"That was ages ago it still doesn't help much." Canada pointed out, he was right records like those were probably lost at least half a centaury ago.

* * *

**NOTE: For those who were confused I hope this clears things up and Italy is being smart which probably means its the end of the world so hide :3 Also has been randomly thinking of the Ancient's today wonder why? Also wants to dedicate this chapter to my mum as its her birthday tomorrow for me might be today for you! Happy birthday mum love you, if you ever see this I hope you had a great day!**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna and topdog12(for following) _**

_- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. (Turn back time a little.) You meet up with Germania and go bareback horse riding across the lands to meet up with Rome. You find him with a bunch of woman in a public bath drinking. Germania covers your eyes and starts yelling at Rome angrily. Rome gets out of the bath puts on a toga and you go outside. You then all go for a drink somewhere private (with no women all over Rome O.o shocker) and you all have a laugh. When Germania leaves you give him a hug and Rome gives him a kiss. You then ask Rome if Atlanta was real and find out that...! You then go around meeting all the nations back then like including all the Ancient's, Chibi!England, Chibi!Italy, Chibi!France, ect. -_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna and topdog12(for favoriting) _**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you. (Turn back time a lot.) Britannia who is a close friend sends you to baby sit some of the kids under wing as she is vising Ancient Greece. You are stuck in one room with England, Scotland, Ireland, Wales, Brittany and Cornwall who you spent only a little time with now and again. At first they try killing you but you quickly clipped their ears. You then ended up fangirling/fanboying over them cuddling them and kissing them. (Back in the present) Your England's doctor and have a huge surprise when you diagnose he is pregnant with America's child!-_

**____****Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person :3) **

___- Gets ten cookies, hugs, your parents are scientist and tell you to stand in this room for your birthday. No need to say you are pretty unhappy until you end up in Hetalia there was a note and switch. It said happy birthday love mum and dad, P.S press the switch to come back. Of course you happened to turn up in a world meeting and made a lie that England's magic brought you here and you were a representation from a parallel universe. Once they accepted it they decided until England can send you back you will stay with each nation. Of course you did not let this chance slip you by so as well as getting close to each nation you also make a list if your OTP's and tries getting countries together. Some failed and some succeeded. This meant that a lot of nations owed you and the ones who failed came to you to try to get them together with a nation, okay and some really did not like you but only one or two ignore them. When you told them the truth and you decided to head home England gave you a charm which meant you could return at any time repeatedly. From there you faced a decision split your time between both worlds or stay in one or the other. I wonder what you pick? :) -_

**_._**


	15. A Lead

**...England's P.O.V...**

Two people wearing black from head to toe with balaclava's stood behind them. Guns aimed at their heads.

"Move!" I screamed trying to move forwards but something like bars were in my way. I tried moving forwards my eyes could clearly see nothing was block me.

"What's wrong Arthur, your scaring me?" Alice hugged America's arm. I was scaring them? Bloody hell just look behind you for crying out loud!

"Are you telling us to move?" America seemed to be studying my mouth though I am not sure if it was because he was trying to work out what I had said. Right then I nodded my head like a madman.

"Yes." My shoulders relaxed.

"Fine we will move, just on one condition." I was tense looking up we did not have time for this. "All you have to do is make a sound come out your mouth. I t could be anything a word, laugh or scream."

"Please I cannot!" I screamed tears descending down my face, begging to no avail.

"Come on Iggy you love us right? If we were in danger you would have made a noise." America had on of those carefree smiles on his face, his eyes dancing.

"Move!" I screeched, louder then I have ever before. They could not die, I will not let it! My throat was bone dry and stinging but I ignored it all maybe if I screamed loud enough they will here it.

"Arthur stop mucking around lets just go get some ice cream." Alice looked at us with puppy dogs she was too much like America I sighed mentally.

"Yes." I nodded trying not to over do it if we go get ice cream they will move and spot the people behind them.

"Wait!" America shouted looking at his phone, Alice who had about to move stopped. "If I remember the place we usually go to has shut down."

"No!" I reached out trying to move as I herd the two pops of gun fire. I fell to my knees as I watched their eyes go wide with realisation they been shot, fear and horror also held a presence. The sound pierced my head sending everything into pieces as I watched my world collapse. They fell to the floor unblinking starring straight at me almost seaming to accuse me for all of this. I shook my head it was my fault if only I screamed a bit louder or tried to move harder or, or god knows but I should have stopped it.

* * *

**...France's P.O.V...**

They were coming for me next as I heard Angleterre's scream halt mid way. The only thing I held onto know was that whatever happened I wasn't alone really, the screams proved that. What would seem bone chilling to everybody else sounded like hope to me. As long as I was not alone I could live through this. I wanted to fall asleep but I learnt whatever small moments I got only tantalised me making me want more. Food was never on the menu. This meant that they knew we didn't need sleep or food to live just our people just one person saying we were their nation. Time much like night and day held no meaning all we had was the pattern. Prusse, Angleterre, me and Espagne. It had never changed so it was a reliable system to go on. I am glad he is not here. I hope he stays far, far away. Even if it means I am stuck here forever he should just stay away. I could stay sane for a good while yet they have not seemed to figure out my feelings for Canada. I hope that everyone here is alright, the most I know is they are alive. For gods sake I hope I have not missed my hair appointment after this I am going to need it.

"Bonjour." I herd someone mutter next to me, when did they get there. I was now the one screaming...

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

"I am so sorry-aru! Please believe me this had nothing to with me-aru." China burst through the door with a laptop in his arms as I was trying to convince them we should raid any suspected hiding places. Iggy trusted me I was going to save him!

"China please calm down." Japan spoke calmly.

"Okay aru. Well my official is detained and brought here he is in that storage prison thing aru." China babbled as he put the laptop down and managed to connect it to the projector. It started working brining an image of me, Alice and England.

"I what?" I have no memory of this, I mean I was here right so what the hell was going on?

"Its not real you will see in a minute aru." Sent an sympathetic glance my way before returning his attention back to the video? I herd two bullets go off as me and Alice fell to the ground. The scene disappeared to a cell were England who was on the floor crying picked himself and whipped away his tears. He went and sat huddled in a corner his head hidden in his knees.

"I don't know why but opium seems to be mute aru." China told us as the scene quickly changed to one of France, it was just as bad it featured my brother. France did not collect himself as quickly instead at the beginning he hit the wall cursing. "The found out! They fucking found out!" Before laying against a wall looking blankly out to the rest of the world.

"France." Canada looked fragile shaking we were then showed Spain then Prussia. It repeated itself with different situations but the same outcomes.

"We need to find them." Germany who was stood up, fell into a chair.

"They have been in their for over a month damit!" I punched a wall but Germany was still trying to get his emotions in check so ignored me. How could I call myself a hero? England I have failed you I am sorry. Great now I was crying, I shouldn't be the one crying.

"How can this be possible?" Hungry looked at Austria unbelieving at what she saw. China unplugged the lead to the projector, we had seen more than enough.

"Daddy what's wrong? I am right here." Nobody had noticed the little girl who had snuck into the room. She was standing right in front of the laptop touching the screen trying to touch England.

"Shit!" Romano turned to release the tears he had been hiding, seeing a little girl like that even touched Romano.

"Hey Alice lets go find Gráinne she is probably worried about you." I said quietly swallowing my own feelings, Iggy wanted me to look after her I would. The UK family was over in Germany, I ended up paying for their hotel in return they looked after Alice while I went to the meetings.

"But Arthur's here, I can see him!" Shouted tears falling down her checks like my own moments earlier.

"Yeah we are going to get him sweetie but look its Francis." I went over and picked her up, she was frowning.

"Perverted frog got in the way of Arthur." Alice huffed unhappy.

"Just like your dad." I smiled weakly unable to hide the sadness in my voice.

* * *

**...Japan's P.O.V...**

"Why don't we just track it to the source?" Belgium looked at me as America took Alice out the room, she put a friendly hand on his shoulder. She had known Romano when he was young.

"Hai." I nodded looking at the laptop in front of Germany, it would only be polite to wait till he hands it over since.

"Please take it I don't vant to see anymore." Germany passed it on so quick I almost let it slip but managed to recover myself before nodding again. China looked over my shoulder as I got my own laptop and started to get to work. I guess it was his official but still I sighed it was very distracting.

"Do not forget my official is in that storage cell thing aru." China looked back at the others for a moment.

"Hurry up you bastards." Romano stormed off trying to catch up to Canada who left earlier not that anyone noticed. Germany pulled Ukraine aside speaking in a hushed voice before catching up with Italy who was with his brother. I wondered what they were talking about no I need to find England and the others I scolded myself once again indulging myself in numbers and codes.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

I realised from now on things might come up that Alice cannot be here for. Not just the video but once we find England anybody who I would leave her with normally will be going on the rescue mission. It looks like I would have to take Switzerland's offer, Liechtenstein gets on with her well if I remember correctly.

"Hello Switzerland." I rang up his house number.

"He is in his study do you want me to get him." Liechtenstein answered cheerfully.

"No it is okay you can tell him." I told her looking down at Alice who's face was red from the tears.

"Sure but you know we cannot get involved with any mission right?" She reminded me.

"No, no that's not it." I switched the phone into my other hand. "I was going to say can I am going to leave Alice with you for a while we are pretty close to finding them a month tops." I smiled at the thought, within a month Iggy would be in my arms.

"Really!" Liechtenstein squealed, I heard Switzerland in the background asking what was going on.

"Hello America." Switzerland had apparently took the phone off Liechtenstein.

"Hey Switzerland is it okay if you come pick her up?" I asked, I could hear Liechtenstein begging her brother, it was a good sign.

"Yes fine but at least until you have found England she shall be under my care-" I heard Switzerland chocking and trying to get Liechtenstein to stop hugging him. "- I am not doing this for you remember that I have my own interests." Usually I would be cautious around a nation saying this but it was pretty clear to me his intentions and they were harmless.

"Okay thanks a lot." I hung up she had nothing to pack but we still needed to get to the airport damn I should have asked if they are flying as a nation or publically. I decided publically as I am pretty sure his boss told him to stay out of it completely.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

While I had been waiting for Switzerland I left a voice mail on Wales phone telling him about how he should go visit Japan and ask him to watch the video China given us. I also told them Alice was with me, it would be easier to explain my decision after they saw what we had. Alice didn't seem very happy with being passed on all the time and I couldn't blame her but I had no choice. This was what was best for her in the end. If she got hurt under my watch then England would kill me. I wish we could rescue England already then everything could go back to normal. It was not like a hero to wait about they should just jump head first into the action not caring about the consequences. I sighed twiddling my thumb in the back of a cab heading back to Germany's house. Hang on a little longer I prayed silently.

* * *

**NOTE: Okay this bit had no action :( but they needed some way to track them down so your going to have to deal with it :P**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna and topdog12(for following) _**

_- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. Seychelles and you hang out at her house enjoying the sun when Cuba comes along with Canada. You wave hello to both this seems to make Cuba think and then hit Canada saying he is America. You scold Cuba taking Canada away so he can join you and Seychelles. In return he makes you maple pancakes which were the best. You talk some more having a laugh when Egypt turns up. It seems Seychelles was some sort of agony aunt or something as he told her all his problems. He completely ignored me and Canada. Me for being a human and Canada for being well Canada. Seychelles sends him on his way refusing to tell us what was going on afterwards. You, Canada and Seychelles spend the rest of the day at the beach ignoring all the countries problems, literally!-_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna and topdog12(for favoriting) _**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you. It's Japans birthday today, happy birthday! You go round in the morning handing over a card and a present. You help him set up a party which his friends insisted he had. You talked about gossip apparently with all that listen Japan knows a lot which you get him to tell you. In the middle of laughing Korea came bursting in which you quickly decide to kick him out again. Nations showed up and at the beginning the party was nice but then someone spiked the juice and it all went to hell. England was dragged off by America to stop him from doing anything while drunk, he already kissed Canada thinking he was America ops and others also ended up dragging others off. It ended up just being you and Japan. You tried to conceal him about how the party went but you still felt bad. So you borrowed some fireworks off Hong Kong and gave him a firework display. Earning you a peck on the check. :3 -_

**____****Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person :3) **

___- Gets ten cookies, hugs. Your in Sochi in a special room which holds all the nations. There is a TV which shows the games as the opposing nations badmouth each other and you just sit there eating some popcorn. I once remember reading somewhere Olympics weather winter or not was a time for peace and looking behind me at Canada and America fighting I laughed at the thought. I broke up the fight with some help form England who threw a hot cup at tea at them. You then get chatting with some nations and find out there is a unground betting system that countries use to bet on teams. Germany of course is trying to track them down but you find it funny at the Germans frustration and help the others. While distracting him you give him some fashion advice on the uniforms but reassuring him that you did not think America's much better. Just before you leave they give you a share from the bets for helping them keep Germany off their backs. That's when Germany turns up and you run. "Better luck next year!" You shout at the confused German. XD -_

**_._**


	16. Vaccine

**...China's P.O.V...**

I was with Japan when my phone rang. It was the labs.

"I will back in a sec aru." I waited for a nod before walking out the room closing the door. I looked both ways, it was clear. I answered.

"Hello aru." I whispered still weary of other nations being around.

"Its about the partial sample you brought us aru." The man, who was in charge of the labs told me.

"Is there something wrong with it aru?" I asked grimly.

"No, no it is quite the opposite aru." He laughed at least it was not bad news.

"Just tell me aru." I asked hurriedly not wanting to be by myself to long it would look suspicious.

"We managed to duplicate it and used it on some of your blood for tests aru." He told me. I already knew that we had discussed it before I left.

"The results aru?" I tapped my foot impatiently.

"It has a violent reaction however the cure to this is unbelievably simple aru." He laughed again I herd some talking in the background which was quickly hushed.

"Already you found one aru?" I gasped at how quickly they found one it was amazing.

"Yes one of the attendants were smoking and the fumes seemed to cancel the effects, in fact your blood would not react to the sample again aru." Well smoking in the labs should be punished but it could be overlooked this once.

"So if I inject a small sample into someone's body and they smoke they will never be effected again aru?" I double checked, it was a huge flaw indeed.

"Yes I better leave you now aru." The man hung up. I took the sample out of my pocket time to start working on the vaccine but first to find cigarettes. I am sure France has some around here some where.

* * *

**...Russia's P.O.V...**

Japan was trying to work on some codes but it was distracting him, even I was flat out watching them. Northern Ireland had fell to the floor with Ireland catching her at the last minute.

"He's broken, they broke him." Northern Ireland muttered to herself though we could all hear.

"He's fine North, just waiting for us." Ireland seemed to rock her back and forth like a child. It was clear to us he did not believe his own words his eyes seemed haunted by what he saw, restless nights laid ahead. A nearby bang dragged my eyes away from them.

"When I get my hands on them those fuckers will pay!" Scotland was attacking a wall endlessly which was already showing signs of giving in.

"You can bloody get in line." Wales growled, I have to say he was the only one of the family not to have a temper so this was a surprise. Hong Kong told me while with England he and Wales got on well, much due to the fact he wouldn't rip your head off like the others. I highly doubted that now with what I was seeing in fact I would say he was probably more dangerous than the rest.

"Had she seen this?" Northern Ireland asked shakily looking straight at me and Japan. Her eyes were pleading with us to lie to her tell her everything would be okay.

"Yes." Japan answered curtly, of course his gaze laid solely at his screen.

"Great now England's going to kill us." Wales sighed his anger seeming to have dissipated. Japan kept looking over at me cautiously, he was right to be weary of me but this time I was not an enemy. I wonder where China went to? I came up here just to see him having enough fun down stairs, that man knew only what we already knew. Japan had told me that he had went off though he would be back. It had been three quarters of an hour waiting. England's family only showed up about five minutes ago.

* * *

**...China's P.O.V...**

I had enough well more than enough it was a pretty simple formula for an organisation so old it was odd for them to use something that looks like an amateur made it. I grabbed the vaccines and several packs of cigarettes. I ran back to the room with Japan as the last thing I wanted to see was my own trusted official beaten up. The UK family, Russia and Japan were in the room.

"I have a vaccine for the chemical compound they are using aru." I explained quickly going up to Wales.

"Uh hey." He reacted to me giving him the vaccine.

"Here have a cigarette aru." I offered him one.

"I do not smoke." He stumbled, it was taking effect ops I forgot about a lighter.

"It's the cure aru now someone hand me a lighter aru." I looked around angry, not with them but myself for forgetting such an ingredient.

"Here." Scotland offered me one, I herd Ireland scoff but I just lit the cigarette and shoved it in Wale's mouth. He choked and unwilling inhaled the smoke in less than a minute he was back to normal.

"Bloody hell warn someone when you are going to mess with them." Wales sat down on a spare chair. The rest took their turn even Japan spared a minute to have it done.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

When I returned I got a needle in my arm and someone shove a cigarette in my mouth. I hadn't expected a warm welcome back but I didn't expect this either.

"What the hell?" I choked stumbling backwards, I didn't mind smoking but having it forced was a different matter.

"Sorry aru." China ran off after apologising. I manage to stumble through the door I felt better but the injection still made my slightly blurry. I wondered towards where I heard noise my sight getting better as I went along.

"So what do we do with him now?" Italy asked as I came through the door.

"Well we should kill him but this is not a small number of people we are talking about." Germany contemplated.

"They would have to have to be a number of people in Australia, England, France, Spain and China at least. I would expect they are not the only ones though da." Russia smiled he was just happy his own name was not mentioned I huffed.

"We cannot kill them all but we also can't lock them all up." Greece pointed out yawning as he cuddled a cat leaning against Turkey.

"Why not just make them forget using magic?" Denmark laughed at the obvious answer.

"Are you stupid?" Norway shook his head apparently magic was not that powerful or something.

"Unless you round them all up or we find their base it is not worth the effort." Wales explained for our sake.

"Well hasn't Japan worked it out already?" I slumped into an empty chair bored at all this depressing news, I just want to see Iggy.

"He says he would be finished by the end of the week." Germany informed me, that was too long and he knew it.

"I'll go help him." I stood back up, I didn't care for rest if it meant I would get to him sooner after that video I would not be able to get there fast enough. If only I could go back and hold onto him tighter maybe things would be different. I shook my head no use imagining what could have been it only wastes _his_ time. I was walking back through the door when I bumped into someone. Huh I didn't recognise them, what were they doing here? The lights went out.

"Hey-" I stopped. Wondering who decided it was a good idea to turn off the lights, something went over my face. It smelt sickly sweet. I tried to push it away but my arms seemed tired. My legs went from under me, I was so sleepy. I felt a yawn coming on. I should stay awake I tried arguing with my brain. My eyes disagreed with this. Sleep, I needed sleep...

* * *

**NOTE: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?! *****feeling evil***

**.**

**Japan and Spain are like totally belated twins *Talking like Poland as you do***

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz and Sadiescooby11(for following) _**

_- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. America and England knock on your door at six in the morning. They seem to invite themselves in as you go make tea and coffee. Apparently it was to celebrate the time that you became friends which you find rather sweet. Though you are a bit upset at them for waking you up at SIX in the morning! So they take you out for breakfast, you put on a onesie and walk out the door. It was a proper English Breakfast which was lush though you decided to leave the scones. When England asked you said you were full, it has nothing to do with any rumour about them being deadly even to nations. You go on the rest of the day hanging out. At the end of the day you play truth and dare in which you dare America to kiss England they forgot you were there and fully enjoyed the kiss. USUK IS NOW CANNON -_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz and Sadiescooby11(for favoriting) _**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you. It's Spain's birthday today, happy birthday! Romano opened the door already dressed. He took your advise and woke Spain up by jumping on him like he when he did when he was a kid. When you enter the house Romano offers you a tomato which you accept and sit down eating. When Spain came in you hugged him and handed over your gift. He opens it and gives you a hug in thanks. Instead of a party you rented out a bar to get drunk this also put the boring nations off and ensured that it was going to be a fun time. You kept accidentally pushing Romano into Spain so they hugged not that either argued or questioned you. By the end of the night most have left. Spain and Romano said good night before they left for a hotel. You decide to sit and watch America chase a drunk England before leaving. :3 -_

**____****Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person :3) **

___- Gets ten cookies, hugs. It is the summer break at St. Hetalia and everyone popular in your year organises a holiday. When you get there someone had mixed up the accommodation and you are having to stay in the same area as the boys. To be honest you are actually happy about the mix up. You are sharing a bunk with France as everyone else refused to sleep with him, not so happy about that. On your right is England and America. On your right Germany and Italy, so your not to worried about the frog. You get woken up by a scone which you almost choke to death on apparently England was trying to give it to Australia who, when England's back was turned, threw it as far as he could, unlucky for you. The week gets better as you and France start up a dating agency. It was actually a lot of fun, America came to you for help to him get with England was that a hard one and there was Romano about Spain. Don't tell anyone but Germany even had you set up a date with Italy, of course if you told anyone he threatened that you would never live through the day. When Russia went to France about China you watched the Frenchman nod scared shitless and beg China to go on a date with Russia. I think you only agreed out of pity. The weeks went on. You did every activity there was. You did get some people trying to push you off a cliff, apparently Belarus was not to happy about Russia and Turkey was not happy with Japan and Greece. The only thing that stopped you dying was that someone would always save you luckily. It would be romantic if they did not go out with someone already. You sighed it was hard being a super fan by the time you got all your ships done there was nobody left for you. Damit why did they have to be so good looking and gay? :( -_

**.**


	17. Why?

**...England's P.O.V...**

I could hear France's die down and Spain's raise. It was horrible, complete and utter bullocks. When would it end? Am I just too weak? As I stared at the wall I locked myself inside my head. Here I could cry and scream to my heart contents. Only a change in the tone of scream brought me out of it. Someone grabbed my arm forcing me to go back out into reality. They weren't drugging me again but dragging me out the cell. Spain was still screaming. What does this mean?

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

**(A day later)**

Uh...My head...I...where am I? I sat up to quickly making my head spin even more. I had a major headache but other than that I seemed fine. I remember a the lights going off then something sweet. My nose repelled even the thought of it.

"You awake da?" I heard Russia.

"Yeah what happened?" I asked trying to stop the spinning.

"They seemed to have kidnapped us." Russia laughed, he was too creepy who wants to be kidnapped by these sicko's he had seen the video? Wait kidnapped! I could see England, I was going to see England!

"This saves so much time." I grinned bouncing up and down.

"You want to see England da?" Russia whispered to me.

"Of course I am going to be a hero and save him!" I punched the air sure of myself. "And everyone else." I added as an after thought of course the hero saves everyone.

"Maybe save the rescue plans till later." A man stood on the other side of the bars smiling. "Number 2 this is your turn."

"Thank you, sir." A woman with a Russian accent took his place as the star of the show. "It's my turn to play with you for the downfall of my family." Her face darkened. "The cold war ruined us. I will see that the favour is returned." She clicked her fingers. I looked at Russia baffled, did he recognise her? The shook of his head confused me more had the family been exiled? The air smelt sweet again, uh couldn't they find a better smelling knockout drug. I used my shirt to try protect my mouth and nose.

* * *

**...Number 2's P.O.V...**

The injection didn't seem to be working on them.

"Ve what do we do?" Number 12 asked looking at me.

"We should like totally take a blood sample." Number 84 flicked her hair.

"Um what about checking the drug maybe they were not right?" A quiet number 36 suggested shrugging.

"Mate they are going to wake up soon do we delay it?" Number 125 walked in flicking through some papers in his hands.

"No!" I shouted I had worked so hard for this I wasn't going to throw it away.

"Well we can't use the injection." Number 70 yawned.

"Well there has to something we can use." Number 89 argued, 70 and 89 never agreed on anything. Though he gave me an idea not something but someone...

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

One of them opened the cell throwing six loafs of bread in. I grabbed one ravishing it leaving not a crumb to spare. I went to grab a second one just beating Spain. We acted like animals. I chewed it quickly before someone could try nicking it, it would not be the first time. Only two extra loafs were given and no mercy was involved in obtaining one.

"What?" I looked to my arms surprised, dread filling my stomach. Two people were dragging me out of the cell. The others moved backwards as far they could against the wall. If we were taken out it would happen again, we all knew it. It was not as bad as you remember I told myself. They shut the door, I guess it was only me having to go through it again I laughed weakly in my head.

"Number 2 we are outside awaiting orders." One of them talked into a radio. I tried struggling if I was going to have a chance to get away this was my chance. I kicked and punched, I was not at my strongest I admit but when it hit they were good enough. They fell to the ground this was my chance to escape. I was about to walk away, well stumble, when I heard him.

"England?" I turned around looking at the open door behind me, he was chained to a wall. Someone whacked a rifle in my stomach making me double over losing my balance. I should have run but why was he here? I thought he was safe, bloody hell I damn well made sure of it! I coughed up some blood not that I cared as someone picked me up from the floor and took me into America's cell. I squirmed, falling off their shoulder. Whoever was carrying me kicked my face before leaving. I spat out the blood on the floor not wanting to choke on it.

"Arh." I tuned my head to try and find those blue skies. He was on the wall peering down at me, he could not be here. I must be in one of those hallucinations again, they did take me out again so it was obvious. I tried to shake the entire situation off as some figment of my brain.

"Hey Iggy you alright?" America asked me, the look in his eyes hurt me more than any kick in the face. I tried to smile in reply but between my face having been kicked and not having a wash in over a month it was probably not very reassuring. My dirty blonde hair hung over my eyes dirt making the ends brown. "You bitch you'll pay for this." America growled at someone else in the room. I tried siting up but got pushed back down. A foot keeping my head firmly on the ground.

"It would be over for him if the drug had worked on you. Russia is going to have to wait a little while for his turn but I will just play with you for now." The woman smiled tutting. I-it did not work on him? He was s-safe, I could not believe it but he was immune to this. My shoulders dropped in relief. I am relieved, I would not wish this on anyone certainly not America. I am not sure this was real but I did not dare hope only to be let down.

"What do you mean?" America looked behind me, I felt my body spasm in response to electricity flowing through my body. Whoever it was had a taser with them and had no problem using it. I groaned trying to move away from it.

"Hey." America called out pulling against his chains. It happened over and over again. I fell in and out of conscious multiple times. America kept calling my name and fighting the chains. Eventually she stopped and I had a chance to breathe.

"Bloody hell." I swore. It was not a very long though as she soon got out a knife and started to skin my chest taking off my flimsy top. It hurt so bloody fucking bad. On the queens name I swear I could not have held back the tears if I tried. Any struggling just resulted in the knife digging deeper into my skin so was counter productive in my fight to escape the pain.

"England." America eyes teared up. It was fine I had been through worse torture in my life but why did he have to watch everything, please send him away. God I would go through all this and the injections willingly if they just sent him away. I could not bare for him to be stuck in this place.

"It's my fault." America started to cry. He let his body slump with only the chains left holding him in place. I tried shaking my head telling him it was their fault not ours but he could not hear me. No one could. He was not even looking at me out of shame. America ignore it do not let her get what she wants I pled silently. She skinned the little skin left on my chest before turning to him.

"It is." She told him, the pitter patter of tears grew deafening against the backdrop of silence. That's it I had enough, it was a good thing I ate that second loaf of bread. I got up and slapped that bitch making sure to leave a mark. I would not let her play with him like that. "You little shit!" She shouted shoving me to the ground, I grabbed her shirt dragging her down with me. I scratched at her face and kicked her as hard as I could. She returned by playing dirty spitting in my face and pulling out a handful of my hair. So unladylike she even started biting me, crap I was still to damn weak. The salty air hitting my bare red skin alone was painful.

"Stop." America's eyes were disconsolate. With me distracted she took the chance and kicked me in the stomach, America winced as my mouth opened in silent scream. Why did he want me to stop I was fighting for him, for us...

* * *

**NOTE: America why? *smirks your going to have to wait till find out***

**.**

**Happy Valentines everybody! **

**I am enjoying mine single with ice cream and Hetalia.**

**Actually just advised my History teacher to watch Hetalia (wonder if he will think I am crazy or join us)**

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx and Masquelarede99 (for following) _**

_- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. It's valentines day. That time of year when lovers from all over the world celebrate their love buying chocolate and flowers. Kissing and just enjoying a day just for them. Ha I bet you thought I was going to write some small cheesy paragraph about valentines day didn't you? Well your dead wrong :P It's Valentines day but you do not care about boys you are in the car travelling to your first anime con. You are excited but also nervous you do not know anybody and this is the first time you cosplayed in public outside your bedroom. You parents drop you off wishing you luck you pull a brave face waving as they leave, you walk in. There were a lot of couples cosplaying together, you squealed every time you walked passed a England and America couple kissing. A few people also cosplaying Hetalia came up to you and you made friends chatting discussing ships and just Hetalia in general. With your new friends you enter a Hetalia panel, you were literally bouncing up and down in your seat. The panel went by quickly, you asked a few questions and laughed at the jokes none of your friends would ever get. The panel ended and you were hanging round playing truth or dare with other Hetalia cosplayers when your parents texted you telling you they were here to pick you up. You sighed texting back you would be there in five minutes. You said goodbye with a few hugs promising to come to the next one. You took some numbers of people you made with friends with so you could talk and left._

_"How was it?" Your mum asked as you got in the car._

_"Great! I am definitely going back next time." You grinned. -_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11 and Masquelarede99(for favoriting)_**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you. Its half term and schools out, thank god. You were on your way home and took a short cut. It was a dark ally way but it cut ten minutes off the journey so ignored common sense or any fear that would make you turn back. It was like a normal day until someone blocked your way feeling slightly nervous you step back but bump into someone. You gulp cursing yourself for being lazy and is scared out of your mind._

_"Well looky what we found here." One of them cooed at you._

_"Lets have a little fun." One of them puts a hand on your shoulder but before he could do anything else a boy around nineteen punches them one in the face. You looked at your hero he had sky blue eyes and blonde hair with this weird piece sticking up. The other one pushed you to the ground and tried attacking the boy who looked at least five years younger. He got punched under his chin and in his gut. You rescuer helps you up._

_"T-thank you." You stutter still in shock a little wobbly on your feet. "What's your name?"_

_"Alfred F Jones though you may call me your hero." He beams._

_"America?!" And that was how your adventure began... __- _

**____****Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person :3) **

_- Gets ten cookies, hugs. Well I know how you like your scones so I sent England with China over. (China is not there on medical stand by why would you think that?!)He bakes you scones while you sit in the living room, your hear several explosions and things getting broken. China is being annoying trying to tell you that it almost killed Prussia, sigh how could someone's cooking be so bad? Arthur comes back in the room telling you they were in the oven, I wonder why he looked like he's been to hell and back you shrug watching some TV. America comes in at one point and hugs you saying it was nice knowing you and clapping you on the back, by the way he was acting you would think you were about to eat poison. You feel sorry for England with everyone so negative about his cooking I would be permanently pissed off to if everyone thought my cooking could kill. England said they would be done soon and China tried to convince you to back out you were very close to kicking him out your house but England came back in with the scones. They looked burnt but whatever, don't judge a book by its cover and all that crap. China is setting up life support after this you were going to punch him into next week and England was waiting eagerly as you picked up a scone and went to bite it. Your teeth did not hit the scone but each other. _

_"Ow" you complained as Australia pulled it out of your hand. _

_"As my citizen I cannot stand by and watch you eat this." Australia told me throwing it in the bin. He also grabbed the plate on the table in the kitchen chucking that out as well. _

_"My food is not that bad!" England shouted at him defiant. What a waste of food you look at Australia not pleased with his intervention. _

_"You mean that was a scone I thought it was just burnt toast?" France walked into the room out from the kitchen holding a half eaten scone wobbly on his feet, scared. He looked as if he was about to faint. He fell to the ground unmoving his eyes wide open. China set him off on life support and started telling France not to die think of his people. England stormed out the room claiming it had nothing to do with the scones, clearly upset by the whole event. America chased after him trying to comfort him. You just stood there blinking trying to process what happened._

_"Thanks." You mutter to Australia glad he saved you from eating the scone maybe he was a decent representation after all, I mean he did save you after all. (I hope you forgive him and me from last chapter you seemed angry with him over it so I decided he should make it up to you hope this makes up for it) :3 -_

**.**


	18. I won't leave you

**...America's P.O.V...**

I couldn't stand seeing him fight when he looked on the verge of death. He looked at me his eyes asking why as if I had betrayed him. Maybe I had. I just couldn't stand seeing him like this while I was powerless. That bitch I wanted to kill her, rip her limb from limb. I wanted that so bad but it wasn't what I wanted the most. I wanted to be able to hold him in my arms, hug him, kiss him. Tell him it will all be alright and that I love him.

"You piece of shit!" She kicked him harder making him bring up blood, this made her frown lessen slightly as she kicked him again and again. I hung my head, I was meant to be a hero yet what could I do when the one I love is getting beaten up in front of me. When he no longer reacted, probably unconscious or his body had gone numb, she seemed satisfied and left. I herd a click as the door locked.

"Iggy are you alright?" I asked him not caring if they heard me. His finger twitched. "I am sorry so sorry, I should have found you earlier. I should have not let myself get captured. I-I." I chocked at my mistakes. He turned his head, he wasn't unconscious. His face still had streams running down his face but he forced a smile. He opened his mouth, nothing came out. Now I think this whole time I never heard a sound from him, not a sob, scream or a word. What had happened before we seen that video?

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

He was blaming himself that idiot why did he not just let me fight? He was crying again I tried to tell him it was okay but I was mute. He was not looking at me hanging his head in shame, bloody hell. I tried standing up but my legs just collapsed from under me I could not even crawl. I ended up using my hands to drag me over to him. This meant dragging my stomach which was torture on its own. I was hoping it would heal in an hour or two. I touched his leg still unbelieving he was in this place half expecting it was a hologram. It was real. America looked at me tears falling on me. One touched my lip, I scrunched up my face not liking the salty taste. That reminds me when was the last time I had drank something. Great now I was going to have an unquenchable thirst. I positioned myself leaning against the wall and his leg. I had been able to catch up on some sleep when they moved me but I still yearned for more. I yawned and snuggled up to his leg as if it were a pillow.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

He was sleeping, his face looking so peaceful despite everything. I wonder what it is like back in Germany? Do they know where we are? Will they rescue us? At least I sent Alice away to Switzerland's house before all this she would safe there they probably didn't think she would leave me or her family. I kept her safe England as you told me to. Despite getting his memories back he still treated her like his daughter, his most precious thing ever. To be honest I am jealous. I sighed shaking away such thoughts. We can talk about things once we got out of here. I looked around the room it was made up of plain walls, a celling, a floor. I knew there was a camera somewhere. Also a ventilation system though I doubt I could reach it even if I could walk around. In the left corner was a hole in the corner not much bigger then the size of my palm. I am guessing that is the toilet I sighed. The only other thing was the door. Escape was only possible through the door, we would have to fight to get out of here that way. I could not move and England was to hurt to fight, I wouldn't let him hurt himself more when it was clear we would lose anyway. I looked back down at him, I smiled at least he wasn't alone no more. I was with him and I wouldn't leave.

* * *

**NOTE: Is not going to put the usual thank yous today as it normal takes me longer than writing the story and I do not have time so is putting this up. Its short but sweet I am writing the next one so might put two up in one night. Have had my parents friends birthday so not much time as well as my dad nearly braking the ceiling long story short I ended up screaming as I thought the ceiling was about to full on my mum (which it nearly did) and my dad stopped put heavy stuff in the attic as a result of my screaming stopping the ceiling from giving way. There is still two giant cracks that need sealing though. *sigh* So sorry once again thank you all for still reading and favoriting I appreciate it alot. Sorry once again hope you can forgive me.**


	19. The Unspeakable Act

**WARNING: CONTAINS RAPE THOUGH ONLY SUGGESTED! SO THE WORD RAPE IS NOT USED NOR IS THE ACT ITSELF I AM SORRY IF IT IS A SENSITIVE SUBJECT. YOU CAN READ FIRST PARAGRAPH JUST NOT THE REST IF YOU WANT TO AVIOD IT COMPLETELY.**

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

I was woken by something burning my foot and the bottom of my leg. I opened my eyes which only made the pain worse I had already been screaming in my sleep I realised as I found my mouth already open. What was it that was some god damn painful? Bollocks! Never mind fucking painful. That woman was back with a bowl of acid and my foot had been put in it. I squeezed America's foot involuntary which I had been snuggling up to. I had to get it out was all I could think.

"Uh what's goin on?" America yawned, he must have been asleep damit I had woken him. He did not need to see this god please get my foot out of this I pulled against the woman's hold.

"Nothing just the usual foot massage." The woman laughed shoving my foot in deeper, I squeezed even tighter unable to let go as my leg was pushed deeper into the acid. It was going to burn my foot off and the pain was unbearable. No doubt I was flailing trying to get away using America's foot as something to help pull myself away from the acid. The pain was excorticating. It burned through my skin, muscles, nerves and was now chewing away at my bones. Fuck, fuck, fuck! I screamed at the pain.

"Please stop." I could not help beg as I cried. It hurt, it was slow, messy and she enjoyed it all seeming to almost gulp it all in. My sight was blurry probably from the amount of blood I was losing.

"Stop! You fucking bitch just go die! Do it to me instead! England!" America's shouts had been a mantra of sorts during the whole thing though I pushed his shouts into the background. I could see the blood had flowed into the acid as she took the bowl away. My leg at the end looked as if it had been sawed off it was not clean cut and no doubt was going to take more than a few days to heal. I knew a lost leg would take a month at the fastest and two at the most. I was hugging his leg crying, I knew I should man up but the air only made it sting even more. As much as it pained me to say it I could not stop myself from showing the pain it caused me. The most I could do was force my mouth shut, screaming only in my head.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

"Hm now what should I do?" The woman was thinking allowed tapping her feet in tune with her thoughts. I looked down at Iggy who was still crying holding my leg, I have never seen him so weak. God why did this have to happen to him? She was planning more after that I don't think he could go through something like that again today.

"You stupid whore just leave him the fuck alone!" I screamed at her trying to break out of the chains. What the hell where these things made of normally these things break without me trying.

"That is genius lets make you boyfriend a little man whore shall we right in front of you." She grinned sadistically. Grabbing a pair of cuffs from her belt she cuffed England's hands together and took him to the other side of the room.

"Stop what are you a rapist!" I shouted struggling against the chains I felt them give a little but that was all. I couldn't let this happen to him not in front of me not to him. I am a fucking hero damit!

"No I am someone willing to do anything for revenge." She looked at me determind before taking away his trousers, I blushed and looked away.

"Your acting as if- Wait don't tell me you have never- Are you a- Wow this is even better." She looked between us her grin widening. England was struggling but with his injury's and with his hands tied it was useless.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

After she finished she left the room. I blocked the world out and huddled myself in a ball. Back and forth, back and forth. It was a reliable pattern, very easy to keep. Numbness was all I could feel. Back and forth, back and forth. My mind could not stop my mind from repeating what had happened. Back and forth, back and forth. Blood kept pouring out my leg not that I cared. Back and forth, back and forth. He saw it all. Back and forth, back and forth.

* * *

**...Japan's P.O.V...**

Not just England but now America. My friends were disappearing one by one. I hated the fact that I had to keep the video stream on going through the entire process. Why did they want to hurt us so badly? I mean in my opinion France, Prussia and Spain have pissed off both humans with their pranks so someone wanting revenge I would expect. However it was not fair on England who now a days is one of the most polite western nations as long as you do not piss him off or he's drunk so why humans were pissed off with him personally was beyond me. I would not think it was one of his own as even if he was drunk or they punched him he would never hurt them or even talk back to them. I hated thinking of the possibility of our own people turning against us. The programing on the source was updated every six hours frustratingly always making it a race. I was almost had it when I heard something disturbing enough to grab my attention. I looked at the video.

"What are you a rapist!" America was yelling at the woman who had handcuffed England. She replied and pulled down his trousers. I almost chocked blushing deeply as I grabbed my laptop and left the room. This was private, it was bad enough for England that America was going to see it. England did not need me prying on top of everything. I sat outside the door. I could not go to far from the laptop and I could not let someone else stumble blindly into the room. I could do that much for my friend. A few nations walked by looking at me strangely for siting on the floor I ignored it. I was not going to let them know what was going on. England was my friend and if having to put up with strange stares is what I had to put up with to protect him than I would gladly. China dropped off some lunch, though as I could not stop typing, moving outside the room was a step back enough, he fed me.

"Can I ask why you moved-aru?" China asked as I broke through another wall. I shook my head. Unlike most people he did not push any further and excepted the fact I had my reasons and maybe one day I would tell him. I had a minute to break through the last fire wall and screen shot the location. I typed furiously. Telling myself if I took any longer it might be to late. To be honest just after what I had seen happen it was already to late. I took a screen shot of the location at the last second just before it hit the sixth hour mark.

"I got it!" I turned to China smiling as he watched me over my shoulder.

"Well done aru." China helped me up as I opened up the screen shot, I set off this little alarm Germany had made telling everyone to meet up in the hall. It was time to get them back.

* * *

**NOTE: I am sorry if it is a sensitive subject or if I covered it badly *Hides behind Russia* Yay for Japan maybe they will get rescued!**

**.**

**I have written the thank yous twice now as my internet went when I pressed save :'( **

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx, Masquelarede99 and Hanaryme (for following) _**

_- Hugs and throws chocolate-chip cookies at you. You visit Japan as you went to go get some pocky. You buy some then visit Japan to your surprise it looked like some sort of meeting was going on when Philippians opened the door. She soon ran off after South Korea shouting about something or the other. You come in and close the door behind you. China runs into you accidentally hitting you with a wok on the head thinking you were South Korea. He apologised helping you up and took you into the living room promising to cook you something as an apology. You sit in the room with Japan, that rest of the representations are running around Japans house. You explain to Japan why you are here and he explains how it was meant to be a friendly meeting that went wrong__. China came in putting a dish called chow fun in front of me which was actually delicious which you told him making him blush. Japan asked if you two want to go out in the garden to get away from the noise which you agree to after finishing the food. You spend the rest of the day chating with China and Japan. You even managed to get them to play the pocky game with you -_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11 and Masquelarede99(for favoriting)_**

_- Hugs, throwing tons of chocolate cookie with chocolate chips at you. It's Lithuania's birthday, happy birthday! So you like totally wake up Poland who like is totally unhappy with you spilling a jug of water over him but like whatever. Then head to Lithuania's house which already had visitors. Poland knocks on the door and someone looked out the upstairs window before letting you in. It is so good to see you two Lithuania smiles shyly. You hand him his present after Poland tackles him with a hug and enter his house. The other Baltics were already inside. Latvia was sweeping the floor while Estonia was working on the computer. You tell Latvia to help you set up the party instead. Estonia and Poland are arguing over colours while Lithuania was in his bedroom not allowed to come down stairs to we finished. With your work done and the others arguing over colour arrangement you sneak upstairs to visit Lithuania. He is laying on his bed looking up at the celling._

_"Are you okay?" You ask him._

_"I-I am f-fine." Lithuania sat up stuttering looking guilty about something._

_"Look you can tell me its your day and I am a friend not even a nation so it is alright." You tell him. He sits there explaining how he was worried about Russia coming over and that he likes Poland. When he finish's you grin and tell him you will sort everything out. He hugs you and says it was nice though but it was impossible. You ask him for Russia's phone number then leave the room._

_"Hey Russia I suggest you stay away from Lithuania's house Belarus is hiding in a closet waiting for you to come over she even bought a priest with her this time." You tell him as soon as he picks up his phone._

_"*sighs* I was going to visit him for his birthday but I guess I best stay away from Lithuania for a few days, thank you for the warning." Russia hangs up. You grin one problem down one more to go. So you go down stairs where there is still an argument over colours you made them play rock, paper, scissors to decide. Poland won after his little victory dance you pull him to one side._

_"I know you like totally like Lithuania so are you going to ask him out today?" You bluff. He almost trips over his feet and laughs. You have your answer, you tell him you know Lithuania likes him to. It was time for the party so you brought Lithuania down. America and other nations had arrived and were chatting. Russia is no where to be seen. Poland then takes Lithuania outside and you did not see him till the end of the party. His house may or may not have been a pigsty by then. Before you left Lithuania gives you a peck on the check saying thanks and that you are a miracle worker. - _

_****____**Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person sorry there was none yesterday and is glad you like them :3)**_

_- Gets ten cookies and scones, hugs. You flopped onto your bed. Your English teacher sent you homework through a friend through the holidays.*sigh* you missed the entire unit how were you supposed to know how biting your thumbs in Romeo and Juliet played into the themes of power and control. You rolled onto your back looking at the ceiling. None of your friends were answering there phones and your mum wanted this done by tomorrow. Who even liked Shakespeare work anyway. He was long dead no human lived long enough to matter maybe if it was an essay on a representation now I could get an A* for that. That's it a country! A certain Brit happened to be staying at a hotel in town. You grabbed some pens and paper and legged it out the house._

_"Hello?" New Zealand opened the door, why was he here? I knew Australia was here yesterday when you visited, England was still unhappy at Australia banning you from eating his food. He told you England was in the living room. He was not along. Australia, Canada, Hong Kong, America and other former colonies were in the room. _

_"Uh England you like Shakespeare right?" You were slightly nervous by the fact everyone was staring at you._

_"He was a pleasant chap." England smiled nonchalant, he thought I meant the person I sighed mentally._

_"So you are well versed in his plays like Romeo and Juliet?" You sat on the arm of the chair ignoring the stares._

_"I am if I do say so myself." He chuckled, you stuck a pen in his hand and a paper on the table in front of him._

_"So why is biting your thumb in Romeo and Juliet play into the themes of control and power." You ask leaning into the wall._

_"I am not doing your homework for you." England put the pen down. Plan B it was then._

_"France was right." You huffed crossing your arms. Australia raised an eyebrow questioningly ever since France woke up from the scone accident he had fled to France. He knew I was up to something, you just put your finger to your lips with a little grin._

_"What was the frog right about?" England demanded honestly scaring you enough that you fall off the arm luckily Canada caught you. _

_"Thanks." You told Canada before preparing yourself. "I saw him on the way here and told him what I told you and that I came specifically for your help but he said you would never do it. In fact that if you did I would get an F not an A*." I lied standing up. "I told him he was wrong that you would be great but I guess I was wrong." You acted perfectly in fact you were faking tears. You almost fell for your own story._

_"He did well lets show him!" England shouted determined, grabbing the pen and started writing. Australia left the room, you knew he was laughing his head off at his former mentor for falling for my ploy so easily. The only other one in the entire room who noticed the flaw was Canada but he just smiled whispering in your ear a well done. You just mentally grinned your teacher was going to faint when she sees this, it was payback for giving me the homework. Well she would not be to happy but that would make revenge all the sweeter. _

**.**


	20. Rescue

**...America's P.O.V...**

England did not seem to be able to hear me if he did he ignored it. He was naked but that was lost on me after what I had just seen, that bitch I will kill her for this! All he did was rock back and forth in a huddled ball muttering occasionally. I think he was broken...No he couldn't be this was England we are on about here yet...No I can't think that way. I struggled against my chains during everything I had managed to loosen them greatly but I still could not get of the wall. I wonder how long it has been since I got here, how long since he'd gotten here? Who would have thought a large scale terrorist group would attack us effectively. Effective enough to hurt us, hurt him and it was all my fault.

* * *

**...Japan's P.O.V...**

We were on some aircraft carriers which Germany got Ukraine to organise they had been left almost forgotten on standby. Poor thing at least she was able to do something before she was taken. From are position in the sky it was obvious by the sheer size of it alone that we had found what we had been looking for. It must have blocked satellite data or cast some spell as nothing appeared on images of the area that we had accessed. It also explained why we found it so hard to track down we had originally been searching on land not in the sea.

"T-minus five." A voice spoke clearly over the communications.

"Confirmed over. Alright everybody get ready we are jumping in five." Scotland shouted to be heard above the sound of the propellers which were deafening with the door open. I sighed I was not exactly looking forwards to parachuting off the plane onto the platform despite all reassurances that the material was resistance against both magic and bullets. I double checked what was inside my bag. Food, water, blankets, a pistol, spare ammo, two torches, a walkie-talkie, three flares and spare clothes. I already knew where I had to go first. I was the only one to bring spare clothes ,not because I was afraid mine would get wet but I knew he would need them. My hand went down to my waste double cheeking my katana was still there, even in this day and age it was my weapon of choice. Then we got the signal to jump. I flung myself off not thinking if I gave myself time to think I knew I would back out. I opened the parachute at the right time and landed running, not stopping. It was true that the parachute was bullet proof. I quickly spent time making a make shift kimono, I saw no point in wasting valuable equipment. I was among the first down as I sliced through the people who got in my way running straight into the heart of the ship. It was pretty empty if I had to guess everyone was up on deck trying to fend off the oncoming invasion of both humans and nations. The first and second floor were clear. I saw France, Spain and Prussia they seemed alright. I left some blankets, food and water. They had no idea where the other captured nations were so I relayed their location to the other leaving a flare just outside the cell. I ran along the rest on the corridor my katana unsheathed ready for any stray solider. A lot of empty open viewing cells lined an entire corridors. At the end I stopped their were four doors. I opened the one on the right closest to me quickly stepping in, it was empty literally there were only a hole in the ground and walls. I left deciding to try he next one.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

I growled at the opening door already memorising several carefully thought of insults. Didn't want to give her anymore ideas. I almost forgot how to breathe when it was Japan who entered. Had he been caught too or were we being rescued? I prayed it was the latter of the two choices.

"How?" I asked almost broke down in tears of relief.

"Later there are more pressing issues." He looked over to England who had not even noticed that we had a new visitor. "England it is me Japan, your friend." Japan spoke softly helping him up. England slowly looked up at Japan his eyes dull but showed recognition of the man before him.

"J-Ja..pan?" He looked as wobbly on his feet as his voice was talking. He no longer seemed mute whoever cast the spell on it must have died I only hoped it was that bitch who made our lives a living hell.

"Look I brought you some of your clothes. Can you get dressed while I help America?" Japan got some of England's clothes out of his bag, only when he looked down did he notice England's missing foot. "Ah do you need to lean against me?" He spoke slowly and gently like England was some wild rabbit that would run away with any sudden movement.

"No-no thank you." England was still stuttering but it was a lot better than before. Japan nodded in response and came over to me.

"Nobody knows what happened to him." He whispered in my ear leaning in close so England could not hear what was being said.

"You saw?" I gasped, Japan normally hated physical touching like a hug let alone...Well that. I felt betrayed that my friend would watch my lover during that. The pain must have come across on my face.

"No." I heard only your conversation before hand as soon as I knew what was going to happen I left the room." Japan got out a pistol and shot at the chain. It just bounced straight off hitting the opposing wall.

"Crap." I pulled against the chain no change it hadn't even loosened them.

"Useless thing." Japan dropped the pistol on the ground and brought up his katana slamming it against the chains, offering little resistance they broke. Wow remind me never to piss Japan off, that katana can do some serious damage. He repeated this three more times until I was completely free. It felt weird standing I was not used to it, where the chains were my body felt numb.

"Thanks dude." I smiled in gratitude picking up the abandoned pistol. England had managed to get dressed sort of though he had fallen trying to walk over to us. "Hey don't worry about walking just hold this." I handed him the gun as I picked him up bridal style. I held him as close to my chest not wanting to ever let him go. Japan made sure we ate some energy bars and drank some water before we left the room. He left a flare outside the room as he took off down a corridor.

* * *

**...Japan's P.O.V...**

I should have checked the other two doors for Russia and Ukraine but I needed to get these two somewhere safe. I threw down a flare and suggested someone check out the position over the walkie-talkie as I ran. China answered telling me he, Greece and Turkey were not to far from our position and would be there in a couple of minutes. I ran past the cells now empty someone had picked the others up. I looked over my shoulder occasionally double checking they were still behind me. America seemed to be pretty healthy other than malnutrition which the food and water had given a temporary recovery for that. England on the other hand seems to have lost a foot any other any other visible damage had healed, mental damage though was a different story. I needed to get them in a chopper and evacuate them immediately. Worry about answering questions from the others later. I got on deck, a battle was still being fought, who was winning I could not tell. I saw a carrier about to take off. I jumped on it, Alfred just behind me surprising the humans as they took off.

* * *

**...America's POV...**

We managed to get them to drop us off at Switzerland's house before they carried on to Germany. It was a good thing there was so much open space around Switzerland's house. England said nothing to me during the whole trip but he laid his head in my lap. It was enough for me. I don't think there are any words I need to say though at one point we will have to talk about it. I stroked his soft hair trying to convey how sorry I was. When we had got out of the carrier we were greeted with a gun in are faces.

"You messed up my garden." Switzerland told me pretty pissed off. I didn't know the Switz loved gardening so much.

"Sorry dude we came to pick up Alice." I shrugged as a little girl came running over, Liechtenstein right behind her.

"I am so sorry big brother but she thought-My god are you okay?" She noticed England's missing foot and are overall grimy appearances. I nodded letting England down so he could talk to Alice. He engulfed the little girl in a hug, tears free flowing from both parties as they said there hellos. I smiled watching.

"Y-your okay right, had f-fun at Lili and Vash's house?" He was still stuttering his voice weak then again I wonder when it was the last time he talked properly before today.

"Yeah but we can go home right?" She asked him nervous of his reply.

"Of course we can go home, well if I have a home." England laughed, I could tell it was fake. He tried standing but ended up falling backwards where I caught him. "T-thanks." He blushed as I put an arm around his neck so I took most of the weight.

"No problem." I grinned down at him.

"Look your not going anywhere until I check out that foot. As long as your here I guess you can tell us what is going on." Switzerland told us, it was more of an order more than anything else. I half wanted to shout out yes sir sarcastically but thought better of it. "Liechtenstein take Alice and go get my kit."

"I know you sent them away as you did not want them hearing this." England chocked managing not to stutter. "Thank you."

"Tell me what happens in that place briefly before they get back." Switzerland didn't deny England accusation.

"They take you there for some revenge it is different depending on the person and the countries. For me it was seeing who I held dear tortured in front of me unable to do anything. For the first group it was by realistic hallucinations these hallucinations though are visible for us to see, I guess they have magic in them or something but you would have to ask China. They film it live so anyone can watch it." I told him a short summary of what I knew I included the torture but left out the other thing, I hated thinking that some stranger was watching that.

"They were based in the North Atlantic Ocean." Japan chipped in. I had not known that, I never felt as if I was on a boat. I did not remember swaying at all. I helped England up to a guest bedroom with some assistance from Japan.

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

Switzerland did what he could for my leg, disinfecting it and getting rid of any dead skin. I had gotten my voice back after all this time without it I did not remember how to speak properly. I did not know if I wanted to speak as it would mean answering questions about what happened. America saw I am surprised he even loves me anymore. In my eyes I had betrayed him how could I have let myself do that in front of him. I was weak, useless. The whole thing just made me want to break down, I had been violated. It made my skin crawl, made my want to run and hide, made me want to throw up as well as a whole list of things.

"Mr. England are you okay?" Liechtenstein sat next to the bed, Alice on her lap.

"Yes d-dear just thinking." I brought myself out of my thoughts. "So what have you two been doing?" I asked trying to bring the conversation off of myself.

"We had picnics on the hills and tea parties. Oh Vash taught us self defence against people like Francis. We also played dress up and painted Vash's nails pink." Alice told me obviously having enjoyed her time here, that made me glad I did not want her to have felt abandoned after I disappeared. I still cannot believe Switzerland let her paint his nails pink. It was ungentlemanly of me but I could not help chuckle at the thought.

"Hello Liechtenstein. Hello Alice." Japan walked into the door nodding politely.

"Hello Mr. Japan." Liechtenstein greeted the Asian.

"I am sorry to inform you but America seems to be making a mess of your kitchen. I am afraid he might blow up the oven." Japan told her gravely shaking his head.

"Oh my, come on Alice." Liechtenstein seemed scared as she ran out of the room dragging Alice with her. Japan shut the door locking it, I sat up nervous I did not like being in locked closed quarters spaces.

"I am sorry I do not mean to frighten you but I do not think you want anyone walking in on what I have to say. I am your friend England trust me okay?" Japan told me sitting down next to me. I relaxed slightly though I still did not like it but as he said he was my friend I trusted Japan.

"O-okay." I nodded.

"I know what happened do not worry I did not see anything I just wanted to say if you need to talk about it you can talk to me." Japan knew? Did everyone know my god they would only pity me if they knew and I did not want that it was either that or they would see me as weak and try attacking my country. "No one else knows I swear." Japan said as if he red my mind. It still did not make me feel better.

"Do you think A-America hates me?" I asked him truthfully. I was afraid but I really needed to know what to expect after everything it was this thought that ate away at me. Would he only love me out of pity or just straight out be disgusted?

"No England why would you say that? Japan seemed genially shocked at my question.

"I could not stop it and it was in front of him." I started crying holding my head in my hands. "I was so weak look I am even crying now." I pointed out. I should not cry even as a kid crying was bad, a sign of weakness. It gave you enemies a chance to attack and your allies an option to do some backstabbing. I knew this yet here I was, I was weaker than I was when I was a kid.

"It is okay to cry." Japan hugged me, it was an awkward hug I admit but Japan does not like any touch like this usually. I hugged him back crying on his shoulder relieved that maybe it would be okay.

"It just shows how weak I am." I tried telling him my usual façade of grumpiness no where to be seen.

"No England it just shows how deeply you care about him. You should be more worried about yourself." Japan pulled back from the hug looking me in the eyes. I guess he was right. Though I am storing all my worry about my self deep inside myself, locked up. As good a friend as Japan was I was not going to open up my own turmoil of emotions to him. It was to private and to much of a mess for even me to work through.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

I had been kicked out of the kitchen for some reason. I made my way back up to England's room, the door was locked.

"Hey open up." I knocked on the door uneasy not liking it being locked.

"Hello America." Japan opened the door, I looked behind him at England.

"Hey." I replied focusing on England walking over to the bed hugging him tight. I could see from his red eyes he had been crying. "It is okay we are out of there now." I told him though my voice was muffled as I spoke into his hair. I loved his hair despite France always saying it was a dirty mess. It felt so soft and smelt of tea even though he probably had not touched the stuff in over a month. "I love you."

"I love you to." England kissed my neck. *Click*

"What the?" I looked at Japan who had taken a photo.

"I'll go help Liechtenstein." Japan smiled leaving the room.

"You..." England went to say something but stopped, he was shaking.

"What is it?" I asked worried. Was he alright? Did something happen when the door was locked?

"Do you hate me?" England asked closing his eyes reading for impact as if I would slap him. Me hate him?

"No." I kissed his check softly shocked he would ask such a thing. He had done nothing wrong why would I hate him? It was impossible for that to happen, I loved everything about him. His messy hair, those bushy eyebrows even his frown that in my eyes made him like cute little kid having a temper tantrum. I could not hate him if I tried.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE!?" I fell off the bed in surprise. I heard smashes and things being thrown around followed by gunshots whatever was going on downstairs it wasn't pretty.

* * *

******NOTE 1(there will be two notes in this update sorry): Okay too some people what I am about to write will be very familiar. In one of the story's I have been following **(_the__ Vortex)_** the writer** _(SomethingSimsy)_** put a notice on the bottom which is not so relative now but is at the beginning of the story. I had no complaints or reviews complaining of my use of a natural disaster but after reading I felt I should put it in here out of respect. Even though it 20 chapters to late, in advance I am very sorry to anyone who has been offended. **

**.X.**

_After reading many 'bad Hetalia fanfiction' blogs and the like. I've realised something. Under many of these blogs, they have a section for offensive fanfiction. In there, there are the worst and most atrocious things you will ever see in the Hetalia universe and its fandom. While some of it addresses, well, World War II related issues (if you know what I mean), some of it is on natural disasters. I have grimaced reading about fanfictions of the Japan tsunami disaster, as well as of ones not regarding natural disasters, but 9/11 and similar topics. But it was then, I realised, I'm one of those people. _**(I was reading this and was like shit I wrote about tsunamis and though I did think about how it might be a sensitive subject to the people from countries who have to suffer with them I thought I should put something like this in out of respect for my readers and the people who go through tsunami's or any natural disaster. My own inspiration at the beginning was what happened with the floods, which is still on-going, in the England (near where I live in Bristol) though I myself am not directly affected I have friends who live in the areas flooded (no they do not live in Bristol) who have been affected.)**

_I have written a fanfiction about a real-life event _**(For me I do not mean this actually happened but that tsunamis do happen and that the floods (my inspiration) are happening)** where people's lives have been ruined, some even ended **(R.I.P)**, and they can never return to them the same way they did before, if at all. So, it is in that I realised that what I'm doing is offensive and wrong. **(The original writer of this wrote some more but this is where I stop. I admit to some people my use of tsunami's could be seen as offensive or wrong but and I mean but my story is purely fictional with no ill intention on my part. If you take offence to my storyline/use of the natural disaster I am deeply sorry however I cannot change the story line so far into the story nor do I want to as I feel it was an important part of the story. If you have a problem PM and I am sure we can sort something out.)**

**.X.**

**P.S - It is copied and pasted (the bits in italics is copied, the bold is my own writing) and all rights of this verse (the copied part(italics)) go to SomethingSimsy and I am regretful if you have found anything I wrote offensive.**

* * *

**NOTE 2 : Onto more happier things, thank yous. Also yay they got rescued though I wonder how Germany will react when he learned they left *shivers* glad I am not them and well Switzerland might stick up for them *Oh holy shit I just realised it might turn out into an angry Germany VS Switzerland runs and hides* Okay while the author is hiding under the table scared for her life read the thank yous. Also you get a hug of America and England for reading this far! **

**.X.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx, Masquelarede99 and Hanaryme (for following) _**

_- Russia knocks on your door at 4am of course you do not shout at him to go away, he's sweet really but does have violent mood swings so shouting at him ain't a great idea._

_"Belarus?" You ask making yourself a cup of tea and grabbing a bottle of 'Russian water' out the fridge. _

_"Da." He sighed he never does that fake smile in front of you, you only except his real ones otherwise you take away his vodka you mean 'Russian water'_

_"She will end up trying to kill me again you know." You hand Russia his drink and sit down sipping on your tea._

_"Brother?" Ukraine entered the room, god I had a heart attack then thinking it was Belarus._

_"You locked the door after entering right?" You look at him suddenly shivering, he had a spare key which he used to get in here._

_"Da." He put on a fake smile, pissed you took his 'water' away and went to go lock the door._

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A sweet voice made your whole body freeze a knife at your neck. You were to late._

_"R-Russia." You call out nervous as she brought the knife closer to your neck, gulping at how likely your death was._

_"Da." He poked his head round the corner he already knew his sister was here._

_"If I die I am going to be seriously pissed off it is only 4 in the morning for crying out loud. Also my nation my not take it well that died because of you from her." I did not like threatening him but I was not dying at 4 in the morning over this._

_"Da fine." He accepted he could not just run off and let me be killed. Lithuania came in followed by the other two nervous Baltics. You wished they would do something other then stare you felt a bead of blood run down your neck. Ukraine had been busy during all this as she appeared with two wedding rings. At the sight Belarus pulled the knife away from your neck and went to grab them. Lithuania pulled you to safety which you thanked with a hug. You then went and huddled with the other two Baltic nations till Belarus decided to leave. She left with a wedding planed for tomorrow. You then hug Russia and give him a sunflower as thanks for not abandoning you. You did not give him back his 'water' though still pissed that he did not lock the door. -_

**_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11 and Masquelarede99(for favoriting)_**

_- You were fucked off, before someone nags at you for your language there was no other way to put it. The nations had royally screwed things up! You had been stuck in the Hetalia universe for five years (thanks to England's magic back firing) and had made it your home you did not want to go home. You hanged out with the nations every spare second having fun and a laugh. You even helped get some of them together, you thought they were your friends, apparently not. You woke up in your old bed in your old home which you disappeared from five years ago. You parents were in tears when you returned they never acted like this before you left they looked different to, you were now in the police station having to explain what happened. After you explained carefully and phone calls were made you had a visitor. It turns out it was worse than you thought._

_"Hello." A 2P England arrived. Yes you weren't in your universe or the 1P universe but the 2P._

_"Oliver? England?" You say both names just so he knew you knew who he was. Great back in the 1P universe they better be trying to fix this. If they even notice your missing a voice inside your head grumbles, it didn't make you angry just sad that it was probably right. Oliver thought you were a 1P nation but you quickly explain everything before he chops of you hand thinking it would grow back. "Actually I heard you were good at cooking so you mind if I ask for a cupcake?" You ask curious, if he was thinking of killing you he changed his mind, smiling he dragged you back to his house. The rumors were true they were delicious. Then Canada walked in, it was a shock when you were used to the quiet normally unnoticed one._

_"Hey." You wave, he tried killing you was a long story short. Oliver saved you, probably thanks to you complimenting his cupcakes not that you were complaining._

_"So you live in the other universe of ours but come from a different universe again, eh?" Matthieu sat down a hockey stick still in his hand, you nod not wanting to piss him off. _

_"Is it true you are the best at ice hockey?" This time you already know it was true 1P Canada kicks America's ass at it normally which is hilarious but in your experience so far trying to get on a 2P's good side can save your life. He seems puts on a smug smile telling you how he was and drags you off telling you to come watch him. You drag Oliver as well telling him he can give everyone his cupcakes to make them better after they get beaten. Even in the 2P world when it comes to ice hockey America gets his ass beaten, which you laugh at. That was when 2P France tried to kill you. By that point you are convinced that every other nation that appears is going to try killing you then again you were surprised you were not dead already. I am to said a voice in your head, I am sure that's why the 1p's sent you here so you would die. It was midday by the time you met most of the nations, a quarter of them trying to kill you at first. You managed to befriend most of them pissing a couple of them off, okay so maybe Francois was not to happy when you accidently called him a pervert it was a force of habit. However it seemed to make Oliver like you more so there was an upside to it all. They seemed to have some temporary truce or something for the day as they all met at Oliver's house asking you questions about there counter-parts and in return they answered some of yours. In this universe did you know Germany lives in Prussia's basement! It was the end of the day and with no money for a hotel you decide to sleep at Oliver's for the night like some of the others who still had questions. You felt pretty safe as America said he would stand guard so France and some of the others did not try to kill you. You gave him a peck on the check thanking him before you went inside. You guessed this was your knew home the 1P's had decided to throw you away. Yes, yes they have that voice in your head laughed as you mentally yelled for it to stop agreeing with you and to shut up, you sighed and went to bed. You woke up, 2P America was not outside you felt your heart drop did he decide to leave like everyone else? You went down stairs for some breakfast wondering if they had blood for milk in this universe like 1P England said. That's when you saw England, not Oliver but Arthur, on the floor._

_"Are you okay, answer me you bloody git." You shouted waking up the nation who had passed out. He explained how he had spent all last night trying to bring me back to this universe after you disappeared. Apparently Australia had been playing around with his magic books. So they didn't abandon you. Nations rushed down stairs thanks to your earlier scream in surprise. They were all at England's house wanting you back. You hugged as many as you could crying, not from sadness but happiness. They wanted you back. On the other hand in the 2P world an uproar had happened at your disappearance some nations accusing other nations at killing or even kidnapping you all for themselves. So war broke out not that you knew. :P -_

_****____**Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person sorry there was none yesterday and is glad you like them :3)**_

_____- Hey because you favourite as well this is going to be a sort of sequel to that because I really liking the whole lets get 2P's involved with this today. It is a writing mood okay :). It has been a few years since the incident and Australia has repeatedly apologised, at first it was fun as you got him to do all kinds of things for you but eventually it got boring and annoying. What you did not know was that the 2P's had finished fighting things out and worked out that the 1P's had taken you back. You were with Australia relaxing on the beach having a B&Q when a letter appeared in front of you with a bright light._

_____"Hey did England send you that or something mate?" He peered at the letter from over your shoulder. You shook your head, you weren't expecting anything. You opened the letter and read it shakily you hand it over to Australia. _**We know you have her and we want her back. You can hand her over or we will take her without your consent. Thank you, love Oliver and the rest xxx P.S here's a cupcake since I know you love them. **

_"It's the 2P's." You told him pale you weren't scared of them in fact you actually quite liked them but you really did not want to be kidnapped it just did not appal to you. Maybe other people liked being kidnapped but you rather not if you had the choice. Australia went for the cupcake, you hold told him how good they were, you grabbed before he could to be honest you wanted to keep it as a sort of reminder. "Instead of nicking my food can we focus on the whole kidnapping thing." You folded your arms not to happy about his priorities. The way he was acting you would think he was America._

_"Fine England will sort it out okay don't need to get your pants in a twist." Australia rolled his eyes as he rang up the Brit muttering at how it was impossible anyway. During his conversation he paled more and more at one point he even started shouting. "You mean they could actually take her?!..I don't care what you fucking do just stop them!" After a few minutes he hung up rather angry. Well at least he cares under everything, even though he wouldn't let you eat a scone and in a dream once he forced you into eating one by throwing it at you while you were asleep._

_"Just promise me once I disappear you will come get me." You took a bite of the cupcake forgetting that you were going to keep it as a reminder. Hey comfort food was okay in my mind._

_"You won't be going in the first place." Australia stated as you rolled your eyes. If he wanted you to think like that then shouting during the conversation was not the smartest thing to do also pouting like a child sort of gave it away. In the end you went surfboarding and swimming with him to distract your country off your ever looming prospect of disappearing. It was when you were in the middle of getting out the sea did you scream._

_"I'm disappearing!" You shouted as Australia cam running over, your legs completely gone._

_"Fuck!" Australia trying to grab onto you but his hands went through you like you were a ghost. It felt disturbing to say the least. Then everything went black. When you woke up the walls of the room were pink._

_"Oliver?" You tried sitting up only to fall back you felt rather dizzy._

_"Here love so did you like the cupcake?" He leaned over you smiling, you ended up in the 2P world again. You just have to make sure not to die before England can get you back to the 1P world you tell yourself mentally, sighing._

_"Yeah I missed it, cannot get that back at home." You mumble with a small smile still tired and strangely very happy. Do not tell me the cupcake was drugged, it was a good thing you stopped Australia from__ eating it._

_"Go to sleep luv after you wake up we can go shopping for some pink clothes for you and I will show you my favourite knife, sweet dreams." You hear Oliver mutter kissing the top of your head as you fall back asleep. You wake up again to pink walls still at Oliver's house you sighed getting out of bed, you were still in you swimming costume though someone had put on a dressing gown over that, it was sort of sweet even though it was pink. You went down stairs finding other nations there to your surprise. You went round saying hello giving a hug or a peck on the check. You avoided nations like France and Belarus like the plague as you managed to piss them off last time. You grabbed some breakfast and chatted to the other nations who seemed sort of different from the last time. It was fun to chat and have a laugh though. When Oliver came in they were all quite moving out his way. "She's mine back off." You heard Oliver growl to your 2P nation cutting his stomach. It looked like since you left they had a fight over you or something you concluded as no one argued over what happened. Oliver dragged you off to go buy some clothes but you looked back worried for your 2P representation he wasn't your 1P nation but still. You were stuck wearing all pink and you must say you hated the colour right now with a passion. You looked like a five year old dressed up as a princess or something. When you mentioned this to Oliver he only told you that to him you were a princess. Great, the next thing was even better he showed you his favourite knife which was cool but then it turned sort of scary as he told you about all the people he had killed with it._

_"So um what now?" You asked him unsure of what he was going to do. The next thing you know a small group of nations grab you claiming you as their own like you were some sort of trophy to own. It went onwards like that for two weeks. Prussia showed you all his inventions though he seemed less cheerful then back in the 1P universe and Russia was a lot less violent and you planted a whole garden of sunflowers and made some vodka he was a lot more happier and sweeter. At the end of the second week you were with Australia. You laid on your bed knowing you would most likely get woken up or wake up in someone else's house. It was nice spending time with everyone here but you missed home. You wondered how much longer Australia and England would take to get you back. You saw a shooting star and made a wish if you learned anything off of Italy it was to wish on a shooting star. The shooting star hit you on the head making you close your eyes at the pain. I am not England stupid or even English (stares at the writer who is English, do you get the anime reference?) you open your eyes blinking had Germany made a wish at the same time and the star fall down from exhaustion? You were tackled by Australia who was rambling on about something the Kola who is always with him hugging you too. America was giving England a peck on the check smiling as the Brit blushed. You were home and for good this time as England gave you a necklace telling you it should stop any magic from affecting you again. He did not seem to happy about you lying about France to get him to do your homework though. -_

**.X.**

**If you are still reading after all that which is a lot trust me I had to write it. Damn not being able to C & P off stories, I mean I even said all rights go to the writer of the verse in note 1 and they did not copyright it or anything *grumble grumble* ignore my little rant all this has taken a long time to write and I still have to right put the thank yous (I normally write them last as they take the longest even though this has so far taken me several hours and that is under exaggerating) sorry again I you cannot C & P easily so nobody can easily copy a story which is a good thing anyway thank you for still reading it is like 2 am and is nowhere near finished if you read up to this you are AWESOME even Prussia admits it *Prussia nods in agreement* you get hugs from all the Hetalia and me. Thank you for reading!**


	21. Germany VS Switzerland

**...England's P.O.V...**

At first he flat out refused.

"No England and when I say no I mean no." America was not smiling, he could be serious when he wanted to.

"Why?" I asked pretending to be oblivious. It was funny how we almost seemed to swap personalities.

"Iggy!" America whined grabbing my hand so much for being serious I rolled my eyes.

"I need to go down there." I huffed.

"But it sounds like a warzone down there." America gave me puppy dog eyes, I _almost_ broke I normally did when he did though usually he was just trying to get me to get him ice cream.

"How do we know if the ceiling will even hold?" I managed to ask dragging my eyes away from those pleading baby blues.

"We are not going down there." America shook his head, at this rate it would be Christmas by the time I was be allowed out the room.

"Alice is down there." I pointed out.

"Well...Um...Japan's down there." He offered weakly, he fell back to his last resort again. Puppy dog eyes.

"Idiot." I muttered pushing off the covers and getting out of the bed. I fell over almost immediately, pains shooting up my leg. They say curiosity kills the cat, consider me the cat.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

I failed to keep him upstairs. It was not fair I tried really hard, I even did the puppy eyes on him. Twice! I wanted to go in the front at least so I knew what was coming but then who would catch him if he fell. I sighed. Why could he not just stay in bed like the victim while I the Hero protect him from whatever was going on down stairs?

"Hey America." England tugged on my sleeve pointing. I was more interested at looking at him then whatever was at the end of his fingers. He looked younger like this and I just wanted to hug him. So cute, I squealed mentally. "America." He frowned not happy I wasn't looking at whatever he was pointing at.

"Wha- Oh my God!" I could not help but fall backwards. Switzerland and Germany were fighting. No I was not on drugs though with what I was seeing it made me wonder if the antibiotics were messing with my head.

"Sh." England put my finger to his lips silencing me. Holy hell man could he not see what was going on in front of us? Switzerland shot at Germany aiming steady as Germany ran across the room to get at him. A line of bullet holes went across the wall. Germany gave the man a right hook sending Switzerland backwards. Switzerland soon recovered and elbowed Germany in the neck.

"LEAVE US ALONE!" Switzerland roared at him it was primal in sound, sending chills down my spine. England winced though could not cover his ears needing his hands to keep him up with him one foot down. I put my own hands over his ears. All I needed for payment was the thankful smile he sent me though my god was Switzerland loud.

"Look just give me the girl and I will soon be out of here." Germany answered calmly yet he was not backing down on his position. Switzerland got out a second pistol and started shouting again. More random, urgent making it harder for Germany to dodge. One bullet grazed his arm. Switzerland pulled the triggers but nothing came out Germany used this time to kick his legs making Switzerland fall to the ground. Germany turned his back going to over to the door frame.

"He is going after Alice." England's eyes went wide in realisation as he hurried down the rest of the stairs. He needn't have worried as Switzerland kicked Germany's leg bringing him also down to the floor. They attacked each others throats.

"Brother please stop." Liechtenstein was holding onto Alice in the door way.

"Germany that is enough." Japan was next to them, though his face was neutral his voice held a hint of emotion. What exactly had gone on when we were upstairs?

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

"Look we should make are way over to Japan and the others while it is safe enough to do so." I told him seeing in the doorway connecting the kitchen to the living room. I still do not get why they kicked me out the kitchen I will have to ask Japan if he knows why later.

"No." Iggy shook his head. "We need to use the chance to stop this and work out what is going on."

"You have seen what just happened right?" I double checked with him, my eyes could barely keep up with their movements. It was actually pretty exciting like in an action movie but I quickly dismissed the thought of letting it continue. I was actually starting to worry that Iggy might be right about the floor, now ceiling, was going to fall.

"Trust me." He said softly, cupping my face making me look into his eyes. I trusted him with my life. I gave in nodding, he would do it anyway he was a stubborn old man and it was one of the things I loved about him.

"Oi gits what the hell is going on?" England started shouting at the pair on the floor. I smiled he was starting to sound like normally.

"You should be upstairs resting." Switzerland still had his hands around Germany's neck as did the latter but both were looking at him.

"I would be if I did not think the floor was going to collapse." England put a hand on his hip scowling. It was not fair really not fair I wanted to hug him till he burst. I understood now what Spain once tried telling about how he found Romano cute when he was angry. At the time I did not get it, I even pitied him discarding him as some lovesick puppy but I understood what he meant perfectly.

"Your overreacting." Germany rolled his eyes waving away England's point. Had the two really been so out of it they had not seen the damage they had caused to the room?

"Have you even seen the mess you two have made?" England snorted, I saw Japan holding back a laugh.

"You messed up my house!" Switzerland accused angry all over again staring back at Germany.

"No your the one who shot everything!" Germany frowned at Switzerland.

"Uh Iggy they look like they want to kill each other again." I told looked back at England.

"I can see that time for plan B." He sighed shaking his head.

"Plan B?" I asked I didn't even know that this was a plan.

"Yes, now go threaten to kick them in the balls if they do not listen." Why did this family always threaten the balls, Northern Ireland shot them earlier this year. I mean dude come on anything but are vital regions.

"Why me?" I asked my voice going higher in pitch stepping back.

"Well obviously I can not go through with the threat." England rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"You really want me to do this?" I asked. Why oh why was I doing this?

"Yes please luv." England smiled. That's why I sighed shaking my head at what I was about to do. They were going to kill me, tear me to shreds I sent one last begging glance at England, who just gave me the thumbs up and walked over to the pair.

"Hey if you two don't listen to Iggy I will kick you in the balls." I told them praying that it didn't come to that. They didn't listen, I looked at England he was looking at me expectedly. I counted to ten before walking over. Thankfully I was saved.

"Brother I am leaving if you do not stop this madness and Mr. Germany I expected better from you." Liechtenstein walked over to us though it was clear she was only using this as a temporary stop before she walked out the door if Switzerland continued.

"Come on dudes like what started this anyway?" I asked curious, I mean it is not everyday you see these two lose it.

"He hit Liechtenstein." Switzerland's eyes narrowed focusing on Germany.

"Wow dude you hit a girl that's not cool." I looked at Germany surprised he was the last person I would expect.

"It was an accident." Germany sighed running a hand through his hair.

"I could guess that but what was all this about Alice." England's eyes also narrowed his eyes.

"Well after you, America and Japan were not found your family insisted that I pick her up. I did not even know you were here." Germany explained. "There is going to be an emergency meeting talking about what has happened and putting in place preventive measures for the future."

"I am sure if you apologise to Liechtenstein you can be forgiven. We will come with you as I suggest you do as well Switzerland since eventually you would have been dragged into this." England sighed rubbing the bridge if his nose, he was stressed out.

* * *

**...England's POV...**

Luckily there was a pair of crutches on the plane which I was using now to get enter the meeting room. I had not bumped into anybody I guessed we were the last to arrive. I found out they had found everybody else who had been missing.

"You okay?" America asked concern showing in his eyes as I walked into the huge room.

"Uh huh." I mumbled non committedly. There was going to be questions that I did not want to answer. I felt someone grope me. Without thinking kicked them in the stomach stumbling backwards shaking my head. Not again, not again, not again!

"Angleterre?" My mind cleared, it was just the frog though I still did not feel any better.

"Back off." America growled at France as I felt someone leading me.

"You are shaking England." It was Japan. "Did it remind you of what happened?"

"Yeah I am sorry." I tried to stop the shaking as I sat down.

"It is not me you need to say sorry to." Japan said and wondered off to his own seat opposite mine. America sat down next to me, I held his hand under the table. France eventually sat down next to me on the other side.

"Sorry frog." I muttered to him. He did not look great either. Not as bad as me but worse than America. Dark bags under his eyes, his hair greasy and he was skinner than normal.

"It's okay I understand I am sorry to." France nodded back, the thing was he did not understand, nobody here did. America squeezed my hand which I returned as the meeting started. My stomach dropped as Germany started talking I was dreading every second of this.

* * *

**NOTE: Hey awesome people what's up? So next chapter will be about the meeting and here is the thank yous :3 **

**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx, Masquelarede99 and Hanaryme (for following) _**

_- Switzerland was at your house complaining about your nation for doing something or the other. My nation had power over me not the other way round you tried to tell him. Liechtenstein brought in some tea and cookies which you thank her for. The door bell goes what know? Apparently you were meant to meet up with Austria, Hungry and Prussia. You invite them in forgetting about how Switzerland and Austria act around each other. You make some more tea with help from Liechtenstein. When you get in Hungry is chasing Prussia for doing something to Austria while Austria is arguing with Switzerland.__ You sigh and grab a cookie make that two definitely a two cookie situation. You sit down making a list of everything they brake. Well I am not paying for it otherwise I would be broke within an hour. After an hour Hungry and Prussia are acting lovey dovey which you are not sure weather it was worse then them arguing and you are chatting with Liechtenstein. For a polite, quiet and well behaved nation she sure knows the best gossip and it is all up to date. Switzerland and Austria were still arguing after everyone was gone. Eventually you give up and tell them to get over there sexual tension and go upstairs. You immediately regret saying anything after all you wanted to get some sleep tonight. -_

**__****_SomethingSimsy, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11 and Masquelarede99(for favoriting_**)

_- You were bored, really bored. So what better things to do then get people together who first hm...America and England. You grin evilly they won't be able to escape you. So you ring up England telling him to met you at your house then ring America telling him that it was an emergency that the other one was ill and you were worried that they were disappearing. Of course both were in so much of a rush forgetting to even hang up. You were glad you got Japan to make a door strong enough to keep America from braking it. England arrived first you sent him down to the basement. As soon as he was at the bottom you shut and locked the door. America came soon after it was not until you shoved him in and locked the door you found it was almost sound proof. You text everybody except France telling them France has nicked America's and England's phone and that he was going to play some pranks also that watch out he does not nick theirs. This was so nobody would answer if either of them called anybody. You ring them up and tell them until they talk things out between each other your not letting them out. You go to your computer were you open up a live video of your basement. For the first few days they just argued. After a few more days they finally started talking things out and things were said. You sat there hugging a pillow every time you thought they were going to admit their love for one anouther or kiss. It took a while trust me you were there half asleep when it happened. They kissed and well when it looked like they were going to do more you turned it off happy. Did you know the door was only locked for the first two hours they were in there? They didn't and almost killed each other when I told them.- _

_****____**Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person :3)**_

_____- Well at least you got a good grade England mumbled as France told him that you had lied to him. You were hiding behind Australia who was laughing, you were not sure if the Brit was going to kill you yet or not. Much too your hatred you were still in pink though you soon changed that you rather wear Australia's uniform than this. I am pretty sure it was one of the reasons he did not kill you that and you ate one of his scones when Australia was not looking. You did not die in fact you loved the home made scone. That was when you decided to make it your mission for everyone to admit that scones were the best. YOU WERE ON A MISSION TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH SCONES! I mean everyone has that phase, England was the closest to doing it though. So you nicked a plate full of scones. First you went to France telling him you made toast that's what he thought it was last time so why not. he ate saying it was a little over cooked, stupid frog, but he said it was pretty good. Next was Italy, Germany, Russia, China, Japan and America. Canada saved you last time so you passed him as you were about to make these guys idiots and he did not deserve that. You would have given them to Australia but as your nation he knew what your doing. That is actually quite creepy if you think about it. So the next world meeting cam around. Australia with some help from England snuck you in and helped rig everything up. You sat in the back waiting for it to start. Germany said a speech bladdy bladdy blah you did not really care. It was when he started up the power point things got interesting. There was a video that once played would not stop despite some of the nations best attempts. Magic is really useful in times like these you share a luck with England. During them eating it they did not notice the little camera or the weird hat you had been wearing. As it finished showing America eat them all off a plate last. You stood up._

_____"Those were England's scones." You shouted so everyone could here. Lets just say you took the world by storm. -_

**_____._**


	22. Meeting (Part 1)

**...England's P.O.V...**

There aim was not for any specific nation in fact in the end we would have all ended up in there. These people were serious, serious enough to kidnap nations and keep them hidden for an extensive amount not to mention the damage."

"What damage?" Someone cut off Germany. This is what I have been dreading please not, please not me, please not me.

"Spain would you like to explain." I could not help but feel sorry for Spain as Germany picked him out of us all. However me and the rest of the first four were all relaxing in are seats like school boys who had gotten out of a detention I could not help it I was glad.

"Uh well the tsunami's have utterly destroyed my country." Spain dodged the personal experience bloody smart ass.

"Yes and Prussia." Germany turned to his brother who visibly winced.

"Until the end they basically starved you and deprived you of any sleep meaning it did not help any of the others countries rebuild as well as being painful." He sent France and me a sorry shrug. One of us was going to have explain what we were avoiding. I squeezed onto America's hand in the few moments before Germany said anything.

"What about you France." I almost broke down in tears of relief. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

"Well um there was a injection that would make you see...hallucinations. They were different than normal not just visible to us but people around. They recorded it and put it live for everyone to see. The pain both physical and mental during that was felt every gunshot, sword and arrow. AND PLEASE DO NOT ASK WHAT WAS SHOWN." France yelled as he saw Cook Islands open his mouth. Some of countries seemed uncomfortable after Frances rash reaction, he was not known for shouting unless arguing with England. "After that they shoved us all into a cell for us to rot until they took Angleterre away after that they did not bother visiting again not for food or anything else."

"So would you like to continue?" What Germany was given was nothing less than a order.

"Well they grabbed me to a door I put up a fight a bloody good one almost got away to but then America called out to me. I looked back at him and before I knew they beat me up and shoved me in the cell with him. He was chained to a wall and there was a women in there." I looked to America, how much should we tell?

"They got Iggy cus China had given me the vaccine, there drug didn't work on me or Russia." America looked at me I just smiled, what else could I do? "The woman was a phyco wanted revenge for the cold war. She... She..." America chocked his eyes went darker, duller. It hurt me to see that.

"Hey look me it is fine we are out of there, I am fine." I shook him for a few moments he did not respond. "America answer me. Alfred!" I pled why was he not responding? Did she do something to him, was he alright?

"Artie." He looked at me his eyes were still dull but he responded.

"Do not worry I will tell the rest just get some air." I nodded to Japan who understood and got up taking America away.

"Look the overview of everything that happened with us was that I was tortured in front of America. Its the same as France your not getting any more than that, bite me see if I care." I felt like I was heading back to my punk days not that I cared they were fond memories.

"Next is Russia." Germany looked down at what I guessed was a list.

"Well my story is the same as England's da. He kidnapped my sister Ukraine and tortured her." His face went dark he stopped speaking.

"Well that is all we need thank you. Now-" I zoned out for the rest of the first part of the meeting. Nothing was going to actually happen or be proposed until after the break. People still stared at us as if we were freaks. I half wanted to stick up a finger tell them to shove it but that would only being adding fuel to the fire. France kept looking over at me, he knew I had missed something out. That's the thing with knowing someone so long being both ally an foe they could read between the lines. America and Japan had not come back making me worry.

* * *

**...America's P.O.V...**

Something hot was shoved into my hands. I took a tentative sip, it was coffee. I nodded in thanks to Japan. He sat down next to me in silence. I sipped my coffee trying to get it to a low enough level so it would stop overflowing from my shaking. This was stupid if anyone it should be England here not me, he's the one who had to go through it. It's just I kept seeing what happened how he kept looking at me his eyes screaming for help, pleading for me to save him. I was meant to be his hero, he actually called me that when he disappeared. I had failed him.

"America." I blinked as Japan point to my hands. "Look at me." Japan was saying something or the other not that I could hear him. "Look America you need to snap out of it." I just sat there staring straight ahead numb. I couldn't do anything to save him. I couldn't-

"America!" Japan slapped my face.

"Japan?" I blinked several times. What was I doing here? "What happened to the meeting?"

"You honestly do not remember?" Japan looked at me confused though his eyes were more pitying than anything else.

"Uh I remember Iggy was talking." I smiled sheepishly shrugging.

"That is good enough I suppose." Japan sighed rubbing his forehead.

"So what now?" I laid back into the seat, it felt damp for some reason.

"You could clean up." Japan suggested nodding to my lap covered in split coffee and oh lady was it hot.

"OH HELL!" I shouted with realisation. "I'll be right back." I shouted over my shoulder to Japan as I ran to the toilets.

"It is alright America, it is good to have you back to normal." Japan smiled, he actually smiled. Where did even I go?

* * *

**...England's P.O.V...**

I just stood in a corner nursing some tea. I could not remember the last time I had drank any sort of tea even the weak crappy excuse of a tea like this. I took another sip trying to dragging out the amount of time before I had to go back into the room and refill it. Romano was already attacking people who were staring at Spain, France was talking to the air (Canada) and Hungry was beating up Austria for being insensitive to Prussia. In a nut shell it was hell and I did not want to be anywhere near it. I tried searching for America and Japan but they were nowhere to be seen. I sighed turning the empty cup in my hands.

"Iggy?" I turned to see America walk out the girls toilets.

"You git I could not find you." I huffed, why was he in the girls toilets?

"Aw were you worried about me." America hugged me. I definitely did not blush I was just hot, very hot.

"No what were you even doing?" I asked though it got turned into mumbles as my head was being pressed against his chest.

"Ah I spilled coffee over myself." America laughed, his eyes were bright and carefree.

"In the girls toilets?" I pulled away raising an eyebrow.

"Shit I was in the girls." America swore looking back at the door with a female figure in it.

"Idiot are you okay now?" I double checked, he seemed okay on the outside but the entire problem was mental so it did not mean much.

"About that what does Japan mean when he said I was back to normal? I mean the guy slapped me. Japan. Japan actually slapped me." He did not remember a thing. "Why are you laughing?"

"I cannot believe Japan slapped you." I laughed at the image in my head.

"Well he did." America pouted rubbing his check.

"Here is it better now?" I kissed it.

"I don't know try again." America smirked. I kissed his check again but as I pulled away he brought my lips to his own. It was deep full of need and lust. He pushed me so my back was against the wall. We probably should not being doing this but it felt so good. I felt his hot breathe as he let go for some air before starting it again. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, it was a wet cavern to be explored. I could here a suppressed moan making me smile he took my parting lips as an invitation and slipped his own tongue into mine. I grabbed his hair not bothering to hide my moan. His hands wondered over my body mapping out every nook and cranny, we still had our clothes on. I tensed as he undone one of the buttons on my shirt. He undid another and I pulled away.

"I can't, I'm sorry but I just can't." In that moment I did not give two fucks about my English or that I was stuttering. I felt so stupid this was different it was him not her.

"No it's okay." America sighed running his hand through his hair the air felt thick making me claustrophobic. "You didn't speak proper English then you know." America grinned braking the tension.

"You git." I smacked his arm playfully picking up the empty cup that had been long forgotten in the heat of the moment and walking to a near by bin.

"We can still hold hands right?" He looked at my hand nervously after I chucked the cup into the bin.

"Everything but _that_ is okay." I took his hand smiling. He had been biting his lips making them plump and tempting so I gave them a quick peck as we walked. This made him grin and put a bounce into his step as we walked back to the meeting room for part two. I still felt like I had disappointed him though.

* * *

**NOTE: ****So I next chapter is part 2 of the meeting. Did any of you realise that they have not officially come out as a couple to anyone though I am pretty sure people like France and Japan have guessed. I will wonder what will happen when England's family find out about it... **

**I was also thinking of god parents for Alice. Maybe Liechtenstein & Switzerland or North & Canada do you guys have anyone in particular you want or maybe any suggestions.**

**Thank you for reading now onto the thank yous.**

**.**X**.**

**_Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, LilyWhite13, etfreeze, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx, Masquelarede99, Hanaryme and MisakiMochizuki-ArthurKirkland (for following) _**

_- After a sleepless night you sneak out of your own house. Austria and Switzerland were asleep on the couch THEY BEST CLEAN UP you thought shuddering of the thought of having to do it yourself.__ You run into flying mint bunny and have a nice chat over tea. Why some people sent you strange looks is beyond me. Then left to go grocery shopping. You kept trying to moved but the air seemed to stop you. Eventually you figure out it was Canada and told him to stop being invisible and help you carry everything. You run into Seychelles and had a good gossip after you explained that the bags weren't floating Canada was holding it. Cuba spotted you as you were walking back home and tried to hit Canada calling him America. Well at least he saw him not that you cared grabbing a nearby hockey stick and hitting him until he left. If he hit Canada all the shopping would fall, I didn't want the eggs to break. Eventually you got back to your home. Austria and Switzerland had cleaned up and left leaving a note probably blackmail and you handed Canada back his hockey stick after he helped you pack everything away, wishing him good luck at his ice hockey practise.-_

**__****_Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11 and Masquelarede99(for favoriting_**)

_- Really! Really! You knew they were angry but sending you to babysit Sealand was NOT fair. I mean come on I got them two together and I only locked them in the room for an hour just because it took them just over a week to notice it was unlocked was not fair. Sealand's TV had broken and nobody was around to fix you sighed staring at the sea. Life was just not fair. You got bored of watching the waves bounce up and down so went off to find Sealand. He was in his room plotting a prank on England. Instead of stopping him you went in and decided to help him evening going to the extent of ringing Hong Kong up and asking him for a crate load of firecrackers. Sealand's plan was to mess up England's house while he and America was asleep. At night you docked and snuck into England's house. You planted the crate load of firecrackers all over the house even in their bedroom. When you were done you snuck out the house and gave Sealand the thumbs up. He lit the lighter and threw it in the door not bothering to close it running away to a safe distance. It was amazing sight very pretty like fireworks and they went of in a chain reaction one boom after the next. After it finished you both legged it back to the ship before England and America could find out who it was and kill you. Well babysitting was more fun than expected ;) - _

_****____**Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person also you automatically get a scone :3)**_

_****____**-**______Australia was fuming. You were making (well helping) and eating scones. Personally you did not see anything wrong with this as he started shouting at you and texted England to teleport to you asap it was an emergency. At first he was not happy at all until you explained what was going on. He then started arguing with Australia saying he was being completely ridiculous. You went out to the kitchen and put all the scones on a plate and brought it into the living room. You ate while watching them it was better than any movie. Once England noticed the plate he grabbed a scone and shoved it into Australia's mouth. He fell to the floor. Well at least he made a good foot rest you sighed as you put your feet up. How dare he insult you by playing dead from your cooking. England joined you on the sofa also using Australia as a foot rest. He complimented your scones and told you Australia would wake up tomorrow. Apparently this had happened before when Prussia tried England's scones. You shook your head in disgust at this. However you had been meaning to buy a foot rest so this cheap alternative came in handy maybe you could even fill in for Australia. You planned everything out and headed off in the morning you were no representation but who cares you held the power of the **scones**. All should bow down to you ow great mighty one.-_

**_____._**


	23. Meeting (Part 2)

**America**

Are hands were intertwined as we strolled back to the meeting room with plenty of time to spare. For some reason I felt like I was forgetting something, something important. I couldn't for the life of me remember what it was so instead I decided to focused on England. He still seemed nervous and was playing with the buttons on his shirt to say I felt bad at this moment in time was an understatement. _But it wasn't my fault, right?_ I mean he gave me all the signs that I should go ahead. I hadn't mucked everything up did I? Ah great, now I have a headache and is talking to myself. You know something, England never did answer my question. The one about Japan.

"Oh Lady Liberty." I swore realising Japan would be waiting for me. Germany for some insane reason had no lifts in this multi story building which held the meeting. When I asked he prattled on about discipline and training for your body. That dude seriously needed to chill. Oh crap I was rambling again and England is staring at me like I have lost my mind. Who knows I probably have. Legging it back towards the toilets, which was located just after the stairs. I grabbed a startled Japan before bolting down the stairs. I came close to kissing the steps more times than was comfortable with, grabbed England and entered the meeting room. Germany's mouth was half open as if he was about to say something before we interrupted him.

"Your late." His eyes went slitted as he crossed his arms. He looked pissed to say the least, I looked to the floor begging for it to swallow me up when that failed I tried something which in the hind sight was much more likely to work.

"If you look at the clock dude we are on time but the hero can forgive small mistakes no problem, so we can continue this meeting without a glitch." I laughed with fake bravado.

"It is without a _hitch_ you idiot." England shook his head probably ashamed at the misuse of his oh so precious language. The rest of the nations held there breath as only to late did I realise that my babbling about being a hero may have gone to far with the German, even Italy had moved closer to his brother afraid of the German's rage.

"Guten tag suckers how does it feel that your not as awesome as the awesome me." Prussia at the moment decided to stride into the room with his chin up. All eyes were on him as we made our rapid escape to our seats. Germany had forgotten all about us thanks had the new toy who unknowingly decided to take our place. The new toy suddenly seemed to sense the mood of the room and froze realising his mistake of not sneaking on past us. I sent a quick thanks to SpongeBob, Captain America or whatever lucky star was up there and had decided to help us out.

"Brother it's good to see you." The German grinned sarcastically, he walked over to his brother and layed a hand on his shoulder unnerving the already frightened albino.

"Ja well West you should have an awesome beer I'll just go get you one." The Prussian made a mad dash to the door only to find them closed. Germany right stood in front of it. "Ah West this is so unawesome I'm just getting you a beer."

"No need I will have one after the meeting while you serve your punishment." Germany pointed back into the room, Prussia sulked as he dragged himself to his seat. Germany held a crazy gleam in his eye that me pray that Prussia's death would be quick and painless.

"Vhatever I vill drink the entire storage when I get back." Prussia huffed putting his feet up on the table in defiance, seeming to decide that instead of moping he would put up some sort of fight. He seemed all to happy with Germany grinding his teeth in response.

* * *

**England**

As the meeting began only to hit several snags, these were over petty arguments over some bollocks that had nothing to do with the meeting so I let my mind wonder for a bit. The frog was talking to an empty seat which I ignored with my better sense of judgement and decided to look at the seats occupant on my other side. He was playing a game over and over again, only to get more riled up with each new go.

"I see you hit the pipe again lad." I chuckled, the title screen said happy birds which I thought was rather ironic since while playing the last thing I would describe America's mood as would be happy.

"It's not that easy!" He whined pouting as if it were my fault.

"Seems simple enough." I shrugged getting bored letting my eyes drift back to what the others were doing. His eyes brightened as I spared him yet another glance oh lord he probably had another absurd idea and I was pretty sure I was going to get dragged into it.

"You play it then." He pushed it into my hands before I could disagree. Arguing with him when he was being like this would only waste more time so I pressed play. Forming a plan in my head, I do not like playing games just wondering around blind so I preferred games such as chess where you had to think several moves ahead. The creators of games like this could not make the game completely random. There was a pattern and after all of America's blotched attempts I had worked out what to do for the majority of the game. I did give the creator some credit there was anomalies to the pattern every now and again which would eventually catch me out.

"Only one game." I warned him ahead of time as I heard a ding telling me I went past yet another green pipe.

"Whatever it's not like you could beat me." He rolled his eyes, the greatest mistake he could make. Three hundred and seventy pipes later I purposely hit a pipe as otherwise America would have thrown me out the window and being so high it was going to be less than pleasant.

"I beat it by over two hundred pipes." I handed him back his phone rather pleased with myself. He looked at the screen and then back to me then back to the screen again as if it was some terrible lie. "Remember I said only one go now listen to the meeting." I chided him as I began to reacquaint myself with what was going on. To my surprise they were actually making progress.

"How did you do that?" He threw his phone at the wall, angry with me drawing a few stares. I must have gone a bit to far he does seem to think of these games as a way of life after all.

"Do not throw your phone I will tell you after the meeting." I tried listening as Japan outline some important details to an act that was starting to be put together.

"Iggy." He pled talking over Japan.

"Pattern." Waving my hand I tried to concentrate again, they were talking about some kind of treaty between us and maybe some prison on that boat we were on with America talking I missed what was being said making the details vague. He was silent for a while which I took as him grabbing his phone off his the floor and trying to work out what I meant.

"Your lucky I love you otherwise I would kick your ass." America glomped me nearly sending me out of my chair, bloody hell I should have suspected he was up to something when he was quiet for so long, I felt myself blushing the got.

"I should be kicking your ass for that." I mumbled folding my arms which was difficult due to the American not realising he was using his full strength.

"Honhonhon~ Can I join in?" France asked and I swear on the queens name I used every once of restraint I had not to punch the frog in the face.

"I love the git unlike you so bugger off." I huffed looking away from both the blondes trying to be the mature one.

"Albion!" Ireland jumped up from his seat. It seems with everything going on I may have forgot to tell my family about any of this...

* * *

**America**

Ireland jumped up from out of his seat yelling a word that I did not recognise. I wonder what his problem was it wasn't like I was hugging England to hard, right? I loosened my grip slightly just to be on the safe side.

"Éire." England replied back sullen, England always went on about me not knowing proper English and I was starting to worry if he was right. I had absolutely no clue what was being said between the two nations yet they understood each other perfectly fine.

"Cad é an ifreann fuilteacha tá tú ag déanamh?" Ireland was waving his arms around trying to emphasise on something, he looked pretty pissed off. Did England owe him money, he looked just like China when he complained to me about owing him money.

"Táimid ag dul amach." England seemed to be smiling which surprised me more than anything as replied calmly back to his older brother.

"Aon, do nach!" Ireland was now furious, whatever England told him made the Irish man look like he was about to kill. Both nations disappeared which was uncomfortable as I had fallen face first into a chair and France, who at one point had joined in on the hug while we were distracted, had landed on top of me.

"That could have gone better non?" France sighed dramatically getting up off me.

"What the fuck did they say?" I growled grabbing the scruff of France's shirt. I could get used to England disappearing all the time, I was sure it was because of Ireland so there was nothing to worry about, but I didn't like not knowing what had been said especially with Ireland's not so happy reaction.

"Chill Amérique, Angleterre's family just do not seem to like Angleterre's choice in boyfriends or well at least Irlande." France sighed. "Can you stop ruining my shirt now?"

"Hm." That answer got me thinking. "Hey Canada you don't mind do you?"

"Uh what um no." Canada spluttered nervously.

"See why can't they be like my bro?" I complained, folding my arms finally letting go of France to the nation relief as patted down his shirt as if trying to prevent creases. This was stupid don't they know what I went through just to be with him I mean seriously dudes take a step in my shoes or whatever England's weird saying was. Well I guess I will have to leave it up to England to deal with, they disappeared with all that magic stuff, which I'm still trying to get my head around on the fact alone that it is real. Did that mean that England was not simply talking to himself?

"Your brother is an amazing person." France smiled secretively while the air around the empty seat which France had been talking to seemed to turn red. Now I thought about it where was Canada? I could hear the dude but I couldn't see him. I thought nations were weird before all this but this was pure crack even for me.

"Whatever dude how much longer is the meeting? Spain and Romano left a while ago but I wasn't sure if everyone was hanging around for something. Are we going to a bar?" I don't know what I was expecting really.

"They what?" Germany seemed to finally speak up not noticing the pair had disappeared before. "I will go find them." Most nations smirked already standing up. "And if I catch you trying to leave it will be a five hundred lap warm up." He glared at us all before leaving the room what Germany had to know was as soon as he disappeared from the room was that we were all going to try to leg it out of the building before getting caught anyway.

"Come on who ever gets caught is unawesome." Prussia made a run for it many following without a thought. It was well worth the risk. I even know there is some sort of underground betting system on it. If you bet on the person who gets out last lets just say you could pay someone else to do your paperwork for an entire year. Most of us just want some free time or not to die from boredom not that I had anything to do in the spare time it was better than being stuck in here. Maybe I should check out Ireland's hotel room.

* * *

**England**

The git of an older brother teleported me to a remarkably familiar hotel room.

"Really?" I stopped speaking Gaelic holding my head in my hands.

"What?" Ireland was still in a bad mood, not the worst of his tempers the building was still standing after all but defiantly not one of his best.

"I am pretty sure you are the drunkard wanker next door that keeps me up till five in the morning." I sighed sitting down on the edge of the chair avoiding the stain where someone had previously puked up there previous meal. I was going to be here a while probably just to be shouted at.

"Your getting off topic why the hell are you going out with that wanker?" Ireland threw an empty bottle at me, he was still drunk from his excessive drinking trip last night and his aim was horrible hitting the wall several centimetres to my right.

"How did your aim even get that bad?" I shook my head praying that he had not texted the rest of my family otherwise my drunken older brother was going to be the least of my worries.

"Shut it!" Ireland barked in a tone that sent shivers up my spine, I was silent slightly scared I had never seen him like this before. "Just tell me why you are going out with him for crying out loud."

"Well I love him." I looked away shrugging, my checks with a dust pink.

"Well that's just great isn't it, my little brother is in love with a god damn yank and of all people it had to be him."

"Ireland if this is some sick joke of yours." Scotland threatened appearing in the room, he was not alone.

"Uh." I moaned going back to holding my head in my hands.

"Look I do not care if your gay or whatever sexuality you are, but if he hurts you this is my advanced warning that he will find hell a vacation spot after I am done with him." North sat down on the carpet seeing a clean spot.

"England why him of all people why not France?" Wales spoke up for once.

"I would rather die than go out with the frog anyway I think he and Canada have a thing." I shuddered at the suggestion of being with the frog at a massive push I would call him a close friend that was it.

"Your getting off topic do you not remember what happened when he left you for his all so precious independence?" Scotland screamed at me standing next to Ireland, Wales on the other side the three of them forming a line in front of me.

"Well yeah." I muttered at the still sensitive subject.

"You were a wreck, a broken man, you still get ill on his bloody birthday for crying out loud!" Ireland shouted reminding me all to well of what I bloody damn new.

"Damit England you should know better than to trust him again." Wales joined in stepping towards me.

"If even Wales is with us you got to know your doing something wrong lad." Scotland pointed to Wales who glared at his point but said nothing.

"North does not care." I muttered feeling like some little kid.

"Well she was not the one who saw you broken by that spoilt bastard of wanker." Ireland shouted in my face.

"They all left me in the end!" I shouted back at him fed up of them making out America as the only bad guy in this.

"Not all of us left you!" Wales slapped my face with enough force to send me on the floor.

"Even the few who did stay with me are going to drift away, right?" I spoke softly about the worry forever inked into my heart one day I expect they would all leave me behind.

"Oi you bloody wanker I split with that git to stay with you ignore those two gits, me and Wales are still with you and do not forget your oversee territories." North slammed her fist down on a nearby pizza box. Scotland remained silent his country was soon to hold a referendum he could not promise anything and Ireland could not say anything at all.

"You'll both grow one day and realise your better off without me." I sighed still looking to the crusty carpet beneath my feet.

"You forget we're older then you idiot." Someone was ruffling my hair, it was North.

"I still do not like it." Wales huffed walking off with the rest of my brothers. Why? We were in Ireland's room, I should be the one walking out. My own room was next door.

"Ignore them lets go see my favourite niece." North shook her head walking out the room like she knew where she was actually going.

"Sometimes I wonder if your just using me to see her." I sighed following after her shutting the door behind me.

"You should not wonder." She laughed.

* * *

**Alice**

I wonder what was holding dad up. On the round thing above the door the 'big hand', as Arthur nicknamed it, hit the big two he should be back by now. I had long finished the homework that Arthur set me despite my complaints, he just argued I had missed to much already, sigh. I did all the extra chores and packed all our luggage as we were leaving tomorrow. I guess I should just be happy he returned after everyone saying he was missing. I still do not get that. I saw him on the laptop when all his friends were in a big room, they knew where he was. The door opened finally he was back.

"Arthur!" I yelled smiling running towards the door. I froze when I saw the figure by the door frame. That wasn't Arthur...

* * *

**NOTE: I did use translators for the sentences in Gaelic my apologies in advance for any grammatical errors. It is the Irish type of Gaelic so feel free to correct me if it is wrong :) Has my graduation tests coming up so sorry for the delay in writing but apparently these grades are the ones I use to enter my collage and if I do not get good enough results one of my parents says I cannot go into my preferred job line so yeah it sucks. This one I have been writing when I can and is also purposely longer than normal hope you can forgive me and thanks for still reading xx**

.

_Gaelic_

**Albion **- England

**Éire **- Ireland

**Cad é an ifreann fuilteacha tá tú ag déanamh? **- What the bloody hell are you doing?

**Táimid ag dul amach **- We are going out

**Aon, do nach!** - No, your not!

.

_French_

**Angleterre** - England

**Amérique** - America

**Irlande** - Ireland

.

* * *

**_ Da Awesome Prussia, ArtieKiwi, ArrogantlyModest, Shadow fairy princess, DrakoEspada113, Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, larrklopp, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, Icy Amour, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, xXZeruto LoverXx, Masquelarede99, Hanaryme and MisakiMochizuki-ArthurKirkland and Laruna SilverFox (for following) _**

_Birthday game, according to these where will you die?__ - (credit to whoever made it, found on Facebook)_

_**.**_

_**January**: In sword art online_

_**February**: In the human world_

_**March**: In the ocean_

_**April**: In the anime world :)_

_**May**: In time travel_

_**June**: In soul society _

_**July**: In the arms of your loved one :3_

_**August**: In Konoha_

_**September**: In battle _

_**October**: In a house_

_**November**: You will not die (You became a nation?!)_

_**December**: In a snowy field_

_._

**__****_Farli30519, tomato freak, cora0826, Lumiera, Random toria, raily1313, TheEpicallyAwesome1, BluemoonroseLuna, topdog12, Amy Kitty Katz, Sadiescooby11, Masquelarede99 and Laruna SilverFox(for favoriting_**)

_- You were reading a fanfic, like really deep into it that everything around you did not matter. You finished it cursing that it ending and looked up. _The hell?_ You were in the middle of a table spanning an entire room. The table was being used by at least four dozen people of different cultures. These people looked familiar and that albino talking about how awesome he was? "_Prussia this is so awesome_!" You hug the nation laughing who is glad someone else thinks he is awesome and knows who he is. You then hug, England, Italy, America, Japan and your other favourite characters. A frying pan hits your head and your sight goes blurry. When your sight clears your back in your living room but as you look at you laptop you were reading a story which describes exactly what had happened to you. There is more to the story though. Hungry hit the strange person on the head and as they fell to floor to they disappeared. "That was unawesome they said I was awesome." Prussia huffed crossing his arms. "Yes that was quite rude." England nodded frowning at Hungry the person had told him that they liked his scones they also mentioned that they supported him and America's relationship. __"Well if you care so much use your 'magic'." Hungry made speech marks around the word magic rolling her eyes. "What a good idea." England smiled a gleam in his eye. - _

_._

_****____**Random toria (for reviewing you seriously dead drop gorgeous person also you automatically get a scone :3)**_

_____- You were bored. That's why you stood by your door grinning as whenever you seemed bored something happened. You were not complaining about it no you were just wishing whatever was going to happen would hurry up. (It might have also had something to do with today being a Monday and you were also dreading school.) "Hello~" There was a knock on the door. _

_____"Hey France." You grin opening the door. _

_____"We are going on a little vacation but we need Australia we were told he is with you." France gestured to the nations all looking impatient to get going._

_____"Australia?" You don't understand who they meant. "Ow you mean my footrest!" You get a few worried glances as you rush back inside and drag your footrest to the door. "I do not know why he gets a holiday I have been doing all the work." You huffed. _

_____"Um why is Australia like that dude?" America picked up the Australian. "He insulted my cooking." The area around you darkened at the memory, no one and I mean none insults your cooking and gets away with it._

_____"Ah that makes sense." England nodded knowing the feeling all to well. "I must start doing that when America complains."_

_____"Uh Iggy you love me to much to do that right?" America laughed nervously._

_____"Well see love." England walked away, America following after him pestering about what he meant. America had dropped your foot rest he should be more careful you would have to get a new one if he broke it. You go inside and grab your passport before grabbing your footrest. Well I guess I will just catch up and join them, in return for the footrest. (You ended up missing school whoop!) ______- _

_____._

**___Have a good day ~_**


End file.
